The Rise of a Dark Lord -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Dumbledore estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Diez años después, Harry le muestra lo equivocado que estaba haciéndose un nombre en Hogwarts y mostrando a todos que él es mucho más que el NQV. Con esto atrae la atención del Señor Oscuro, haciendo que Voldemort crea que el Niño-Que-Vivió podría ser mucho más que un enemigo.
1. El Niño-Que-Vivió

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

**.-.- Aclaraciones abajo... ¡LEAN! -.-.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>RATED<strong>: MA  
><strong>PAREJA<strong>:** Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort -mención Harry/otro-**  
><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: **Esta historia contendrá SLASH, relación chico/chico, gay o como le digan EVENTUALMENTE. Sobre aviso NO HAY reclamos, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**'El Niño-Que-Vivió'**

**.**

**.**

En la noche del 1 de noviembre de 1981, la mayor parte del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña estaba de celebración. Estaban celebrando la caída del Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 500 años. Ellos celebraban, agradeciendo al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Pero ni una sola vez durante la celebración pensaron sobre el precio que un bebé tuvo que pagar para que pudieran tener paz.

Ni una vez pensaron en el pequeño huérfano que estaba siendo dejado en la puerta de una familia que no lo quería. Ni una vez pensaron que ese niño había perdido a toda su familia esa noche.

Fue en esa noche que Albus Dumbledore dejó al pequeño huérfano en la puerta de la casa de su tía. Albus Dumbledore, que era considerado por muchos como el mejor mago desde los Fundadores de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ellos eran, después de todo, la familia del niño. Era mejor que creciera alejado de toda la fama que seguro iba a recibir, de modo que cuando por fin fuese a Hogwarts sería más fácil guiarlo en la dirección correcta, porque el chico no habría sido influenciado por la intolerancia del Mundo Mágico. En toda su sabiduría no vio problemas con su plan, según él no había manera de que algo pudiera salir mal.

Harían falta diez años para que Albus Dumbledore comenzara a comprender lo mal que iría su plan, y un poco después de eso vería cuán equivocado estaba cuando comenzara a lidiar con el joven Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban en frente de una casa que había visto días mejores. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y destartalado, y emitía un aire frío y Dumbledore verificó otra vez la dirección, y confirmó que estaban en el lugar correcto. La casa no era una simple casa, era un orfanato sólo de niños, y Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban allí para ver al joven Harry Potter.

Como cada año, la Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería enviaría las cartas de aceptación a todos los niños que estaban registrados y varios profesores visitarían personalmente a los estudiantes que eran nuevos en el Mundo Mágico. Pero este año había algo diferente; este año era el año en que Harry Potter volvería al Mundo Mágico.

Dumbledore pasó varias horas pensado en cómo hacer frente a la situación. Si sería mejor enviar una carta o a un profesor, y si lo hiciese, ¿quién sería el apropiado? Después de valorar diferentes opciones concluyó que sería mejor si él mismo fuese allí. Si él fuese podría incluso hablar con el niño y ver qué tipo de niño era. Tras haber hecho su elección esperó hasta el cumpleaños de Harry y se apareció en Privet Drive.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una agradable tarde hablando con Harry Potter y su familia fue todo lo contrario.

Los Dursley no perdieron tiempo en decirle al director que habían dejado al monstruo, que era como llamaban al niño, en la estación de policía más cercana.Y ellos le informaron al Director que no querían tener nada que ver con los monstruos, y luego procedieron a cerrar la puerta en la cara del Director.

Fueron necesarios cinco segundos para que Albus Dumbledore, el mejor mago todavía vivo, entendiera lo que los Dursley le habían dicho. Cuando por fin entendió hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: buscó a Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, para que le ayudase a localizar al joven Potter. Puede que él fuese el mejor mago de su tiempo, pero incluso él admitió que hablar con la policía y tratar de encontrarlo en el mundo muggle no era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, y con un poco de ayuda mágica, fueron capaces de localizar al joven Harry Potter en un orfanato para chicos: St. Benedict.

Y eso los llevó a estar en una oficina pequeña y mohosa hablando con la matrona del orfanato.

—¿Ustedes están aquí para llevar al joven Harry a una escuela para superdotados? ¿Eso es lo que dijeron? —preguntó la señora Brown.

Dumbledore sonrió con su habitual sonrisa bonachona y con un brillo en sus ojos y contestó.

—Es correcto. Él ha estado inscrito desde su nacimiento, ya que sus padres también fueron allí. Señora Brown, si no le importa, ¿podría decirnos durante cuánto tiempo ha estado Harry en el orfanato?

—Aproximadamente diez años, creo. Un policía lo trajo, si no me equivoco, el 5 de noviembre del 81. Era un bebé tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, que nunca le oímos llorar. Nunca entendimos por qué nadie quería un bebé así... Pero entonces...

La señora Brown no continuó; parecía estar perdida en viejos recuerdos y Dumbledore comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Podía recordar una conversación que tuvo hace un poco más de cincuenta años que había comenzado de una manera similar. Incluso Snape empezó a prestar más atención a la conversación.

—¿Había algo mal con el bebé? —preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

—Yo no diría que '_mal_'... Creo que extraña es la palabra que yo usaría... Incluso cuando era un bebé, esos ojos parecían ver los secretos más oscuros de nuestras almas. Era inquietante.

Dumbledore 'tatareó' y tomó otro sobo de su té.

—¿Y qué mas nos puede contar sobre el joven Harry?

Ahora la señora Brown parecía incómoda y la mala sensación que Dumbledore estaba teniendo creció.

—Ah... Bueno... Harry es un excelente estudiante. Tiene las calificaciones más altas de la escuela; incluso saltó hacia delante un par de años. La mayoría de sus profesores dicen que Harry probablemente podría ser considerado un prodigio.

Albus se relajó visiblemente; puede que ella estuviese incómoda porque no quería que pensaran que estaba exagerando. Probablemente no había razones que justificasen su mal presentimiento, y Albus casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que ese era el caso, hasta que Severus hizo una pregunta que destruyó cualquier convicción que Albus pudiese haber hecho.

—¿Y los amigos?

La señora Brown se puso aún más incómoda, pero se las arregló para sonreír y decir.

—Eh... Harry nunca ha sido muy social... y ustedes saben cómo son los niños... a veces pueden ser muy crueles...

Snape tuvo que contener un gruñido que quería escapar de su garganta; él odiaba a los matones, y el mocoso parecía estar siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

—¿Él es un matón? ¿Es eso? —acabó preguntando.

—Oh, no, al contrario, los otros niños eran a menudo crueles con él. Ya sabe cómo es esto, estamos en un pequeño orfanato con fondos limitados, y los niños hacen cualquier cosa para ser adoptados. Entonces, de repente Harry aparece. Un niño verdaderamente hermoso, una belleza angelical, como dicen muchos, y encima es un estudiante extraordinario, brillante en todo lo que hace. Naturalmente, los niños mayores comenzaron a resentirse. Lo golpeaban, le rasgaban su ropa, incluso le encerraron en el sótano y no lo pudimos encontrar en un par de días...

—¿Y nadie hizo nada? —preguntó Dumbledore incrédulo.

—¿Qué podíamos hacer? No teníamos ninguna prueba, así que no podíamos acusar a ninguno de los chicos. Y Harry esta completamente solo, ninguno de los niños dijo nada para ayudarle.

Se defendió la matrona. Poco a poco sus ojos sus ojos se desenfocaron y los profesores pudieron ver algo parecido al miedo en su rostro.

—Pero las cosas cambiaron —susurró. Parecía que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para su dos compañeros—. Oh, cómo cambiaron...

—¿Qué cambió señora Brown? —preguntó Albus gentilmente. El mal presentimiento que tenía anteriormente estaba de vuelta y, aunque lo intentaba, no podía ignorar las similitudes entre este niño y el otro. Pero todavía podía convencerse de que sólo eran coincidencias.

Snape pudo haber sido demasiado joven como para haber estado allí, pero sabía lo que su mentor estaba pensando; Albus le había contado historias sobre el brillante alumno que pisó Hogwarts cincuenta años atrás, y si él podía ver las similitudes basadas en lo que Albus le había contado, entonces estaba seguro de Albus las podía ver incluso mejor.

—¿Ustedes se lo van a llevar, verdad? —preguntó la matrona con una voz poco más alta que un susurro.

—Harry ha estado registrado desde que nació; nada de los que nos diga hará que cambiemos de opinión. Sólo queremos saber un poco más sobre él" respondió Dumbledore intentando tranquilizarla.

La señora Brown asintió con la cabeza y les dijo todo lo que sabía y sospechaba.

—Cuando cumplió siete años, las cosas cambiaron. Nunca tuvimos pruebas de nada. Continuó siendo el perfecto estudiante, un prodigio que encantaba a sus profesores. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo los niños comenzaron a temerle. Comenzó con Ben. No hubo pruebas, pero su brazo no se rompería solo, ¿verdad? Y Ben tenía 14 años, y el pequeño Harry sólo siete.  
>Pocos meses después nos fuimos a visitar una graja, para que los niños pudiesen ver a los animales. Una pequeña serpiente de jardín entró en el autobús, a Harry le gustó y decidió conservarla. No vimos nada de malo en eso; era pequeña, estaba casi siempre en el bolsillo de Harry, y no hacía daño a nadie. Pero Steve, un huérfano mayor y amigo de Ben, en la noche antes de Navidad, se metió en la habitación de Harry y robó el animal, lo mató, lo puso en una caja, la envolvió y puso el '<em>regalo<em>' en la cama de Harry. A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se burlaban de él. Le dijeron que era un monstruo y que incluso la serpiente se suicidó para no tener que estar cerca de él. A pesar de todo, Harry ni siquiera derramó una lágrima.  
>Una semana después de que esto sucediera, Steve fue hospitalizado; estaba en un coma profundo. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, se fue a la cama la noche anterior y la mañana siguiente, simplemente no despertaba. Estuvo dos semanas en coma, y cuando despertó tuvo que ser institucionalizado; los médicos todavía no sabían lo que pasó. Pero recuerdo la sonrisa de Harry.<br>Al año siguiente encontramos a dos niños encerrados en el sótano, no sé lo que pasó, pero empezaron a tener miedo de su propia sombra, y nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Además hicieron todo lo que posible para no estar en el mismo lugar que Harry. Creo que se prolongó durante seis o siete meses. Después de eso, uno de los chicos, Colin, se suicidó. Se ahorcó en su habitación.  
>No hay una sola prueba, e incluso si lo acuso de algo, ¿quién me creería? La mayoría de las personas, cuando lo miran, sólo ven su rostro angelical; él fascina a todo el mundo. Es un verdadero ángel caído.<p>

Cuando la señora Brown terminó, pudieron verlo con claridad; su expresión era de puro miedo. Sin embargo, junto con el miedo había otra emoción, a la que casi podían llamar sobrecogimiento, y eso hizo que ambos hombres temblasen. Los dos habían visto expresiones similares, pero mucho más intensas y en los caras de los mortífagos.

Snape no fue capaz de contener el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando se acordó de su antiguo amo. Albus hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y preguntó si era posible hablar con Harry. Solamente los largos años de vivir como espía impidieron que Snape mostrase lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la idea de ver a Potter no le gustó ni un poco. Si fuera por él, dejaría al mocoso allí y no volvería a poner un pie allí de nuevo, pero no lo era, y en el fondo sabía que no tenían otra opción, pero había algo en Potter que lo inquietaba.

Cuando la señora Brown les condujo a la habitación de Harry, se sorprendieron cuando ella se limitó a señalar la puerta y se fue; era obvio que no quería estar cerca de Harry.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y vieron a Harry, tanto Dumbledore como Snape tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su conmoción. Normalmente, cuando pensaban en Harry Potter, ambos imaginaban una réplica de James con los ojos de Lily. Estaban preparados para pequeños cambios, pero no para lo que vieron, e inmediatamente ambos entendieron lo que la señora Brown quería decir con 'ángel caído'.

Sentado al lado de la ventana, con la espalda pegada a la pared, con la pierna izquierda estirada frente a él y su pierna derecha doblada tocando su pecho, con el brazo derecho sobre su rodilla y un libro en la mano izquierda, con la cabeza inclinada un poco a un lado y el cabello tan oscuro como la noche enmarcando su rostro aristocrático que era casi exclusivo de los Black, se podría decir que era un Potter, pero algunas características eran puramente de los Black, obviamente heredades de su abuela paterna. También tenía rasgos de los Malfoy y los Rosier, quienes se habían casado con algunos Potter a lo largo de la historia; Dumbledore recordó que su tatara-abuela fue la única chica de los Rosier. Al parecer, Harry heredó rasgos de varias líneas, dando origen a una belleza sin precedentes.

Snape también lo vio, pero no se olvidó de Lily Potter, quien fue considerada la chica más guapa de Hogwarts en su tiempo. Y cuando el sol brilló sobre el cabello de Harry no se perdió el brillo rojo sangre que tenía. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, que podían haber tenido la misma forma que los de Lily, pero cuyo color era completamente distinto. Ninguno de los dos pudo detener un escalofrío cuando miraron a unos ojos con el color de la muerte, ojos exactamente del mismo tono que la maldición Avada Kedavra.

El primero en recobrarse fue Dumbledore y rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos profesores se perdió las alteraciones sutiles en la cara de Harry; parecía más inocente, más infantil. Se acordaron inmediatamente de lo que la señora Brown había dicho, '_...e incluso si lo acusara de algo, ¿quién me creería?... él fascina a todo el mundo..._' Apartando las malas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, Dumbledore le saludó jovialmente.

—Harry, es un placer verte de nuevo. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el profesor Severus Snape.

—Buenas tardes, es un placer conocerles —respondió Harry. Tenía una voz casi musical, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Snape estaba seguro de que si no hubiese tenido esa conversación con la matrona del orfanato se habría creído que la sonrisa no era falsa.

—Bueno Harry, el profesor Snape y yo venimos para invitarte a una escuela para niños especiales.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Toda la inocencia que había en su rostro desapareció y en su lugar había una mirada fría y calculadora, algo que Snape no creía posible en un niño.

—¿Qué tipo de escuela? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Ah , bueno, la escuela de la que soy director se llama Hogwarts; es una escuela de magia.

Albus se estaba preparando para darle una explicación de cómo Harry era un mago y realizar algunos hechizos para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad, cuando oyó una risita proveniente de Harry. Creyendo que el joven pensaba que estaba siendo engañado y preparándose para explicarle que eso era, de hecho, la verdad, cuando vio algo en los ojos de Harry; ¿reconocimiento y alivio? Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo mejor, la expresión ya se había ido y Harry soltó.

—Así que lo que puedo hacer es magia... Lo sabía, sabía que era diferente a ellos.

La palabra '_ellos_' fue dicha con tanto desprecio y asco que ambos profesores se quedaron casi boquiabiertos. Dumbledore pensó inmediatamente en Tom Riddle, pero había una diferencia. Cuando el pequeño Tom Riddle dijo algo similar fue dicho con odio, mientras que Harry habló con desdén y repugnancia, como si ni siquiera los considerara humanos o dignos de su atención, la verdad es que Albus no sabía lo que era peor.

—¿Es eso así? ¿Qué puedes hacer? —preguntó Albus en un tono tranquilo y jovial, ocultando toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que sentía.

Por un segundo o dos Snape estaba seguro de que los ojos de Potter estaban analizando sus almas, juzgándolos, viendo si eran dignos de confianza o no. Snape estaba seguro de que era una especie de prueba, y cuando Potter mostró un brillo en sus ojos, una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y les miró como un niño emocionado, Snape estaba seguro de que habían pasado la 'prueba'. Pero esa seguridad pronto se esfumó.

—Oh, las cosas extrañas que pasan cuando estoy triste o enojado —les dijo Harry en un tono de voz tan lleno de inocencia que era difícil no creer que era verdad—, un profesor me gritó y de repente su pelo pasó a ser azul. A veces cuando estoy enfadado las cosas empiezan a temblar. Ese tipo de cosas —terminó con una sonrisa feliz.

Y por unos momentos ambos hombres creyeron en la imagen inocente que Harry esta mostrando, por unos momentos pensaron que todo lo que la señora Brown había dicho era solo una coincidencia, por unos momentos no vieron más que a un niño inocente. Pero eso era todo todo, un momento en el que vieron lo que Harry quería que vieran.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos olvidó lo que la señora Brown les había dicho. Así que la imagen que Harry estaba mostrando, aunque era persuasiva, no engañó a los profesores.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

—Profesor, ¿cómo puedo ir a la escuela? ¿Tengo que realizar algún tipo de prueba para obtener una beca? ¿O algo por el estilo?

La pregunta del niño les recordó a los profesores que Harry no sabia nada de su propia historia. Por una fracción de segundo Dumbledore pensó en no decirle nada, pero tan pronto como el impulso apareció, desapareció. El niño tenía derecho a saber y el hecho era que Él era El-Niño-Que-Vivió era imposible de esconder. Suspirando, el profesor respondió.

—No necesitas una beca; tus padres te dejaron todo lo que tenían.

—¿Mis padres? —Preguntó Harry en un tono neutro y con una cara inexpresiva— ¿usted conoció a mis padres?

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente y conjuró tres sillas para que se sentaran. No se perdió el interés de Harry cuando vio su varita, ni su confusión, pero cuando Dumbledore señaló la silla para que se sentara, lo hizo, sin decir una palabra. Dumbledore y Snape se sentaron en las otras dos y compartieron una breve mirada antes de que Albus comenzara.

—Hace algunos años, antes de que nacieras, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra. Un mago subió al poder y comenzó la guerra. Tus padres participaron y se convirtieron en objetivos rápidamente. Tu madre quedó embarazada, y tus padres decidieron pasar a la clandestinidad para que estuvieses a salvo. Pero, desafortunadamente, terminó encontrándote. Voldemort, el nombre del Señor Oscuro, mató a tus padres e intentó matarte, pero la maldición que usó se volvió contra él, y él perdió sus poderes y desapareció. Lily, James y tú sois conocidos como los héroes que pusieron fin a la guerra y trajeron la paz al Mundo Mágico.

Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Albus y Severus no sabían a ciencia cierta cómo proceder; esperaban una respuesta más emocional, ya te no todos los días te enterabas de que tus padres fueron asesinados.

—¿Esa guerra termino? ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de los dos bandos? —Acabó preguntando Harry, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Ambos profesores tardaron un poco en contestar; no se esperaban esas preguntas. Ellos esperaban preguntas sobre sus padres, no sobre la guerra.

—La guerra terminó, sí —respondió Albus—, sobre los objetivos, es un tema complejo, del que los niños de tu edad no deben preocuparse.

Severus estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta equivocada tan pronto como Albus terminó de hablar. Potter, que había mantenido una expresión amistosa y ligeramente interesada en su rostro, se volvió cerrado y frío y toda emoción desapareció de su rostro. Severus sintió una punzada de temor al ver el comportamiento del niño.

—Ya veo —susurró Harry en un tono frío que hizo que Severus se estremeciera; ese tono de voz que era tan similar al que el Señor Oscuro utilizaba cuando uno de sus seguidores le había disgustado, y que normalmente era seguido de un Crucio— ¿Podría entonces informarme sobre cómo puedo acceder a lo que mis padres me dejaron? ¿Qué necesito para la escuela, dónde puedo comprarlo y toda esa información?

En ese instante, Severus supo que habían perdido a Potter, pero si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo no creía que lo hubiesen tenido alguna vez. Potter no era para nada lo que había esperado, y por primera vez Severus deseó que Potter fuese como su padre, James Potter.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —respondió Albus ya sin el brillo habitual en los ojos—, aquí esta la carta con toda la información necesaria. La lista con todo lo que necesitas comprar, el billete de tren, dónde y cómo cogerlo y el día y la hora en que sale. El profesor Snape puede acompañarte al Callejón Diagon, donde puedes comprar todas las cosas para el colegio.

Harry cogió la carta, la abrió y examinó su contenido.

—No será necesario que el profesor me acompañe. Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, y no quiero molestar. Además, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mi mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Albus en un tono suave. No podían obligar a Harry a llevar a alguien con él, pero ninguno de los profesores se sentía a gusto dejándolo ir solo.

—Sí —fue la única respuesta que Harry les dio. Así que, con un suspiro, Dumbledore le dio la llave de Gringotts a Harry, le explicó cómo llegar al Callejón Diagon y cómo encontrar la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry les dio las gracias y con una breve despedida ambos profesores dejaron la habitación del joven Harry. Le dijeron un rápido adiós a la señora Brown y no tardaron más en salir aquel lugar. Ninguno de los dos notó los ojos del color de la muerte que les seguían desde la ventana del tercer piso, ya que ambos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos sobre Harry James Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>299/14**

**BIENVENIDO/AS a este nuevo proyecto! n_n**

**Bueno, aclaraciones; ejem, como puse arriba este cap fue traducido por **xFang** quien había comenzado a traducir esta fantástica historia pero que por razones personales tuvo que dejar. Ahí entro yo, jejeje, como esta es DEFINITIVAMENTE una historia que nadie se debería perder pregunté para poder seguirla y he recibido el visto bueno tanto de **xFang **como** de Little. Miss. Xanda.** (IUJUU)  
>Así que, resumiendo, los primeros 6 capítulos fueron traducidos por ella, yo en este caso lo único que hice fue cambiar a mi estilo de escritura con los guiones y quizás alguna falta pero, en verdad traté de no cambiar nada de lo escrito porque no es mi trabajo y quise respetarlo.<br>A partir del cap 7 será mi propio trabajo y ¡Ahhh! ¡Nervios! xDD Esta traducción es enoooorme, de en serio. Va recién por el capi 21 y van como 230mil palabras Sooo, eso, enorme.**

**POR FAVOR, y desde ya lo digo, paciencia con los capis. Estoy tratando de adelantar pero los capis son largos y bue... NO DOY ni día ni fecha para subir. Subiré medio seguido mientras tenga pero desp ni idea. **

**Mmm, ¿q más? Ah sí, esta historia NO está terminada aún, como dije va por el capi 21 y va para largo. Las actualizaciones son constantes aunque tarden.  
>El SLASH aparecerá, EVENTUALMENTE obvio, ya que ahora Harry es muy peke xD Y, creo que nada más.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten por adelantado ;)<br>****Se agradece mucho mucho mucho!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Callejón Diagon

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**'Callejón Diagon'**

**.**

**.**

El día en que los profesores Dumbledore y Snape le dijeron al joven Harry lo que era, fue un día revolucionario para él. Tan pronto como los profesores se fueron, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry; ¡él era un mago! Apenas podía contener su alegría. Siempre supo que era diferente, evidentemente, pero ahora tenía la confirmación de que era diferente de todos esos locos con los que vivió. Y mejor aún, había toda una sociedad llena de gente como él, y en muy poco tiempo iba a ser una parte de ella.

Tendría mucho que hacer al día siguiente; primero tenía que ver lo que sus padres le habían dejado y después de eso, dependiendo de lo que le hubiesen dejado, tenía que ir a comprar ropa, libros y material escolar.

Tenía mucho que aprender acerca de esta nueva sociedad, especialmente sobre la guerra que el profesor mencionó. Una guerra no termina porque el líder desaparece, pero ya que el profesor no había respondido a sus preguntas tendría que buscarlas él mismo. Odiaba leer sobre historia, ya que ésta estaba escrita por los vencedores y los perdedores siempre eran los malos, pero quizás podría obtener algunos datos que no hubiesen sido influenciados por las ideas del autor; siempre había que tener esperanza.

Y así Harry se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, soñando con el momento en que dejaría atrás ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó antes de lo habitual. Se puso su mejor ropa, aunque eso no significaba mucho; todas eran de segunda mano y no de la mejor calidad, pero al menos eran mejores que el resto que tenía. Dejó una nota a la señora Brown y tomó el primer autobús a Londres. Como era bastante temprano no tuvo problemas para encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a encontrar la calle donde, según le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, estaba el Caldero Chorreante, y en poco tiempo entró en el pequeño y viejo pub.

Harry apenas podía creerlo, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía. Sin perder un segundo, se acercó a la barra.

—Disculpe —su voz se escuchó por encima del ruido que había y Tom, al menos así le dijo el profesor Dumbledore que se llamaba, miró hacia él.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

Harry compuso una expresión tan inocente como le fue posible y sonrió.

—Buenos días señor Tom. Ayer el profesor Snape me dijo que yo era un mago y me dio una carta con todas las cosas que tengo que comprar en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Puede abrir la puerta para mí?

Esta máscara que Harry había perfeccionado con los años era ideal para esta situación.

Admitió para sí mismo que estaba emocionado, pero nunca solía comportarse tan infantil o inocentemente. Simplemente no era él, pero sabía lo útil que era transmitir la idea de un niño inocente, y como no sabía nada de este nuevo mundo en el que entraba era la mejor máscara para usar.

—Por supuesto muchacho —le dijo Tom con una sonrisa llevándolo a la parte trasera del pub, donde se detuvieron delante de una pared de ladrillo—, presta atención a la secuencia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio a Tom sacar su varita y tocar varios ladrillos, y delante de sus ojos apareció una puerta que conducía a otra calle.

—Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon.

Harry trató de controlar su reacción, realmente lo hizo, pero era difícil; todo el lugar desbordaba magia y Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Tom en la parte trasera del pub; estaba paralizado.

Sin embargo, Harry recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer y rápidamente se recompuso. Por suerte, era bastante temprano y había poca gente en el callejón, y los que estaban allí no le prestaban la más mínima atención. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore no fue difícil encontrar Gringotts, pero pasó casi un minuto entero cerca del edificio observando las extrañas criaturas que estaban la puerta. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran, pero sospechaba que trabajaban para el banco. Tan pronto como entró su máscara infantil se desvaneció y aquélla que estaba más cerca de su verdadero yo salió a la superficie. Harry no lo sabía, pero su paso era perfectamente aristocrático, y ni siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta le quitaba la belleza natural que poseía. Sin prestar atención a los pocos magos que se encontraban en el banco,

Harry se dirigió a un mostrador.

—Buenos días. Me gustaría hablar con alguien responsable de mi cuenta —Harry siempre creyó que los modales no le hacen mal a nadie, y viendo que estaba en frente de una criatura que nunca había visto y de la que no sabía nada, creyó que era mejor prevenir que curar.

El ser frente a él le miró como si fuera algo insignificante y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir: ¿quién se creía que era esta criatura como para mirarle así?

—Piérdete mocoso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con basura —gruñó la criatura, mirando su ropa con desdén.

Harry sintió hervir su sangre, normalmente tenía un excelente control sobre sus emociones, pero había ciertas cosas que no toleraba, y aquella cosa delante de él había cruzado la línea.

Hasta ese momento Harry había tenido unos modales perfectos, quizá incluso había estado demasiado serio, pero a la vez amigable. Ahora, sin embargo, el aire a su alrededor cambió, su expresión perdió toda emoción y su ojos brillaron con un fuego que apenas mostraba el poder que Harry poseía. Cuando habló su voz sonó plana, mostrando lo enojado que estaba.

—Dije —susurró quedamente, a pesar de que nadie tuvo dificultad alguna en oírle porque su voz fue aumentada con su magia, dando la sensación de que llenaba todo el espacio donde estaba Harry—, que me gustaría habar con el responsable de mi cuenta.

Y sólo para asegurarse de que la criatura frente a él entendió, Harry hizo que su magia envolviese al ser completamente, asfixiándolo.

La criatura comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y sus ojo se abrieron como platos.

Después de unos momentos, Harry dejó libre a la criatura, que tartamudeó cuando habló.

—¿N-nombre?

—Harry Potter —respondió Harry, volviendo a la máscara anterior. Todavía estaba enojado, pero recordó que no sabía nada de esta sociedad y tuvo que controlarse un poco, al menos hasta que supiese más acerca de este nuevo mundo.

No se perdió la manera en que se abrieron los ojos de la criatura cuando escuchó su nombre, ni su mirada de asombro en el rostro del mago a su lado. Aparentemente su nombre era muy conocido, cierto que Dumbledore le dijo que sus padres y él eran considerados héroes, pero no esperaba que su nombre fuera tan fácil de reconocer. Tenía que encontrar información los más rápidamente posible. También notó cómo sus ojos viajaron hacia su frente, o más bien a la cicatriz que estaba oculta por el pelo.

—Griphook —exclamó la criatura cuando se recuperó del shock—, lleva al señor Potter a la oficina de Goldaxe.

La criatura que apareció hizo una breve reverencia y con un fuerte _'sígame, señor Potter_', lo condujo por un pasillo con varias puertas. Pararon frente a una que decía 'Administrador de cuentas Goldaxe', llamó y abrió la puerta. Habló brevemente con aquél que estaba dentro en un idioma que Harry no entendió, y le hizo señas para que entrara.

—Puede entrar señor Potter.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y entró en la oficina. Estaba ricamente decorada, tenía varios murales, y aquellos que mostraban batallas estaban veteados en oro. Había un escritorio justo enfrente, con una criatura sentada detrás de él. Era más grande que las que Harry había visto, y también parecía más viejo, pero no le daba un aspecto más débil, sino más sabio—. Puede sentarse señor Potter —el tono de su voz era más profundo, y Harry pensó que sonaba similar a cuando se frotan dos piedras—, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?  
>—Buenos días. El profesor Dumbledore me informó ayer que mis padres me dejaron todo lo que tenían. Quiero saber todo lo que hay y lo lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta. Dependiendo de la cantidad me gustaría, cuando termine, coger un poco de dinero —respondió Harry con cortesía y un poco de respeto en su voz.<p>

—Muy bien. Sin embargo, señor Potter, tendremos que confirmar su identidad antes de revelar dicha información, se trata de una cuestión de seguridad, y tomamos precauciones similares con todos los clientes que tienen cuentas grandes.

—¿Y cómo van a confirmar mi identidad? —preguntó Harry, curioso de saber cómo funcionaban las cosas.

—Es un procedimiento sencillo, sólo tiene que poner tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino. El hechizo que tiene confirmará su identidad y mostrará todo lo que le pertenece legítimamente.

—Hmm, de acuerdo —dijo Harry cogiendo la daga que Goldaxe le había tendido. Se hizo un corte superficial en el pulgar y dejó caer tres gotas sobre el pergamino. Se concentró en el corte del dedo y vio cómo se cerraba lentamente. Satisfecho, volvió a mirar el pergamino. La sangre que había caído en él estaba formando palabras; fue capaz de leer su nombre antes de que Goldaxe cogiera el pergamino y analizara la información.

—Veamos señor Potter... tiene dos cuentas. Una es la bóveda familiar de los Potter y la otra es la bóveda personal que se creó para usted cuando nació. Sin embargo, no puede acceder todavía a la bóveda familiar. Cuando cumpla catorce podrá sacar libros, joyas, armas y otras cosas de su interior, y cuando llegue a los diecisiete obtendrá el control total de la bóveda y todo lo que contiene. Su bóveda personal sólo tiene dinero; todos los años, en su cumpleaños, se transfieren cincuenta mil galeones de la bóveda familiar. Viendo que usted nunca ha utilizado su bóveda, tiene 500 mil galeones en ella.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que se viese la sorpresa en su rostro.

¿500.000? ¿Y en su cumpleaños recibiría otros 50 mil? Había vivido en aquel orfanato con esos malditos, sin siquiera tener dinero para comprar ropa y pasando hambre, y durante todo ese tiempo había tenido una fortuna esperándole. Controlando sus emociones, Harry le preguntó a su administrador de cuentas.

—¿Y si quiero comprar cosas fuera del Mundo Mágico o quiero sacar dinero?

—En los últimos años hemos creado algo similar a las tarjetas de crédito muggle. Las tarjetas están encantadas, por lo que sólo pueden ser utilizadas por el cliente, y para comprar cosas en las tiendas sólo hay que dársela y el dinero se transferirá. En el mundo muggle funcionan como una tarjeta de crédito normal, pero ya que tiene una cuota anual de 100 galeones, sólo las familias más ricas la usan. Aquellos que no utilizan la tarjeta tienen que venir al banco para sacar dinero de su bóveda y cambiar los galeones por libras si quieren comprar algo en el mundo muggle.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry—. Quiero una de esas tarjetas, pero también quiero sacar cincuenta galeones y 100 libras.

—Muy bien señor Potter, sólo tomará un momento.

Goldaxe escribió algo en un pergamino y poco más de un minuto después entró Griphook con dos bolsas, unos trozos de pergamino, y algo muy similar a una tarjeta de crédito hecha de oro.

—Aquí tiene señor Potter. En la bolsa de color verde oscuro tiene sus galeones, en la negro las libras, y aquí está su tarjeta. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejar caer una gota de sangre en las bolsas y la tarjeta y firmar este pergamino.Y si alguna vez pierde las bolsas o la tarjeta sólo tiene que venir aquí y nos haremos cargo de ello.

Harry cogió la daga otra vez y siguió las instrucciones de Goldaxe. Después de firmar el pergamino, desapareció.

—¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? —preguntó Goldaxe tan pronto como vio que Harry había terminado.

—No, eso fue todo. Gracias por su tiempo —respondió Harry educadamente.

—Muy bien. Griphook le acompañará a la salida.

Harry siguió a la criatura poniendo ambas bolsas y la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Ahora que había resuelto sus asuntos financieros tenía que hacer las compras, montones y montones de compras.

Sacó la carta que tenía sus útiles escolares e inspeccionó lo que necesitaba. Al ver que la mayoría de las cosas eran bastante voluminosas, decidió comprar primero un baúl, de manera que pudiese poner todo dentro para no tener que andar cargando bolsas pesadas.

Como no sabía dónde estaba nada, pasó un poco de tiempo paseando por el Callejón Diagon mirando escaparates. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan interesante. Su lugar favorito hasta ahora era la librería; tenía tantos libros que Harry que estaba seguro de que allí gastaría una pequeña fortuna. Acabó encontrando una tienda llamada 'Bolsas y Baúles para todas las ocasiones', así que entró. Tenía un mostrador en frente de la puerta y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes que mostraban una serie de bolsas y baúles. Al no conocer la diferencia entre ellos se acercó al mostrador para ver si podía llamar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo.

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años apareció.

—Lo siento, estaba en el taller. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el hombre en un tono amistoso.

—No pasa nada —respondió Harry manteniendo un aire amable y educado pero con una sonrisa inocente en su cara. No podía parecer demasiado infantil, pero tampoco podía comportarse como lo hizo en el banco —siento molestarle pero, ¿podría decirme qué tipo de baúles tiene? Me contaron todo ayer y todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de aprender mucho. Por lo que sé, uno de estos baúles me podría comer —concluyó Harry con una risita.

Odiaba parecer tan ignorante, pero sabía que a veces había que admitir tus debilidades si querías superarlas.

El hombre rió y dijo;

—No es ningún problema. Es por es que estoy aquí. Bueno, supongo que quieres una mochila de uso diario y un baúl para la escuela, para poner todas tus cosas, ¿correcto? —Harry asintió y el hombre continuó—. las mochilas tienen todas los mismos encantamientos, la única diferencia es cómo se ven. Son más grandes por dentro que por fuera y tienen un hechizo para que sean ligeros como una pluma; no importa cuántos libros pongas, siempre será ligera. Los baúles tienen más variedad. Tenemos el baúl básico, que el que normalmente compran los estudiantes, y que tiene un compartimento que es dos veces más grande por dentro. También tenemos uno que tiene tres compartimentos, que es el que compran los estudiantes que tienen más dinero para tener su ropa, los ingredientes de pociones y las cosas escolares en diferentes compartimentos.

Estos dos son generalmente los que los estudiantes compran, pero también tenemos otros dos modelos; uno con cinco compartimentos y otro con siete. Éstos son mucho más caros que los otros. El de cinco tiene tres compartimentos básicos, como el baúl de tres. Después tiene un cuarto que puede ser biblioteca o laboratorio de pociones, y luego tiene un quinto compartimento, que es un apartamento que cuenta con una sala de estar, comedor, cocina, dormitorio, despacho y cuarto de baño.

El de siete compartimentos es idéntico al de cinco, pero tiene la biblioteca y el laboratorio de pociones, así como un segundo apartamento.

Harry estaba muy interesado en el baúl de cinco compartimentos. No tenía ni idea de cómo era el apartamento o cómo se podía poner en un baúl, pero no podía ser peor que la pequeña habitación en la que dormía.

—¿Puedo ver el baúl de los cinco compartimentos?

—Por supuesto muchacho. Ven aquí —el hombre lo llevó a un baúl que había en el suelo.

Por lo que Harry podía ver, era un baúl como todos los demás. Era de madera oscura, con un metal oscuro en las esquinas, al igual que las asas y la cerradura, que además tenía cinco piedras. Harry no estaba seguro, paro a él le parecían esmeraldas.

—Se trata de un baúl de cinco compartimentos. Podemos alterar el exterior según los gustos del cliente; este es el aspecto básico, por así decirlo. ¿Puede ver estas esmeraldas en la cerradura? —Harry asintió, y éste continuó—. Bueno, si pulsa una de ellas, se abrirá el compartimento respectivo. Mira... —y el hombre presionó la primera piedra. El cierre se abrió y él abrió la tapa, mostrando el interior. Harry vio que era un compartimento normal, pero más grande que el exterior. El hombre cerró la tapa y presionó la cuarta piedra. Abrió de nuevo la tapa y esta vez Harry pudo ver estanterías dentro del compartimento, así como un pergamino y una pluma.

—Ah, este tiene biblioteca. Voy a explicarte como funciona. Los estantes que estás viendo aquí no son los únicos disponibles Cuando estos se llenan, el primero desaparece y aparece una nuevo en la parte inferior. Esta biblioteca tiene capacidad para cinco mil libros. El pergamino que ha aparecido está ligado a la biblioteca. Imagina que quieres un libro específico, pero ya tienes miles, y buscar entre todos ellos sería un proceso bastante lento y aburrido. Para facilitarlo hemos creado esto; escribes el nombre del libro en él y éste aparecerá en el primer estante. Si escribes el nombre del autor, todos los libros que tengas en la biblioteca escritos por él aparecerán. Si, por ejemplo, escribes la palabra 'agua', todos los libros que tengan la palabra 'agua' aparecerán, pero si escribes 'hechizos de gua' todos los libros que contengan este tipo de hechizos aparecerán. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué te parece?

Harry estaba bastante impresionado, y aunque normalmente no mostrase sus emociones, era difícil contener su entusiasmo.

—Creo que es brillante —acabó diciendo— ¿Cree que podría ver el apartamento? Estoy muy interesado en este baúl, y si el apartamento es tan bueno como la biblioteca, estoy seguro que lo comprare.

El hombre sonrió y cerró la tapa.

—No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte el apartamento, pero cuando dije que estos eran mucho más caros no estaba bromeando. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitirte uno de estos?

—Creo que sí —respondió Harry con confianza—. Por lo que he visto tengo más que suficiente, pero aunque fuese algo más caro aún valdría la pena.

—Muy bien, si estás seguro. Vamos a ver el quinto compartimento.

Y abrió la tapa de nuevo. La primera cosa que Harry notó fue la escalera que apareció en el baúl. Al ver que el hombre se metía en el baúl le siguió, y en cuanto su cabeza pasó por la abertura, la tapa se cerró y pequeñas luces aparecieron en las paredes laterales, iluminando el camino. Bajó unas escaleras más hasta llegar al final y vio una habitación con paredes y muebles blancos. La única razón por la que no quedó ciego fue porque todo estaba pintado con diferentes tonos de blanco.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —dijo el tendero alegremente—. Sé que no es muy bonito con todo blanco, pero es por una buena razón. El apartamento tiene un encantamiento que permite al cliente elegir los colores que quiere. Para cambiarlo sólo tienes que poner la punta de tu varita en los muebles o paredes y pensar en el color que deseas. Sin embargo, el encantamiento sólo funciona una vez, por lo que sería mejor si ya tuvieses una idea de lo que quieres. Además, no se puede cambiar la forma de los muebles, pero puedes comprar otro y ponerlo aquí, aunque estos no podrán cambiar de color con el encantamiento. Sólo los podrías cambiar con la transfiguración y los hechizos que se enseñan en los últimos años de Hogwarts. Pero, aparte de esto, es un apartamento normal que puedes decorar como quieras. ¿Quieres ver el resto del lugar?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Ahora que sabía la razón de tanto blanco estaba prestando más atención. La habitación en la que estaba tenía la misma forma que el baúl; la pared más pequeña era un rectángulo, la que que estaba donde las escaleras tenía 16 pies de largo, y la pared más grande era de 26 pies aproximadamente. En la pared de su izquierda había dos puertas, y en la de su derecha había una puerta y un arco abierto. En la pared frente a él había una chimenea de mármol negro.

—Las cosas que no están en blanco no se pueden cambiar, ya que el hechizo no funciona en ellas —le informó el hombre cuando vio que Harry estaba mirando. Harry asintió y siguió inspeccionando la habitación. La mitad era un comedor y la otra mitad un salón. Cerca de él había un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas. Delante de él había una mesa tan grande como el sofá y dos sillones frente a éste. Al lado de la chimenea había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas para sentarse. También había dos alfombras en el suelo; una en el salón y otra en la zona del comedor.

Queriendo ver el resto, Harry abrió la primera puerta a su izquierda y vio que era el estudio. Las paredes de cada lado estaban llenas de estantes, en la pared opuesta había un escritorio y en el centro de la habitación había una alfombra, sobre la que había dos sillones y un diván.

—Detrás del escritorio, en la pared, hay un pergamino y una pluma, que funcionan de la misma manera que los de la biblioteca. Estos estantes también están conectados a la librería.

—Verdaderamente ingenioso —elogió Harry.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Harry abrió la siguiente. Era el dormitorio, que tenía una cama doble, un armario, una estantería y un diván.

—Esta estantería no está ligada a la biblioteca —le informó el hombre. No le prestó mucha atención a la habitación; incluso si sólo tuviese una cama sería mucho mejor que su habitación en el orfanato. Tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La cocina y el baño estaban completamente equipados, y la única cosa que era blanca eran las paredes y las sillas altas de la la cocina. Los armarios de la cocina eran de madera oscura con mármol gris, y el baño tenía azulejos negros, grises y azules.

Cuando salieron del baúl Harry estaba bastante impresionado. No tenía ni idea de que la magia tuviese tantas posibilidades, y apenas podía esperar para ver todo lo que era posible hacer con ella. Creía que con la magia ni siquiera el cielo era el límite.

—Quiero comprar un baúl con cinco compartimentos, con una biblioteca. Sólo tengo una pregunta o dos, y si pudiera contestarlas estaría muy agradecido.

—Haré lo que pueda, así que adelante.

—¿Hay alguna manera de impedir a los demás abrir mi baúl? ¿Y cómo evito que alguien mueva el baúl mientras estoy dentro?

—Eso se resuelve fácilmente. Si compras nuestro pack de seguridad, se echarán encantamientos en el baúl que previenen esas cosas, y también tiene la opción de poner una contraseña diferente en cada compartimento. Para establecer la contraseña sólo tienes que poner la punta de la varita en la piedra de un compartimento y decir la contraseña, pero solamente después de que los encantamientos de seguridad estén puestos en el baúl. El pack también tiene la opción de reducir y ampliar el tamaño del baúl con sólo un toque de tu varita.

—¿Y cuánto costaría eso?

—El baúl serían 5800 galeones y el pack otros 100.

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Viendo lo mucho que tenía en la bóveda, seis mil galeones no eran nada.

—Muy bien, ¿y el exterior del baúl?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos; obviamente, no había pensado que Harry pudiera comprarlo. Después de todo seis mil galeones eran mucho dinero, pero se recompuso rápidamente y respondió—. Sólo tienes que decirme el aspecto que deseas.

—Lo quiero en cuero negro, con las terminaciones metálicas, y las asas y la cerradura en plata. Las piedras pueden quedarse esmeralda. En la tapa quiero grabar las siglas H.J.P. en esmeralda y plata. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar terminado?  
>—Como el baúl ya está hecho, sólo tendríamos que cambiar el exterior y poner el pack de seguridad, así que debería tardar unos 10 o 15 minutos como máximo.<p>

—Perfecto. Y si no fuese mucha molestia también me gustaría una mochila con un aspecto similar.

—No es ningún problema —respondió el tendero, y cogiendo una mochila de un estante frente a él, volvió al taller, diciendo que enseguida estaría de vuelta.

Harry se tomó un tiempo organizando sus pensamientos. Mientra veían el interior del baúl tuvo que controlarse inmensamente para no mostrar lo sorprendido que estaba. No importaba la forma en que se mirase, no debería ser posible, pero llegó a la conclusión de que con magia las cosas que uno consideraría imposibles disminuyen enormemente. Apenas podía esperar para ver qué otras cosas eran posibles. Harry estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el comienzo de la escuela era todavía dentro de un mes, ya que así podría estudiar lo básico.  
>Poco más de quince minutos más tarde, el tendero volvió con su baúl y la mochila.<p>

—Bueno, aquí están —dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿Cómo te gustaría hacer el pago?

—Con una tarjeta de Gringotts.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. Sólo tienes que firmar aquí —dijo señalando un pergamino en el mostrador con el sello de Gringotts— ¿Ves el rectángulo que hay en la esquina derecha? Sólo tienes que poner la tarjeta allí, con la cara frontal hacia abajo.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo y una luz verde envolvió la tarjeta durante un segundo o dos, mostrando que los artículos estaban pagados. El hombre observó su firma y se le quedó mirando. Viendo su oportunidad, Harry cogió el baúl y la mochila y se dirigió a la salida con un rápido adiós. Cuando casi estaba fuera, oyó exclamar al tendero.

—¡Vuelva en otra ocasión, señor Potter!

Harry le sonrió y se fue. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que comprar y aún no sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas. Tan pronto como salió, puso la mochila en el baúl y exploró un poco más el callejón.

La segunda tienda en la que entró fue en una de ropa llamada '_Madame malkins_', donde simplemente dijo que quería la túnica de Hogwarts en el mejor material que tuviese. También pidió un guardarropa nuevo, en tonos oscuros, preferentemente en negro, gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Después de que la señora Malkins tomase sus medidas, le tomó poco más de media hora el obtener un guardarropa completo que consistía en siete pares de pantalones negros, un par de color gris oscuro y otro par de color azul oscuro. También compró tres camisas verdes en diferentes tonalidades, dos rojos, dos azules y una negra, así como dos jerséis negros, dos grises y uno verde. Además, decidió comprar dos camisetas rojas, tres azules y una verde.

También compró cinco túnicas; una negra, una gris, una azul, una verde y una roja. Al final tenía más ropa de la que jamás había tenido, pero estaba bastante satisfecho.

Puso todo dentro del baúl y optó por ir al boticario. Después de todo, sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo en la librería, por lo que sería mejor ir primero a los lugares que requiriesen menos tiempo.

El boticario fue su parada más rápida; sólo se acercó al mostrador y le dijo al vendedor que querría tres kits de primer año, y en menos de cinco minutos ya lo tenía todo. Simple y efectivo, en su opinión. Luego fue a comprar pergamino, plumas y tinta. Compró grandes cantidades de los tres, ya que nunca había escrito en pergamino y mucho menos con plumas, así que tendría que practicar. Finalmente sólo quedaban do cosas que tenía que comprar; una varita, que

Harry decidió obtener al final, y los libros.

Harry regresó a donde vio la librería y entró. Por suerte no había mucha gente y podía mirar los libros en paz. Harry quería poner todos los libros pudiese en la cesta pero resistió la tentación y primero compró sus libros escolares. Tras guardarlos, recorrió la librería sección por sección.

Empezó con la de Historia, donde compró sólo dos dos libros; uno llamado '_Hogwarts: Una historia' y otro llamado 'Importantes acontecimientos de los últimos siglos'._

Luego se dirigió a la sección denominada Defensa, donde compró cinco libros más. Dos de ellos hablaban acerca de los fundamentos de la defensa, y los otros tres simplemente le parecían interesantes. Uno era sobre duelos, y los otros dos sobre las maldiciones, sus contra-hechizos y escudos.

En la sección de Encantamientos y Transfiguración eligió dos libros; uno de cada uno. No es que los demás no llamasen su atención, pero dudaba de que fuese capaz de entenderlos.

Creía firmemente que primero tenías que aprender a caminar, y sólo entonces podrías correr.

Así que estaba utilizando la misma filosofía.

En la sección de Herbología no compró nada. Por lo que había visto, no era una materia que pudiese suscitar su interés y pensó que con la lectura del libro del colegio sería suficiente.

En Pociones compró cinco libros más; dos de ellos con lo básico, como cortar y las diferencias entre las diversas formas de cortar los ingredientes. Los otros tres eran acerca de los ingredientes y qué reacciones podrían tener juntos.

En la sección de Astronomía no eligió nada, y cuando pasaba por una que decía Adivinación, ni siquiera miró. Harry creía firmemente que las personas hacían su propio futuro.

Encontró la sección de Criaturas Mágicas fascinante, y compró varios libros que le llamaron la atención, sobretodo porque se hablaba de animales que hasta ese momento pensaba que eran mitos. ¿Quién habría pensado que los dragones eran reales?

Añadió a su colección dos libros sobre Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, que enseñaban lo básico y explicaban qué era posible hacer con esta rama de la magia.

Terminó con varios libros de cultura general y algunos sobre las normas/leyes y de los conocimientos del día a día del Mundo Mágico. Tenía suficientes libros para estudiar y siempre podía volver y comprar más si lo necesitaba. Pagó por todas sus cosas, las puso dentro del baúl, y salió de la librería en busca de la tienda de varitas.

Sentía curiosidad por estas llamadas varitas, ¿por qué los magos las utilizaban? ¿Eran todas iguales? ¿Todos los magos necesitan varitas? Tenía un montón de preguntas, y tal vez cuando encontrase la tienda sería capaz de obtener algunas respuestas.

Encontró la tienda con bastante rapidez. Tan pronto como entró sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. El aire estaba saturado de algo que Harry sólo podía definir como magia.

—Buenos días —dijo alguien detrás de él, y si Harry no estuviese acostumbrado a controlarse, hubiera saltado del susto.

Al volverse vio a un hombre viejo, con el pelo blanco, que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad y pálidos ojos grises que parecían un poco desenfocados.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry, tratando de mantener una mirada inocente y amable en su rostro, a pesar de que lo que realmente quería era fruncir el ceño al anciano, ya que odiaba ser sorprendido.

—Ah... el señor Potter, me preguntaba cuándo iba a verlo —el anciano le habló de la varita de su madre, de la de su padre e incluso le dijo que había vendido la varita que le dio esa cicatriz.

Mientras hacía eso, respondió algunas de las preguntas que tenía Harry sin siquiera tener que pedírselo.

Aún así todavía había cosas que quería saber, pero Ollivander, el nombre del anciano, le empezó a dar varitas. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que Ollivander estaba esperando, y él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las varitas que le dio, pero cada vez que tocaba una algo explotaba, se incendiaba o no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Ollivander, en cambio, más se emocionaba conforme más varitas probaba Harry. Cuando lo intentó con la vigésima varita, Harry comenzó a pensar que ninguna de las varitas se adaptaría, pero Ollivander se quedó con una mirada pensativa y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, regresando con una caja cubierta de polvo. Le entregó la varita a Harry, y tan pronto como sus dedos la tocaron, pudo notar la diferencia de inmediato; mientras las otras se sentían como simples palos de madera, esta emitía una onda cálida que viajó por su brazo y se propagó a través de su cuerpo. Pero aún así, Harry sintió que algo faltaba.

—Hmm... extraño —murmuró Ollivander mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó Harry apartando los ojos de la varita y centrándose en el fabricante.

—Estaba seguro de que esta era su varita; acebo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, y lo extraño es que el núcleo está unido a ti mágicamente, pero no la madera.

—¿Y eso tiene solución? —preguntó Harry, que no tenía conocimientos sobre la fabricación de la varitas.

—Sí, claro que tiene solución, pero es simplemente extraño —comentó Ollivander—. Ven, vamos a mi taller para encargarnos de eso. Trae la varita —y sin esperar para asegurarse de que Harry le seguía, Ollivander se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Al no ver otra opción, Harry le siguió.

La trastienda era donde Ollivander hacía sus varitas, y Harry encontró el lugar bastante interesante.

—Pon la varita en la mesa —le dijo Ollivander, señalando el espacio frente a el—. Bien, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ver cuál es la madera adecuada para ti. Es un proceso simple, ya que el núcleo ya está unido a ti, sólo tienes que mantenerlo en tu mano derecha y con la izquierda tienes que tocar la madera que hay en las cajas sobre el mostrador. Cuando sientas lo mismo que sentiste con el núcleo, querrá decir que hemos encontrado la madera adecuada. Dame unos mitos para extraer el núcleo.

Ollivander se centró en su varita y Harry prestó mucha atención mientras trabajaba. Con gran cuidado Ollivander puso la punta de su varita en la punta de la que estaba en la mesa, y trazó todo el camino hasta la base, en ambos sentidos. Después de eso, utilizó algo parecido a un bisturí, pero que tenía un tipo diferente de hoja, más delgada y larga. Harry pudo ver varias cosas grabadas en la hoja, y con ella, Ollivander trazó las mismas líneas que su varita tenía anteriormente. Al momento siguiente la varita se dividió en dos, dejando una pluma roja y dorada entre las dos mitades.

Puede coger la pluma señor Potter, pero con la mano derecha, no se olvide. Ahora sólo tiene que ir a ver qué madera responde a usted.

Harry hizo exactamente eso y en poco más de cinco minutos sintió lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que tocó la varita de acebo. Cuando le dio la madera a Ollivander, vio que sus ojos se ampliaban y una emoción similar al azoramiento cruzó su rostro.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Puedes darme el núcleo y en aproximadamente dos horas tendrás tu varita lista. ¿Por qué no vas a explorar el callejón Diagon o consigues algo para comer en el Caldero Chorreante?

—Está bien, nos vemos en dos horas.

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, era casi la hora de comer y no había tomado nada en toda la mañana, así que no le extrañaba tener un poco de hambre, de modo que fue al Caldero Chorreante y eligió una mesa un poco escondida, ya que no quería ser molestado. Unos momentos después, el camarero que le había abierto la puerta esa mañana vino a tomar su pedido y Harry pasó las siguientes dos horas leyendo unos de sus libros sobre el conocimiento general del Mundo Mágico y comiendo.

Harry encontró el libro bastante interesante, no era una obra de arte, pero tenía la información fundamental sobre el Mundo Mágico, como por ejemplo los medios de comunicación y transporte, cosas básicas pero que para alguien que acababa de entrar en este mundo eran interesantes y bastante útiles.

Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que casi ni se dio cuenta de las dos horas ya habían pasado. Pagó su comida y Harry le preguntó a Tom si podía volver a abrirle, y volvió a la tienda de varitas.

Entró y unos momentos después Ollivander salió de la trastienda, y tan pronto como le vio, dijo;

—Ah, señor Potter, acabo de terminar.

Puso una caja en el mostrador, la abrió y sacó la varita; era completamente blanca con el mango en forma de serpiente, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de forma que era posible ver sus colmillos y su lengua. Harry se sintió cautivado; era una obra de arte.

—Tejo y pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas —susurró Ollivander tan bajo que Harry casi ni le oyó.

Harry cogió la varita e inmediatamente supo que era la varita adecuada para él. Chispas de todos los colores salieron disparadas de la punta de la varita, pero lo más importante fue la sensación que rodeaba todo su ser; era cálida y la energía fluía a través de él, y en ese instante sintió que tenía el mundo a su pie. Era una sensación casi adictiva.

—Curioso... muy curioso...

Oyendo el susurro de Ollivander, Harry le miró y preguntó.

—¿Qué es curioso?

Ollivander le miró durante unos instantes y Harry tuvo la sensación de estaba debatiendo internamente si debía compartir la información o no. Harry no estaba seguro, pero por unos momentos creyó ver una expresión resignada, que enseguida desapareció.

—Es curioso que esa sea la varita destinada para usted, cuando es la gemela de la que le hizo esa cicatriz —terminó diciendo—. Sí, tejo y pluma de fénix, 13.5 pulgadas.

—¿Y es raro que las varitas sean... gemelas? —preguntó Harry encontrando el término algo peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que estaban hablando de varitas.

—Es un poco raro. Las varitas que son hermanas no son raras, significa que el animal que le dio el núcleo a una varita dio otro otro núcleo para otra. Normalmente esto ocurre con las varitas que tiene núcleos de pelo de unicornio o fibra de corazón de dragón. El pelo de la cola de unicornio porque suelen dar más de uno, y la fibra de corazón de dragón porque un corazón puede ser usado en más de una varita. Pasa unas pocas veces cada siglo, por lo general en miembros de una misma familia, que terminan comprando varitas hermanas porque tienes características similares. Si el acebo y la pluma de ´fénix se hubiesen unido a ti completamente, hubieses tenido la varita hermana del Señor Oscuro. Pero no lo hicieron, y ahora son gemelas.  
>Contrariamente a las varitas hermanas, las gemelas son extremadamente raras. En los últimos 500 años sólo hubo un caso registrado de varitas gemelas. Para que sean varitas gemelas, tienen que tener el mismo núcleo de la misma criatura,y tienen que estar hechas de la misma madera, extraída del mismo árbol y en el mismo momento. Esto es por lo que son tan raras, incluso si la madera es la misma, es extremadamente raro que sea del mismo árbol y obtenida al mismo tiempo. Normalmente los fabricantes de varitas sólo obtienen suficiente madera para una varita, y vuelven más tarde a por más si necesitan utilizar madera del mismo árbol. La mayoría de los fabricantes de varitas prefieren tener el mismo tipo de madera de árboles diferentes.<p>

—Hmm... Ya veo —dijo Harry cuando Ollivander terminó de hablar. Estaba bastante interesado en saber lo que significaba, pero no había ninguna razón para mostrarle a Ollivander lo interesante que encontraba esta información.

Pagó por la varita y salió de la tienda, sin prestar atención a los pálidos ojos grises que le siguieron con un rastro de miedo en ellos.

Tan pronto como estuvo cerca del Caldero Chorreante, sacó su varita y tocó el baúl con ella.

No pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rosto cuando vio que el baúl se encogía hasta tener el tamaño de una caja de cerillas. Todavía tenía que hacer unas compras en el mundo muggle, ese fue el nombre que los magos dieron a las personas no mágicas, según el libro que había estado leyendo, y no deseaba tener que arrastrar el baúl de un lugar a otro. Con su varita y el baúl en el bolsillo abandonó el caldero Chorreante y entró al mundo muggle.

Fue al centro comercial más cercano, ya que ahora que tenía dinero no tenía intención de utilizar ropa de segunda mano. Compró cinco pares de vaqueros; dos negros, uno gris y otros dos en diferentes tonos de azul. También compró dos jerséis. Las camisetas y camisas que había comprado en la tienda del Callejón Diagon parecían muggles, por lo que no tenía necesidad de comprar más.

También compró víveres, ya que ahora tenía un apartamento que podría usar. Sólo porque regresase al orfanato no significaba que tuviera que pasar más del tiempo del estrictamente necesario en compañía de muggles.

_Muggle, le gustó la palabra, mostraba lo desagradables que eran, lo diferentes que eran. Mostraba a esos pequeños insectos su lugar._

Además compró diferentes productos de higiene; en el orfanato siempre tenían que compartir y no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.

Después de haber terminado sus compras, Harry cogió el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta al orfanato. No estaba contento de tener que volver allí, pero al menos tenía muchos libros para leer y muchas cosas nuevas que aprender antes de ir de nuevo a donde realmente pertenecía.

Lo primero que hizo Harry fue poner una contraseña en el baúl, y después de confirmar que sólo se podía abrir con la contraseña, comenzó a organizarlo. En el primer compartimento puso todos los libros de la escuela, el pergamino, las plumas y la tinta. En el segundo puso todas sus cosas de pociones, excluyendo los libros. En el tercer compartimento colocó sus túnicas escolares y unos pantalones, jerséis, camisas y camisetas. El resto de la ropa planeaba dejarla en el armario de su nueva habitación. Después organizó su biblioteca, y como no tenía muchos libros no le costó mucho tiempo. También tenía algunos libros muggles, pero como no creía que fuese a utilizarlos mucho, decidió ponerlos en el estante de su nuevo dormitorio.

Cuando terminó con la biblioteca, comenzó la parte más complicada; la decoración de su apartamento. No es que fuera difícil de hacer, pero era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia y sólo tenía una oportunidad, por lo que si no le gustaba tendría que aguantare. Con esto en mente optó por utilizar los mismos colores que su ropa, que al menos le gustaban, y había docenas de tonos diferentes de gris, verde, azul y rojo.

Las paredes de su salón/comedor quedaron de un verde pálido, y las dos alfombras negras. El sofá pasó a se verde esmeralda y los sillones bosque verde. Las mesas tenían una base de cristal, así que eligió un color plateado para las patas. Para las sillas eligió el mismo color que el sofá, y para el cojín y las patas el mismo color plata que la mesa.

Para las paredes de su estudio eligió un color azul grisáceo. La alfombra la hizo de un color azul profundo y los dos sillones de color negro. Para el diván, optó por un color gris oscuro, con dos almohadas azul cielo.

Su habitación era un poco más difícil, ya que no quería colores demasiado brillantes, pero si estaba demasiado oscuro sabía que no le iba a gustar. Con esto en mente trató de hacer un arreglo aceptable. Hizo las paredes de un color verde claro, los muebles negros con reflejos plateados y las sábanas verde oscuro, con las almohadas de un color gris con puntadas verdes y la colcha negra con puntadas verdes. Para el diván eligió un color verde oscuro con una almohada negra. Lo consideró un trabajo bien hecho, ya que la habitación tenía color pero no demasiado.

El cuarto de baño estaba completamente hecho, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, que era en su opinión lo más fácil. Las paredes se volvieron de un color rojo muy claro, casi blanco, y haciendo que los cojines de las sillas se volviesen de un color rojo oscuro, terminó .

Tras esto, ordenó sus provisiones, puso su ropa en el armario y los productos de higiene en el baño, y ya estaba listo para empezar a disfrutar de su nuevo piso.

Harry pasó el resto del mes estudiante sus nuevos libros, y la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su baúl. Sólo salía por la mañana para desayunar y a veces para cenar. Solamente lo hacía para que la señora Brown le dejase en paz; tenían que tomar el desayuno juntos, así no sería extraño que no se presentase para comer o cenar. Mientras él estuviese en su cuarto a las nueve de la noche, que era cuando la señora Brown hacía sus rondas para ver si todo el mundo estaba en su cuarto, entonces podría pasar casi todo su tiempo disfrutando de su baúl y aprendiendo todo lo posible acerca de la magia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó 1 de septiembre y cogió el autobús para ir a King's Cross.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Dumbledore le había dado, Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en encontrar la plataforma adecuada. Cuando cruzó la barrera y vio el tren rojo que decía 'Expreso de Hogwarts' no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin, finalmente estaba donde pertenecía.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> sé que tiene un montón de dinero en su cuenta, pero hay una razón para ello. Se explicará cuando cumpla 14 años y vaya a la bóveda familiar

.

* * *

><p><strong>610/14**

**Espero les guste la historia. De en serio ES PUTAMENTE GENIAL! ^^**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo ;) **

*** papillon69 **(has visto!? x3 Joder, amo este fic sjajsaks ya quiero que suba el 22 ajajaja)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Gracias por estar siempre por allí! ;) )** * cmndr28 **(Gracias por pasar y me alegro te guste!)** * Sakura-Selene **(jaaja Odio a Dumbles también -_- Es grrrrr)** * moamoa2 **(Gracias! Y sí T_T es enooorme xD pero lo amo)** * lunadressa **(Muito obrigado! espero que você continue desfrutando Bj! xD) *** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! xD Nos vemos prontoooo!)** * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki **(Wiii jajajaja ;D)*** natyob **(me alegro y espero disfrutes de esta igual ;) )** * Guest **(Hola! jejeje Sí, una pena que no la haya podido seguir pero puedo decir que, aunque me tarde llegaré hasta que esté como 'complete' xD)** * UziKillian **(Gracias a a ti por pasar, leer y comentar! =D)

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Mejor Serás

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**'Mejor Serás...'**

**.**

**.**

Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en coger el tren, pues aunque había mucha gente en la plataforma nadie le prestaba atención. Incluso si hubiera gente buscando a '_Harry Potter' no tenían la menor idea de cómo era, y eso a él le parecía perfecto._ No tenía ningún deseo de entretener a su adorado público.

Como no quería estar rodeado de niños fue al último compartimento del tren, cerró la puerta y deseó que nadie le molestase. Cogió su baúl del bolsillo, lo amplió y se puso el uniforme inmediatamente. Viendo que el tren tardaría un poco en llegar, optó por leer un libro. Después de haber hecho todo lo que necesitaba, puso su baúl en el hueco que había sobre su asiento, se sentó en una posición cómoda y empezó a leer.

Era un libro que había comprado sobre runas para principiantes pero que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar. Lo encontró verdaderamente fascinante, y no podía esperar a tener esa asignatura. No entendía por qué la empezaban en su tercer año. Claro que era un poco difícil, pero era como aprender un nuevo idioma; cuanto más joven empezases más fácil sería para el cerebro crear las vías necesarias para hablarlo.

Casi veinte minutos después de haber llegado, oyó el silbido que señalaba la salida del tren y Harry sintió que su excitación crecía. Por fin iba a Hogwarts.

Harry pasó mucho tiempo pensando en cómo iba a comportarse. Finalmente concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y ver. Los libros que había leído indicaban que era visto como una especie de héroe y que era bastante famoso. Eso significaba que la gente mantendría sus ojos en él y que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería juzgada. Eso era algo que odiaba, pero que no podría cambiar, por lo que sólo tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso; estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

También se enteró de que la mayoría de la población tenía bastantes prejuicios contra los magos que veían de familias muggle o que eran mestizos. En su opinión era bastante estúpido, pues para él la sangre mágica era sangre mágica; no le importaba de dónde vinieran los magos mientras fuesen ú todo ello reafirmó su decisión. Esperaría, aprendería sobre la sociedad, vería cómo reaccionaban a él y luego elegiría su camino. Todavía era joven y tenía tiempo.

Harry estaba disfrutando el viaje en tren; un chico rubio había mirado en su compartimento, vio el libro y se fue, pero aparte de eso sólo la mujer del carrito había perturbado su paz, lo que le hizo todavía más feliz.

Desafortunadamente su suerte no podía durar para siempre, y su tranquilidad fue interrumpida bruscamente. La puerta del compartimento se abrió violentamente y golpeó la pared, y una chica de enmarañado pelo castaño, seguida de un niño de cara redonda que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas entraron en su compartimento.

Harry les miró sin expresión, estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción y también sobre la forma en que entraron en su compartimento.

—¿Has visto un sapo? — preguntó la chica, y Harry notó que tenía que los dientes delanteros bastante grandes— Neville ha perdido el suyo y estamos tratando de encontrarlo.

Harry supuso que Neville era el chico de la cara redonda. ¿Quién demonios querría un sapo como mascota? Pero como no tenía nada que ver con él respondió con un simple 'No' Y rápidamente volvió a su lectura. Si los dos fuesen un poco inteligentes, se darían cuenta de que les estaba despidiendo y que le gustaría estar solo.

Sin embargo, pareció que ninguno de los entendía lo que estaba insinuando. Oh dios, esperaba que no todos los estudiantes tuviesen su nivel de inteligencia.

—Oh, ese libro no estaba en la lista de los alumnos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo lo termines podrías dejármelo? Mis padres son muggles, ¿sabes? No sabía nada acerca de la magia, pero he leído todos mis libros y todos los hechizos que intenté funcionaron perfectamente, evidentemente.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir a la chica. No podía soportar su tipo. Había unos pocos como ella en su vieja escuela. Podían ser relativamente inteligentes pero tenían demasiada fe en los libros y en las figuras de autoridad; no tenían un solo pensamiento original en sus mentes. Y siempre tenían esa actitud de superioridad, como si ellos fuesen un regalo de Dios a los mortales. Si alguien tenía mejores calificaciones que ellos, entonces debían haber copiado porque era imposible que alguien fuese mejor que ellos. Esa chica tenía el mismo aire y eso era más que suficiente para que Harry no quisiese tener nada que ver con ella. Tomando en consideración todo esto, en realidad sólo había una posible respuesta que pudiese darle.

—No.

Ni siquiera la miró. Harry supuso que al menos ahora la niña recibiría el mensaje y saldría, viendo que él había dejado bien claro que no tenía ningún interés en su compañía. Al parecer, la chica era particularmente lenta. Ella resopló y en un tono extremadamente arrogante y pretencioso, dijo;

—Estás siendo bastaste grosero, ¿lo sabías?

Esta vez Harry levantó la vista de su libro, levantando una ceja pero sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción, y respondió en un tono plano.

—Oh. ¿Yo estoy siendo grosero? Eso es extraño, ¿sabes? A mí me parece grosero interrumpir en el compartimento de un desconocido sin llamar o preguntar si se puede entrar. También considero grosero quedarse en el compartimento de ese extraño cuando está perfectamente claro que dicho extraño no tiene ningún deseo de estar contigo.

La chica se sonrojó y claramente se preparó para decir un largo e innecesario discurso cuando el chico que estaba con ella la arrastró por el brazo y la sacó fuera del compartimento.

—Vamos Hermione. Es mejor si...

Harry no oyó más porque el chico cerró la puerta. Harry casi suspiró de alivio. Finalmente solo. Dioses, esperaba que los otros estudiantes fuesen más tolerables. Si no lo fueran, Harry tendría que cambiar eso, ¿verdad? Una cruel sonrisa apareció en su cara y una risa oscura salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, rápidamente salió de su ensoñación y recordó que había decidido esperar y ver. Educar mocosos en cómo deberían comportarse hacia él no estaba en la categoría de esperar y ver. Pero, ¿realmente podían culparle, viendo lo lentos que parecían los estudiantes? ¿Era realmente su culpa si ellos prácticamente le rogaron para que les mostrase cómo comportarse? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, él había optado por esperar y ver, así que tendría que tener un buen control. Seguiría con su plan a menos que ocurriese algo drástico.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde sintió que el tren reducía su velocidad y se oyó una voz por todo el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Por favor, dejad el equipaje en el tren. Será llevado a la escuela por separado.

Harry sacó su baúl y puso el libro en la biblioteca. Cuando terminó, sintió que el tren paraba completamente y oyó que centenares de estudiantes empezaban a dejar sus compartimentos.

No queriendo ser atropellado por estudiantes sobreexcitados, permaneció en su compartimento esperando a que la mayoría abandonase el tren antes de salir él mismo.

Tan pronto como bajó del tren, oyó una voz que gritaba.

—¡Primer año! ¡Primer año por aquí!

Harry se volvió y vio al hombre más grande que jamás había visto, apenas se podía ver su rostro con todo ese pelo y la barba. Harry pensó que parecía bastante salvaje.

—Vamos, síganme... ¿No hay más de primer año? ¡Los de primer año que me sigan! —Harry puso toda su atención por donde iba, pues el camino en el que estaban no parecía muy seguro. El hombre gigante dijo algo que Harry no oyó, pero al segundo siguiente escuchó a los otros primeros años dejar escapar un '_ooohhhhh_'. Harry levantó la vista y sólo con mucho esfuerzo evitó hacer la misma exclamación que sus compañeros.

El camino terminaba en la orilla de un gran lago negro. Encaramado en una alta montaña al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un gran castillo con muchas torres. Era impresionante, y Harry inmediatamente se sintió como en casa.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, Harry se sentó en una de las barcas, seguido por dos chicos y una chica. Le pareció que uno de los chicos y la chica estaban sentados tan lejos como pudieron del otro chico. Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con la basura que había leído acerca de la pureza de sangre, pero como no tenía nada que ver con él, lo ignoró.

Los siguientes momentos no fueron más que vagas imágenes para Harry; recordó haber cruzado el lago y a una profesora McrGonagall abriendo las puertas y dando un pequeño discurso sobre casas y familia. También recordaba haber visto fantasmas en el pasillo donde estaban esperando. Sin embargo, lo único que recordaba claramente fue cuando la profesora McGonagall les llevó al Comedor.

Harry nunca había visto nada tan fascinante. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire a lo largo de cuatro largas mesas donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados.

La profesora McGonagall les guío hasta que se paró cuando estuvieron frente a los otros estudiantes, entonces colocó en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas en frente de ellos. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero de mago.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, en realidad no entendía lo que quería que hicieran. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, el sombrero tembó y se rasgó cerca del ala abriéndose como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

.

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
><em>Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.<em>  
><em>Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar<em>  
><em>Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.<em>  
><em>Puedes tener bombines negros,<em>  
><em>Sombreros altos y elegantes.<em>  
><em>Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts<em>  
><em>Y puedo superar a todos.<em>  
><em>No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza<em>  
><em>Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.<em>  
><em>Así que pruébame y te diré<em>  
><em>Dónde debes estar.<em>  
><em>Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,<em>  
><em>Donde habitan los osadía, temple y caballerosidad<em>  
><em>Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.<em>  
><em>Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Donde son justos y leales.<em>  
><em>Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff<em>  
><em>De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.<em>  
><em>O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>Si tienes una mente dispuesta,<em>  
><em>Porque los de inteligencia y erudición<em>  
><em>Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.<em>  
><em>O tal vez en Slytherin<em>  
><em>Harás tus verdaderos amigos.<em>  
><em>Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio<em>  
><em>Para lograr sus fines.<em>  
><em>¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!<em>  
><em>¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!<em>  
><em>Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).<em>  
><em>Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."<em>

.

Tan pronto como el sombrero dejó de cantar toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir. Harry admitió que se trataba de una ingeniosa manera de clasificar a los estudiantes, pero eso no le impidió estar nervioso. ¿Ese sombrero podría ver lo que había en su mente? No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba ni un poquito. ¿Qué pasaría si el sombrero revelaba sus secretos? Había cosas que sucedieron en ese orfanato que no quería que saliesen a la luz, cosas que había hecho y que no podían ser consideradas legales.

Claro que sólo eran muggles, pero eso captaría más atención indeseada sobre él. Si lo peor sucedía, siempre podría decir que fue magia accidental, no había nadie allí que pudiera confirmarlo o negarlo, y prácticamente todo el mundo le creería; después de todo solo era un niño, y no podía haber torturado a otro huérfano hasta la locura mientras estaba atrapado en sus perores temores, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que no, no era más que un niño, su pequeño y perfecto salvador. La gente era realmente patética; siempre y cuando mantuviesen su ilusión de normalidad y paz, preferían creer una mentira en vez de la verdad, aunque ésta estuviese frente a ellos. Mientras Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la Selección, y antes de que se diera cuenta escuchó a la profesora McGonagall llamarle.

—Potter, Harry.

El Gran Comedor se calló instantáneamente. Harry casi no pudo contener un suspiro; esto de ser una celebridad no le gustaba ni un poco.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción y con paso seguros y confiados caminó hacia el taburete. No había necesidad de mostrar a los demás lo inquieto que estaba ante la idea de que algo mirase en su mente, no deseaba que la gente sospechase de que algo andaba mal, y no quería profesores entrometidos haciendo preguntas indeseadas.A la mayoría de los que estaban viendo a Harry les parecía el perfecto heredero sangre pura; tenía una gracia en él que no muchos podrían lograr y que la mayoría de las antiguas familias sangre pura trataban de enseñar a sus hijos. Más de uno de los sangre pura se preguntaron si, después de todo, los rumores de que Harry Potter había vivido con muggles eran mentira. A pesar de que sólo tenía once años, no podían negar que mostraba una imagen bastante intimidante. Su belleza era angelical, pero cuando la luz de las velas se reflejaba en su pelo podían ver un brillo rojo sangre, y el rostro inexpresivo y su andar majestuoso le daban un aspecto algo cruel. Parecía frío, intocable, y más de una persona en el Gran Comedor sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal.

Por otra parte, Harry se estaba sentando en el taburete, y lo último que vio antes de que McGonagall pusiese el sombrero en su cabeza fue a los estudiantes comenzando a susurrar unos a otros e intentando tener una mejor visión de él.

—_Hmmm... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ —se oyó una voz en su mente, que Harry supuso era el Sombrero Seleccionador— _Hace años que no veo una mente como la tuya. Inmenso poder y talento, inteligencia por encima de la media. Por lo que he visto tienes el coraje de luchar por lo que quieres. Trabajas duro para lograr tus metas. Tienes una mente brillante y el amor por aprender cosas nuevas, y utilizarías cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quieres._  
><em>Sinceramente, creo a a todos los fundadores les gustaría tenerte en su casa. ¿Alguna preferencia?<em>

¿Preferencia? ¿Podían elegir? La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Harry pensó que no importaba mucho, seguro de que la casa a la que fuese definiría cómo le veía la gente, al menos al principio, pues siempre se podría cambiar después su percepción, pero por ahora no importaba la casa a la que fuera; sólo esperaría y vería. Con tal de que le dejasen solo, se daría por satisfecho observando , y sólo después de eso actuaría. De una forma u otra, los miembros de la casa a la que a la que fuese seguirían sus reglas.

Harry escuchó una pequeña risa en su mente.

—Ya veo —dijo el sombrero seleccionador—. _Teniendo en cuenta lo que he visto, ya he tomado una decisión. Mejor serás... _¡Slytherin!

Harry oyó la voz del sombrero seleccionador gritar Slytherin al Gran Comedor y se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza. Casi se echó a reír al ver los rostros de algunos de los estudiantes. Le miraban como si fuese la raíz de todos los males. Era una mirada a la que estaba bastante familiarizado, ya que casi todos en el orfanato le miraban de la misma manera.

Tras poner el sombrero en el taburete Harry se volvió y fue a unirse a la mesa de Slytherin. No se le escapó que el Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio, e incluso que los estudiantes de Slytherin lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, al menos algunos de ellos, pues los demás lo miraban con desdén y algo parecido al odio.

Harry contuvo un suspiro; parecía que algunos estudiantes de su nueva casa no le dejarían en paz. Al parecer su plan de observar primero no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo. No importaba, llegado el momento se ocuparía de ello, pero aun así le molestaba un poco que la gente se metiera en sus planes.

La profesora McGonagall finalmente pareció recobrarse y llamó al siguiente alumno, por lo que la mayor parte del Comedor volvió a prestar atención a la clasificación, algo que agradeció.

El resto de la la selección fue a la perfección y pronto el banquete comenzó. Harry nunca había visto tanta variedad de alimentos en toda su vida. Los estudiantes a su alrededor hablaban entre sí, pero nunca trataron de iniciar una conversación con él. No es que a Harry le importase, no estaba en Hogwarts para hacer amigos. Sin embargo, a lo largo del banquete tenia la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor nadie le miraba; era muy frustrante.

Cuando terminó el banquete el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a los estudiantes.

—Ahora que todos hemos comido sólo diré una pocas palabras más. Tengo unos avisos que darles. Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque que hay en los terrenos está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores harían bien en recordarlo también —dijo Dumbledore mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindo—. También me ha dicho el señor Filch, el conserje, que les recuerde que la magia no debe ser utilizada entre clases y en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevarán a cabo en la segunda semana del curso. Cualquier persona interesada en jugar para el equipo de su casa debe ponerse en contacto con Madame Hooch.  
>Y por último, debo decir que este año el pasillo de la derecha del tercer piso está fuera de los límites para todos aquellos que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.<p>

Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron, pero no muchos, y Harry se preguntó qué demonios había en una escuela que causaba a los estudiantes una muerte dolorosa. No importaba lo curioso que fuese, su instinto de supervivencia era mucho más fuerte, por lo que hizo una nota mental de permanecer lo más lejos posible del pasillo del tercer piso. Le gustaba estar vivo, muchas gracias.

Después de cantar una horrible canción, el Director les deseó las buenas noches y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a una chica de su casa que estaba guiando a los primeros años. Fueron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron frente a un muro de piedra. La chica se volvió hacia ellos y explicó.

—Aquí está la entrada de la sala común. Como podéis ver parece una simple pared, pero en la esquina superior derecha, si miráis de cerca, podréis ver la escultura de una serpiente, y eso es lo que muestra la puerta de entrada. Para entrar hay que decir la contraseña, que cambia el primer día de cada mes. Cuando os despertéis por la mañana tendréis un pedazo de pergamino en vuestra mesita de noche, que estará en blanco. Para que la nueva contraseña aparezca sólo tenéis que poner la punta de vuestra varita en el pergamino y decir la contraseña que está siendo usada. El pergamino se autodestruirá al final del día. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Viendo que nadie decía nada la chica se volvió hacia la pared y dijo.

—Belladonna.

Ante sus ojos, la pared se deslizó hacia un lado y reveló la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

Inmediatamente Harry se sintió como en casa. Estaba decorada de negro y varios tonos de verde. El mobiliario era todo negro y tenía varios vetas de verde y plata. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de de piedra, pero varias alfombras se extendían a través de la sala dándole una sensación más acogedora. Había dos chimeneas en lados opuestos de la sala, y una de las paredes estaba llena de estantes. También había varios sofás y sillones en toda la habitación, así como algunos escritorios y sillas.

La chica que los había llevado a la sala común se volvió hacia ellos otra vez, pero esta vez fue acompañada de un chico.

—Bienvenidos a Slytherin. Soy Alexis Rosier y este el Malcolm Linndon, y somos prefectos de quinto año. Si tenéis alguna pregunta o algún problemas podéis venir a hablar con nosotros, y si no sabemos cómo ayudaros hablaremos con los prefectos de un año superior. Vuestros dormitorios están a través de esa puerta —dijo Alexis señalando a la primera puerta que había a la izquierda de una de las chimeneas—. Es el dormitorio de chicos y chicas. Todos tenéis una habitación individual que será vuestra hasta que dejéis Hogwarts al final de vuestro séptimo año. Podéis cambiarla y decorarla como queráis, e incluso cuando volváis a casa para las vacaciones de verano las habitaciones no cambiarán. Como he dicho podéis hacer lo que queráis con vuestro cuarto; por ejemplo, el dormitorio no tiene ventanas, pero si aprendéis el encantamiento para crear ventanas falsas con una vista artificial o para mostrar el tiempo que hace afuera sois libres de usarlo. Nadie puede entrar en vuestras habitaciones sin permiso, exceptuando a los profesores, por supuesto. Sin embargo, si queréis añadir más salas ofensivas o defensivas también podéis hacerlo, solamente no están permitidas aquéllas que maten inmediatamente, pero aparte de eso, todo vale. Por último, quiero a todos en la sala común mañana a las siete y media para llevaros al Gran Comedor. Lo haremos durante los próximos tres días para asegurarnos de que sabéis el camino. Vuestra habitación tendrá una placa en la puerta con vuestro nombre. Ya podéis iros.

Harry fue el primero en pasar por la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios; el lado derecho del pasillo tenía las habitaciones de los chicos y el izquierdo las de las chicas. Su puerta era la última del pasillo.

La habitación era bastante espartana; tenía una cama doble con dosel, una estantería, un escritorio y un armario. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de piedra, dándole a la habitación un aspecto oscuro que era reforzado por el mobiliario de madera oscura. La única cosa que no era oscura en la habitación eran las sábanas de la cama y la cubierta. Eran de color gris claro, y las almohadas de un color verde pálido. Harry pensó que el aprendizaje de hechizos para cambiar su habitación sería algo prioritario en su lista de 'cosas para hacer', ya que tendría que pasar siete años allí. Había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño que tenía una bañera con ducha, y que estaba decorado en plata y verde claro. Harry lo encontró bastante lujoso comparado con la habitación. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir inspeccionando la habitación, así que se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que finalmente estaba en casa.

.

La oficina del Director estaba bastante llena. Todos los profesores que participaban en la protección de la Piedra Filosofal estaban allí, es decir, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell, exceptuando a Hagrid.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar de la protección de la piedra, como Albus había previsto, estaban discutiendo la clasificación de un estudiante en particular, Harry Potter.

Severus estaba siendo especialmente activo en el tema. Albus no sabía si estaba en la fase de negación o si realmente había pensado que Harry no podía ir a Slytherin. Algo que Albus encontró bastante extraño, ya que Severus había estado en el orfanato con él, y el chico casi había gritado Slytherin.

—No puedo creer que el mocoso esté en mi casa. ¡En mi casa!

—En verdad, nunca pensé que vería el día en que un Potter sería clasificado en Slytherin —acordó Minerva, a pesar de que era mucho más controlada que su colega.

Filius asintió y terminó diciendo;

—Supongo que todo el mundo pensaba que iba a ser un Gryffindor al igual que sus padres.

—Apuesto a que el mocoso es tan arrogante como su padre. Debe pensar que él es el dueño del castillo sólo porque tiene un poco de fama —exclamó Severus.

Al ver que la situación no iba a ninguna parte, Albus se dispuso a intervenir cuando de pronto oyeron una risa proveniente de la estantería en la que estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Capturó la atención de todos, incluso la de Sprout y Quirrell, que habían permanecido en silencio durante la conversación.

—¿Qué es tan graciosos Alistair? —preguntó Albus mirando al sombrero con curiosidad.

—Oh, nada, nada —respondió Alistair—. Me resulta gracioso que Severus esté tan asombrado sobre la clasificación del joven Potter después de haber ido al orfanato con usted para informarle sobre Hogwarts.

—¿Orfanato? ¿Qué quieres decir con orfanato? —exclamó Minerva sorprendida, y ella no era la única, ya que los demás profesores se encontraban en un estado similar. Todos habían pensado que Harry estaba viviendo con la familia de su madre, es decir, con su tía y su tío.

Albus pareció envejecer justo en frente de sus ojos.

—Los Dursley dejaron a Harry en la comisaría más cercana con solo su nombre y fecha de nacimiento. Harry ha vivido en un orfanato prácticamente toda su vida.

—Sí, y como iba diciendo —Alistair continuó—; No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido Severus. Vi la reacción que tuviste al ver al joven Potter. Sólo años y años de Oclumancia te impidieron mostrar el impacto que sentiste.

—Obviamente me sorprendió —casi gritó Severus—. No esperaba que el mocoso fuese así, pero aparte de eso estoy seguro de que es un mocoso ignorante e incompetente.

Pareció que el sombrero seleccionador suspiraba, y si tuviese una cabeza Albus estaba seguro de que la estaría sacudiendo.

—Severus, te aconsejo que dejes de lado el odio que sientes hacia los Potter. No creo que este Potter vaya a tolerar tus ataques y no estoy seguro de que fueses a ganar un enfrentamiento contra él, esa es la razón por la que lo puse en Slytherin.

Severus se puso rojo de ira y Albus, queriendo evitar otra explosión de su Maestro de Pociones, intentó dirigir la conversación en otra dirección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pusiste al joven Harry en Slytherin?

Todos se se fijaron en el sombrero seleccionador, incluso Snape, pues todos querían saber por qué el Salvador del Mundo Mágico terminó en la casa en la que estuvo el Señor Oscuro.

—Sabes que no puedo revelar los secretos de un estudiante, Albus —respondió el sombrero seleccionador en un tono casi arrepentido—. Pero te garantizo que Slytherin es la mejor opción.

—No te estoy pidiendo que reveles sus secretos, Alistair. Pero, ¿por qué era Slytherin la mejor opción para Harry? ¿Y cuáles eran las otras opciones?

—El joven Potter podría haber ido a cualquiera de la casas. Yo no he dicho que Slytherin fuese la mejor opción para él, sólo que era la mejor opción.

Severus no pudo contenerse más y preguntó.

—Si había más opciones, ¿entonces por qué lo pones en mi casa cuando ni siquiera era la mejor casa para él?

Severus sabía que estaba perdiendo su máscara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Potter le dio una sensación de intranquilidad, no quería al chico en su casa; demonios, no lo quería en Hogwarts y mucho menos en su casa.

—Después de ver de lo que era capaz Slytherin era la única casa que sobreviviría más o menos intacta.  
>Si hubiera ido a Gryffindor, como todo el mundo esperaba, él habría sido el perfecto Salvador del Mundo Mágico...<p>

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no lo pusiste allí? —exclamó Severus interrumpiendo al sombrero seleccionador y mirando mucho más agitado que antes.

—¡No estás escuchando Severus! —gritó el sombrero, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la oficina—. Él habría sido el perfecto Gryffindor, el perfecto Salvador, y cuando saliese de esta escuela hubiera tenido un ejército a su entera disposición, listo para hacer lo que quisiera, y teniendo en cuenta que es el perfecto Salvador la gente lo seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces.  
>Podría decirles que exterminasen a todos los muggles porque era lo correcto y la gente lo creería. Y aquellos que no le creyesen, serían incapaces de hacer nada contra él. Y podría lograrlo con relativa facilidad, viendo que todos esperaban que fuese el Salvador, el perfecto Gryffindor; le dieron ese poder antes de que incluso pudiera pedirlo.<br>Si le hubiese enviado a Hufflepuff la mayoría de la gente le habría subestimado, pues nadie considera realmente a los Hufflepuffs una amenaza y habría sido capaz de tomar ventaja de ello. Desaparecería de la vista de todos y trabajaría desde las sombras. En siete años tendría tiempo más que suficiente para hacer que los Hufflepuffs le fuesen leales. Imaginad un ejército tan leal que si les dijesen de no moverse mientras él les lanza un 'Avada Kedavra'. Ellos se quedarían quietos sin pensárselo un segundo y nunca nadie sospecharía porque, supuestamente, los Hufflepuffs no son peligrosos.  
>Y Ravenclaw no habría sido mucho mejor, ya que su sed de conocimiento hubiera sido muy fácil de manipular.<br>Slytherin es la mejor casa para nosotros. En Slytherin tendrá mucha más dificultad para ganarse la confianza de las otras casas, e incluso con los de su casa, con todo ese prejuicio contra los que no son sangre pura. Sin embargo, si lo consigue en Slytherin, no tengo ninguna duda de que será grande —concluyó gravemente Alistair, tratando de mostrarles lo grave que era la situación. Puede que no fuese capaz de decirles lo que vio en la mente de Potter, pero podía tratar de advertirles. Era cierto, el chico tenía rasgos que hacían posible que estuviese en cualquiera de las casas, pero no era esa la razón por la que podría haberlo hecho bien en ellas.

La razón por la que podría y lo hubiese hecho bien en cualquiera de la casas era porque el chico era un experto manipulador y un camaleón. Podía y utilizaría cualquier situación para satisfacer sus necesidades. Había estando haciendo eso por años en el orfanato donde vivió y en la escuela a la que fue, y en el sorteo supo que haría lo mismo en Hogwarts.

El sombrero seleccionador sabía que había hecho una apuesta muy arriesgada. La verdad era que aunque Slytherin era la mejor casa para ellos, también era la casa perfecta para el chico.

Slytherin le ayudaría a perfeccionar sus habilidades, le haría grande. Pero sólo si el niño podía manejar la forma en que Slytherin funcionaba y si utilizaba el potencial que tenía. Si lo hacía, Alistair estaba seguro de que el mundo se convertiría en su patio de juegos y la gente en sus marionetas. Él no sabía lo que significaría para el Mundo Mágico, ¿sería su perdición o su salvación?

Supuso que era la parte de Salazar que tenía la que apenas podía esperar a ver lo que llegaría a hacer el chico, y la parte de Godric que había en él que intentó advertir a los de la oficina sobre el peligro que el chico podía representar. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Pero había existido durante miles de años y sabía cómo pensaban la mayoría de los humanos. Sólo esperaba que esta vez demostrase que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y si pudiera, se habría hundido en el estante cuando oyó a Pomona decir.

—Sólo tiene once. Seguramente...

Y culpó a la parte de él que era de Helga por la respuesta que dio.

—No estoy diciendo que esos sean sus planes. Sólo digo que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Pero eso no significa nada; Albus puede lanzar la maldición asesina pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga. Sólo por que alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer. Tienes razón Pomona, en este momento sólo es un niño de once años que quiere aprender magia.

Casi todos los profesores se relajaron visiblemente cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo aquello, estaba en lo cierto por supuesto, sólo porque alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer algo no significaba que lo haría.

Sin embargo, Albus y Severus intercambiaron una mirada; mantendrían un ojo en Potter. La reunión en el orfanato todavía estaba fresca en sus mentes y a diferencia de los otros profesores, habían visto verdadero miedo en los ojos de la señora Brown. No estaban seguros de querer saber qué clase de niño de once años de edad era capaz de evocar esa mirada en los ojos de alguien.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada en el rostro del profesor Quirrell, que mostraba hasta qué punto estaba intrigado por todo lo que había oído sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió, supuesto Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Albus les llamó la atención para que volviesen al tema de la Piedra Filosofal, la razón por la que estaban allí, y las palabras dichas por el sombrero seleccionador pronto fueron olvidadas por los que estaban en la oficina, excepto por tres. Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba lo que el año revelaría sobre el joven Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>910/14**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo, Ven? Hoy me re porté porque porque vi que comentaron muchito ;) jajaja (No siempre será así pero intentaré, ok?)**

**AMO ESTE FIIIIC ¿ya lo dije? askasjkasaskaj**

*** papillon69 **(Puuuf, espero, le estoy metiendo garra pero igual amo releerlo así que no es TAAN duro jejeje)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Para Draco falta un poquito xD y ya actualicé el Snarry también ;) )** * cmndr28 **(La verdad que sí, me gusta más así, este Harry se va a comer el mundo ;) ¡Me re porté! No tardé nada y eso porque comentaron muchito =P)** * Sakura-Selene **(jaaja Lo de la varita fue como WOOW ¿no? )** ***** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! Y sí, es demasiado genial xD) * **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** (Es que es de esos fics que uno no se cansa de releer! Yo no me canso y lo he releído mil xD)*** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **(muajajaja xD El Dark Harry es genial) * **miadharu28** (Me alegro te guste!) * **Anetta** (Gracias! Pero solo lo traduzco jejeje. La autora es GENIAL!) * **lisicarmela** (Por ahora todo genial ;) Gracias por comentar siempre nena!) * **SakuraALi** (Pos me re porté porque vi que en verdad les gusta xD Ahhh, re extorsiva la mina jajaj) * **Mani** (Llegaremos pronto! xD Gracias por pasar!)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari (**yo igual! Yo igual! xDD jajaja) * **Dvaita** (Jajaj, es que HAY que leerla ;D )

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Obteniendo una mascota

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**'Obteniendo una mascota'**

**.**

**.**

La primera semana de clases fue interesante aunque no muy difícil. Harry esperaba un poco más, pero supuso que cada asignatura se complicaría en los siguientes meses, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Tal y como había dicho el prefecto Rosier, les ayudaron a encontrar el camino durante los tres primeros día, algo que Harry agradeció, ya que Hogwarts era enorme y estaba seguro de que se habría perdido al menos una vez intentando encontrar las aulas correctas. Aun así quería explorar el castillo; era gigante y seguramente tenía cientos de secretos, y apenas podía esperar para descubrirlos.

Las clases eran algo que encontró tan frustrantes como interesantes, y sólo podía esperar a que eso cambiase. Aun así, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues en la escuela muggle siempre encontraba las clases aburridas y tenía que tenía que buscar algo nuevo que estudiar para mantenerse entretenido.

Su primera clase fue Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, y aunque tenía el potencial de ser una clase interesante no habían dado más que teoría, teoría que ya sabía y que no parecía que fuese a cambiar en un futuro cercano. Lo que Harry quería eran clases prácticas, quería hacer los encantamientos, quería hacer magia, pero sabiendo que todavía tomaría un tiempo para que eso ocurriera decidió que lo haría por su propia cuenta en la habitación, y así al menos aprendería algo.

Transfiguración le pareció mucho más interesante, y tenía que admitir que le gustó bastante. Dieron un poco de teoría al principio de la clase, pero después de eso la profesora McGonagall les dio una cerilla y les dijo que la convirtiesen en una aguja. Harry apuntó con su varita a la cerilla, dijo el hechizo... y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Frunció el ceño, había hecho exactamente lo que decía el libro, así que ¿por qué no había funcionado?

Teóricamente tendría que haber una aguja en su escritorio, pero no, en su mesa, prácticamente riéndose de él, seguía habiendo una cerilla. Aparte de eso no había sentido nada. Cada vez que había utilizado magia había sentido algo justo debajo de la piel y alrededor de él. No era siempre la misma sensación, pero ahora no había sentido nada. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Seguía mirando la cerilla cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Le costó un poco, pero ahora sabíaqué era diferente. Era tan obvio que tuvo que preguntarse por qué no lo había notado antes. Cada vez que había hecho magia se había centrado en lo que quería, se había centrado en su voluntad, en su intención, y cuando intentó convertir la cerilla en una aguja sólo dijo el hechizo sin pensar en la intención. ¿Era esa la razón por la que no había funcionado? Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Intentándolo de nuevo, Harry no solo dijo el hechizo, sino que también se concentró en su intención, en la forma en la que quería que la cerilla se transformase. Para su deleite, la cerilla se transformó completamente en una aguja.

—Bien hecho, señor Potter.— Dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que Harry se volviese para ver a la profesora McGonagall mirándolo: —Ahora pruebe a revertir el proceso.

Como no parecía que la profesora se fuese a ir Harry se volvió hacia su aguja y dijo el hechizo otra vez, sin olvidarse de la voluntad, y su aguja volvió a ser una cerilla otra vez.

—Maravilloso Potter,— dijo la profesora McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara—. Nunca he tenido un estudiante que hubiese sido capaz de hacer ambas transfiguraciones en la primera clase, 20 puntos para Slytherin. Continúe transfigurando la cerilla hasta el final de la clase, intente cambiar la aguja añadiendo un patrón al metal o algo parecido. El hechizo es el mismo, sólo es cuestión de visualización.

Una vez dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall continuó caminando por la clase para ayudar a los estudiantes que lo necesitasen.

¿Visualización? Harry se tomó un tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que la profesora quería decir. Cuando pensó que había comprendido lo que estaba dando a entender admitió que tenía mucho sentido. El hechizo que había utilizado para cambiar la cerilla en una aguja y la aguja en una cerilla era el mismo, por lo que lógicamente si quería una aguja diferente tenía que imaginar que la aguja era diferente. Cuando estaba transfigurando la cerilla en una aguja no pensó sobre la aguja porque las dos eran muy diferentes, pero como no había visualizado la aguja se convirtió en una aguja básica, así que supuso que si no hubiese tenido idea de cómo eran las agujas no habría funcionado. Pero como él sabía lo que era una aguja su subconsciente debía haber proporcionado la imagen necesaria para completar el hechizo.

Satisfecho con su razonamiento se centró en su cerilla otra vez y lanzó el hechizo. Sin embargo, esta vez se centró no solo en la inención, sino también en la visualización de la aguja; se imaginó que tenía un estampado floral. Se puso bastante contento cuando vio que la cerilla se transformó en una aguja con un patrón en el metal. Sin embargo, cuando inspeccionó el patrón se dio cuenta de que en algunos lugares era más borroso y no tan definido. Supuso que necesitaba una imagen más clara de toda la aguja para que funcionase como era debido. Teniendo una mejor comprensión de lo que tenía que hacer procedió a revertir el proceso y a intentarlo una vez y otra vez y otra vez, hasta que lograse un resultado le satisficiera.

Cuando al final de la clase la profesora McGonagall les dijo de mostrar su cerilla/aguja sólo otro estudiante fue capaz de transfigurar su cerilla en aguja, pero sin revertir el proceso. Era la chica que había irrumpido en su compartimento en el tren. Por otro parte, Harry entregó una aguja que parecía una serpiente; tenía detalladas escamas y su lengua estaba fuera, siendo el ojo dela aguja, y su cola era la punta. En la cabeza de la serpiente estaban sus iniciales en una bonita letra. En resumen, un trabajo increíble. La profesora McGonagall pasó casi un minuto mirándola hasta que reaccionó.

—Diez puntos más para Slytherin, nunca había visto a un estudiante hacer algo como esto con una aguja, y mucho menos en la primera clase. Muy bien hecho Potter.

Y se movió a la mesa de al lado para para recoger las demás agujas, dejando a los estudiantes mirando a Harry. No les hizo caso, pues estaba acostumbrado a la mayoría de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Después de todo, los estudiantes en su antigua escuela también le tenían envidia. Era natural que pasase lo mismo en Hogwarts; él era mejor que ellos y estaban empezando a darse cuenta de ello.

Mientras, él estaba contento con el hecho de que incluso en este nuevo mundo estaba por encima de la media; no es que él aceptase otra cosa, porque ello obstaculizaría su plan. Estaba seguro de que uno o más estudiantes se enfrentarían a él antes o después debido a ello. Tendría que lidiar con eso cuando llegase el momento, después de todo no le importaba lo que hicieran o dijesen siempre y cuando supiesen cuál era su lugar.

Historia de la magia era un tema que le interesaba bastante. Incluso si la historia estaba dirigida hacia los ganadores todavía tenía algunos hechos que no podían ser alterados, y estaba ansioso por saber más sobre este mundo en el que había entrado de repente. Y tal vez podría aprender un poco sobre la magia oscura que era usada siglos atrás. Quizás la magia era como la tecnología y siempre estaba evolucionando. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que el Mundo Mágico favorecía los instrumentos antiguos, como plumas y pergaminos, pero eso no quería decir que los hechizos y encantamientos no cambiasen y evolucionasen a lo largo de los siglos, era imposible para una sociedad no evolucionar un poco, pues se estancaría y moriría. Era por por todas esas pequeñas cosas que apenas podía esperar.

Sin embargo, la clase de Historia resultó ser una decepción. Cuando Harry se enteró de que el profesor era un fantasma estaba muy emocionado, ya que el hombre conocería de primera mano cómo habían cambiado las cosas a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, el fantasma sólo habló sobre las guerras goblins, y ni siquiera comprobó a qué clase estaba enseñando; simplemente flotó hacia a la pizarra y empezó a hablar de una guerra goblin, sin decir siquiera qué guerra era o cuándo empezó. Harry logró pasar veinte minutos escuchando al fantasma, pero después de eso no pudo más y sacó un libro de su mochila. Pensó que aprendería más si simplemente leía la sección de historia de la biblioteca, así que bien podía hacer algo productivo durante la clase.

Herbología era interesante, pero nunca llegaría a ser uno de sus temas favoritos. Podía ver las ventajas de saber sobre el tema, y nada le pararía de conseguir las mejores notas, pero no era una asignatura a la que fuese a dedicar más atención de la que debía y de la que buscase más libros.

Encontró Astronomía una pérdida de tiempo; era patéticamente fácil. Puede que no le gustase, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que los muggles sabían mucho más sobre ese tema que los magos.

Por otra parte, Pociones le gustó bastante, aunque no podía soportar al hombre que se suponía iba a enseñarles. Al final de la clase ya estaba dando gracias a Merlín que había leído todos sus libros de Pociones. El profesor Snape podía ser su Jefe de Casa, pero Harry no tenía problemas en decir que el hombre no era un profesor. Poner la receta de una poción en la pizarra y decirles que comenzaran no era enseñar. Pero no importaba cuán inepto fuese el hombre, no era esa la razón por la que no lo soportaba. Tratar con incompetentes fue parte de su vida y se acostumbró a ello hace años. No es que le gustase, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, la forma en que el hombre le miraba esta poniéndole de los nervios poco a poco. La mayor parte del tiempo el profesor Snape parecía feliz dejándole en paz, pero había otros momentos en los que pensaba que Harry no estaba mirando que lo veía con una mueca y abría la boca como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, que sería sin duda algo malicioso o humillante, pero luego la cerraba y miraba a Harry con desdén antes de mirar en otra dirección. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre odiaba a Harry.

Harry no sabía por qué era eso. El hombre había estado en el orfanato con Dumbledore, pero no veía por qué el hombre le trataría de esa manera sólo por un encuentro. Incluso si la señora Brown les hubiese dicho algo no había pruebas de ningún tipo, además de que se había comportado en Hogwarts. No había herido, torturado o matado a nadie; demonios, ni siquiera estaba planeando hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Se comportaba como un angelito, sólo observando, así que realmente no había ninguna razón para tales miradas. Aun así, la verdad es que esas miradas estaban empezando a molestarlo. No es que le fuese a hacer algo, por supuesto, no era un idiota y sabía que de momento no podía hacer nada al hombre. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió soñar despierto sobre lo que le haría una vez terminase la escuela, o puede que como regalo de cumpleaños cuando tuviese diecisiete. Oh, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Así que al final de la clase Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando entregó una poción perfectamente preparada. Apenas podía esperar a su próxima clase, parecía que podía llegar a ser muy imaginativo cuando fantaseaba sobre lastimar al estimado profesor. Quién sabía cuándo esas ideas podían ser útiles.

Snape no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento más interesante de Harry al final de la clase fue sobre Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry fue uno de los primeros en llegar y se sentó en la parte delantera de la clase. Ésta era la primera clase para la que Harry tenía muchas preguntas. Le frustraba en extremo no encontrar las respuestas o indicaciones de dónde encontrarlas. Con esto en mente optó por preguntar al profesor, esperando que el hombre pudiese al menos aclarar algunas de ellas o llevarle en la dirección correcta.

Así que cuando el profesor terminó de pasar lista, Harry levantó la mano y dijo;

—Profesor, tengo una pregunta.

El profesor Quirrell pareció sorprendido de que Harry hablase con él, y mucho más que un estudiante le estuviese mirando con curiosidad; sólo estaban empezando, ¿qué preguntas podría tener?

—¿S-sí P-p-potter?

—¿Por qué esta clase se llama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'?

Harry escuchó la risa de los Gryffindor e incluso algunos de Slytherin le miraban como si fuera un idiota. Quirrell, por el contrario, dejó de temblar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

Harry no sabía qué era, pero algo en la voz del profesor era diferente, y no se refería a la falta de tartamudez. Su voz parecía más profunda, más suave y más oscura. Esta voz no parecía pertenecer al profesor, era como si el hombre llevase un traje y se hubiese puesto la máscara equivocada; simplemente no coincidía.

—Le pregunté —respondió Harry dejando de lado la cuestión del hombre para más tarde—. Por qué esta asignatura se llama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'. He leído el libro de principio a fin, y el libro solo enseña algunos hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones, y un montón de teoría.  
>También aparecen los contra-hechizos en el libro; supongo que esa el la parte de defensa. Sin embargo, si esa parte es de defensa, a menos que los hechizos sean oscuros, no veo cómo van a defendernos contra las Artes Oscuras. Y si son hechizos oscuros, ¿por qué nos los enseñan si supuestamente son ilegales? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué son las Artes oscuras y quién decide qué es clasificado como oscuro? Volviendo a la pregunta original, si estamos aprendiendo a defendernos contra magia que no es oscura, ¿por qué la clase se lama 'Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras'? ¿No da eso una falsa sensación de seguridad, por no hablar de lo parcial que es, diciendo a los estudiantes que sólo necesitan defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No da la idea de que todos los otros tipos de magia son seguros, que sólo las Artes Oscuras son malas?<p>

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar nadie se reía de él y Quirrell le miraba con curiosidad. Harry esperó con calma a que el profesor respondiera, era perfectamente consciente de que los estudiantes le daban miradas extrañadas, especialmente los Gryffindor, pero nunca se preocupó por lo que los demás pensaran de él; lo que le importaba ahora era cómo obtener todo el conocimiento que quería. Después de todo, el conocimiento era poder, y Harry jamás negaría que el poder era algo que le interesaba inmensamente.

El profesor Quirrell pareció salir de su estupor y respondió;

—El Ministerio es el que clasifica lo que es magia oscura y lo que no. No sé la razón por la que la asignatura se llama 'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras'. La definición de Artes Oscuras es bastante compleja, sin embargo, mucha gente clasifica como 'Artes Oscuras' a aquellas maldiciones y maleficios que hieren o matan gente.

Harry esperó a que el profesor continuase, pero cuando se hizo evidente que no iba lo iba a hacer, miró con incredulidad al hombre.

—¡Las Artes Oscuras son pura maldad! —exclamó un Gryffindor pelirrojo, y Harry casi entró en shock al ver a varios estudiantes asintiendo, coincidiendo con el idiota.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuró Harry para sí mismo, pero todo el mundo le oyó y el profesor se centró en escuchar a Harry otra vez, después de haber estado mirando al idiota pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señor Potter? —y Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo en sus ojos que no estaba allí antes.

—Esa es una de las cosas más irracionales que he escuchado. Siempre supe que yo era mucho más inteligente que una persona normal, pero la estupidez que algunas personas en el Mundo Mágico están mostrando es asombrosa. Cuando escuché sobre las Artes Oscuras pensé que era algo relacionado con nuestra magia, con la magia de nuestro núcleo y cómo manipularla, pero si realmente el Ministerio es el que decide qué es oscuro, entonces es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Quirrell sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

—El Ministerio está compuesto por personas, y las personas tienen miedo de lo que no entienden, de lo que no son capaces de hacer, de lo que no pueden controlar. Teniendo en cuenta esto, ¿qué garantía tenemos de que las decisiones que tomaron fueron las correctas?  
>¿Qué pasaría si alguien no fuese capaz de hacer un hechizo y él o ella tiene miedo de dicho hechizo y no pudiese defenderse de éste? ¿Podrían simplemente clasificarlo como Artes Oscuras y prohibirlo? Y eso no es todo, porque si estalla la guerra, ¿entonces qué? ¿Esperan que lancemos un hechizo inofensivo o un hechizo aturdidor y que no se recuperen o que alguien de su lado no sepa revertir el hechizo? Es la estupidez humana en su máxima expresión.<p>

Quirrell siguió mirándole fijamente durante unos momentos, luego miró a su alrededor y pareció recordar dónde estaba, y se centró en la clase de nuevo. El resto de la clase pasó bastante rápido, aunque el profesor tartamudeaba tanto que era difícil entenderle. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba prestando atención. Las respuestas que había obtenido sobre las Artes Oscuras no eran, ni mucho menos, satisfactorias, así que tendría que encontrar una manera de obtener el conocimiento que quería, sin importar cómo lo hiciera. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los ojos del profesor Quirrell apenas le dejaron de observar durante toda la clase.

* * *

><p>El día después de la clase de Defensa, Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo había cambiado en la forma en que los estudiantes le miraban. A principio le señalaban, murmuraban y se cruzaban con él varias veces en pasillo, tratando de tener una mejor visión de su cicatriz, pero como era un Slytherin lo hicieron cuando pensaban que no miraba. Pero ahora, ahora había una nueva emoción en los ojos de los estudiantes que lo miraban. Era una emoción que conocía bien y que no se cansaba de provocar en en los muggles que vivían en el orfanato. Oh, el miedo, una emoción tan maravillosa.<p>

Por lo que Harry sabía la conversación que tuvo en la clase de Defensa se había extendido y la opinión general era que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. No podía evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cada vez que escuchaba a alguien susurrar sobre eso. Sinceramente no sabía cómo un niño de once años podía ser un Señor Oscuro, pero al menos le proporcionaba entretenimiento.

Los Gryffindor eran los peores, especialmente el pelirrojo de su clase de Defensa, que se enteró que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Nunca perdió la oportunidad de llamarle traidor, mago oscuro y Mortífago cada vez que veía a Harry en los pasillos. Harry casi ni notaba al pelirrojo, pues para él era como una mosca; ocasionalmente podía molestarle, pero nunca lo suficiente como para recibir algo más que una mirada al pasar.

Aunque si Harry fuese honesto, había muy pocas cosas que pudiesen ganar y mantener su atención, sobretodo las personas. Eran tan aburridas, tan carentes de interés, ¿era tan realmente extraño que ignorase a la mayoría de ellas? Aun así, algunos eran útiles y les toleraba aunque apenas pudiesen mantener su atención. Había estado esperando a que eso cambiara en el Mundo Mágico, que encontraría a alguien que fuese realmente interesante, alguien como él pero con suficientes diferencias como para que pudiesen desafiarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, hasta que encontrase a alguien así tendría que contentarse con alguien que pudiera ser útil y lo suficientemente interesante como para, al menos, entretenerlo.

También fue el día después de la clase de Defensa que Harry encontró a alguien así. La gente diría que fue el primer amigo de Harry, pero él no lo veía igual. Para él era como adquirir una mascota.

Era la hora del almuerzo y el Gran Comedor estaba medio lleno. Harry estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre, un poco lejos del resto de los estudiantes. Estaba leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca sobre las runas cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. A pesar de que no lo mostrase él era curioso y normalmente nadie se sentaba a su lado. Maldiciendo su curiosidad, Harry bajó un poco su libro y miró a su izquierda. Era un chico de su año, el que había tomado la barca con él y a quien los otros dos estaban evitando. Era un poco más alto que Harry, con el pelo ondulado de color marrón oscuro y ojos azules, con un rostro aristocrático, altos pómulos y labios delgados y nariz recta. Harry se dio cuenta de que era muy guapo, no tanto como lo era él, por supuesto, pero aun así hermoso.

—Theodore Nott —se presentó el chico cuando vio que tenía la atención de Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja mostrando su confusión, pero aun así también se presentó, después de todo sólo estaba siendo cortés.

—Harry Potter.

Nott parecía bastante contento con él y antes de que Harry pudiera volver a su libro, le preguntó;

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

—No —le dijo Harry, y maldiciendo todavía más su curiosidad agregó—. Aunque me parece bastante curioso que quieras, ya que los demás Slytherins no me han recibido con los brazos abiertos

Nott parecía incómodo, pero a Harry no le importó. Sin embargo, cuando la amargura y la rabia cruzaron el rostro del chico el interés de Harry creció un poco.

—Mi padre está en Azkaban por ser un Mortífago. El Ministerio tomó más de la mitad de nuestros bienes. Obviamente los hijos de ciudadanos ejemplares que sólo servían al Señor Oscuro porque estaban bajo una maldición no pueden ser vistos en compañía de del hijo de un Mortífago leal — terminó respondiendo Nott sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry, y realmente lo hizo. Ahora que lo pensaba recordaba haber visto a Nott sentarse lejos de los demás, nunca había visto que hablasen juntos, parecía estar bastante aislado en la Casa y no tenía amigos en otras Casas porque era un Slytherin, lo que significaba ser el mal en estado puro.

Aun así era bastante extraño que el hijo de un Mortífago leal eligiera asociarse con el NiñoQue-Vivió ¿No se suponía que lo odiaban por la destrucción de su señor? Además él era un mestizo, y sabía que muchos creían esas estupideces de la pureza de sangre. Sin embargo no podía ver odio en los ojos de Nott. Entonces vio algo en su expresión que explicaba por qué estaba allí. El chico estaba solo.

Era una sensación que Harry conocía muy bien. Él solía tener esa mirada cuando estaba en el orfanato. Antes de que todo cambiase, antes de que él cambiase. Recordó cómo eran antes, con ganas de pertenecer a algún sitio, con ganas de tener a alguien que estuviese orgulloso de él, alguien con quien hablar. Pero no importaba lo mucho que esperase, no importaba lo que hiciera; siempre fue un monstruo para ellos. Aún recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que le hicieron daño, todas las veces que le humillaron y en las que nadie hizo nada.

Solía rezar para que alguien viniese y lo llevase a casa, que alguien fuese su padre, su madre, que alguien lo quisiese. Y algunas veces alguien le llevaba a casa y por un momento creía que todo iba a estar bien, que podía ser feliz y tener una familia. Pero no duraba. Ellos siempre lo traían de vuelta, siempre había algo malo con él. Una pareja particularmente religiosa incluso le dijo que era el hijo del diablo.

Los otros chicos del orfanato se aprovechaban de eso y le decían que él no era digno de ser amado, de tener una familia. Que no importaba lo que hiciera porque nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno y nadie le querría nunca. Y por un tiempo, les creyó. Dejó de rezar, dejó de tener esperanza porque, claramente, no le hacía ningún bien.

Pero entonces cumplió siete y todo cambió.

Así que eso fue por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volvió al libro. Además Nott podría ser útil, pues se había criado en el Mundo Mágico y podría darle información que de otro modo no tendría.

Nott pareció satisfecho y comenzó a comer su comida. Harry no se quejaba, ya que apreciaba la tranquilidad y no veía la necesidad de tener una conversación sin sentido.

Casi al final de la comida Nott rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? Tiene que ser muy interesante, ya que prácticamente no has comido —Harry levantó la vista de su libro y se centró en Nott, y como sólo vio genuina curiosidad respondió.

—Estoy leyendo '_Runas y sus aplicaciones básicas'_ de Shane Willis. Es bastante interesante, pero como sólo son cosas básicas es relativamente simple. Sin embargo, creo que en dos o tres meses seré capaz de entender un poco más de Runas avanzadas.

Harry iba a seguir hablando sobre el libro cuando vio que los ojos de Nott se ampliaban.

—¿Pasa algo Nott? —terminó preguntado a pesar de que no le importaba.

—¿Runas? —exclamó Nott. Afortunadamente estaban muy lejos de los otros Slytherins y no le escucharon— ¿Estás estudiando Runas? ¡Las empezamos en tercer año! Sabía que eras bueno, quiero decir, viéndote en clase no hay dudas sobre eso, ¿pero Runas? ¿Y crees que serás capaz de entender Runas avanzadas en unos pocos meses? Es increíble.

Harry casi sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

—Cometí un error cuando compré los libros de texto —admitió Harry—. Sólo compré los de nuestro año y algunos más, pero ya los he leído todos. Además, nuestros libros de primer año así como las clases son extremadamente fáciles. Tenía que encontrar algo que me entretuviese, y aquí es donde entran las Runas.

Nott no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé por qué, pero esa respuesta no me sorprende.

Ambos regresaron a su comida y Harry comió algo más, ya que tenía su plato casi lleno. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos Nott comenzó a suspirar y Harry lo miró levantando una ceja. Sabiendo lo que Harry quería, explicó.

—Los demás no han dejado de mirar desde que me senté aquí, y cuando ven que me he dado cuenta miran hacia otro lado y empiezan a susurrar entre ellos. Es bastante irritante.

—Hmm, ya que soy, aparentemente, el próximo Señor Oscuro, deben de estar estar preguntándose si tú eres mi primer seguidor —observó Harry bastante divertido pero manteniendo un tono serio, y después volvió a su libro.

Nott no dijo nada durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención de algunos Slytherins que se habían sentado un poco más cerca de ellos.

Le costó un poco controlarse, pero finalmente dijo;

—¿Es eso? ¿Debo entonces dirigirme a ti como '_Mi Señor'?_ Cuando Harry le miró, era imposible negar la diversión en los ojos de ambos y Theodore Nott fue el primero en ver una verdadera sonrisa en la cara de Harry.

—No, no creo que eso sea necesario. Al menos en Hogwarts llámame Potter o Harry. Sin embargo, supongo que fuera de Hogwarts podrías llamarme '_Su Excelencia_', que suena bastante bien, ¿no crees?

Sin embargo, Nott ya estaba riendo de nuevo y no fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Harry sonrió y terminó su comida, tal vez tener a Nott a su alrededor no fuese tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>1310/14**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS y espero sigan haciéndolo!**

*** papillon69 **(rio contigo MUAJAJAJAJA)** * Gabriela Cruz **(Si pudiera jejeje)** * Sakura-Selene **(Hermione es un personaje que te hace o aarla u odiarla jajajaa)** ***** ValeryVampire **(Gracias! Alistair es genial xD) * **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** (De nada!)*** Chiara Polairix Edelstein **(Harry Sly x3) * **miadharu28** (Gracias!) * **SakuraALi** (Hasta el infinito y más allá! xD LOL)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari (**xDD jajaja) * **Dvaita** (Severus... pobre ) * **sori **(espero lo disfrutes!)** * moamoa2 (**Gracias!)** * narusempai **(es adictivo! O_O)** * **

**Besos cibernéticos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

**Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Jerarquía

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**'Jerarquía'**

**.**

**.**

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes y nada había cambiado; las clases continuaron siendo tan fáciles que Harry las encontró casi aburridas, y siguió sin interactuar con otros estudiantes. No es que ellos hubiesen querido, pues todavía creían firmemente que él iba a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro, así que preferían evitarle, todos excepto Theo, por supuesto. Theo casi se convirtió en su sombra, y era muy raro ver Harry sin él.

Al principio Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer con el chico, ya que nunca había tenido un amigo o alguien con quien hablar de verdad, así que Harry no sabía qué máscara utilizar con el chico. No quería comportarse como un niño inocente cada minuto que pasaba con él, pero no creía que fuese prudente mostrarle su verdadera personalidad. Así que los primeros días estuvo mayormente en silencio y dejó que Theo hablase. No es que el chico fuese del tipo hablador, pero ayudó a que Harry viese cómo era.

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca; Theo estudiando sus libros de primer año y Harry buscando cosas que llamasen su atención. Después de los primeros días, Harry descubrió que disfrutaba en compañía de Theo. Era tranquilo, más maduro que la mayoría de los niños de su misma edad, y Harry podía tener una conversación inteligente con él. Puede que no le mostrase su verdadera personalidad, pero al menos podía ser más como su verdadero yo.

Hoy era una de las pocas veces que Theo no estaba con Harry. Theo había olvidado que tenían tarea para el día siguiente y decidió hacerla en su habitación, diciendo en broma que cada vez que estaban en la biblioteca se distraía con las cosas que Harry estaba estudiando, encontrándolas más interesantes que su tareas.

A Harry no le importaba. Se podía haber acostumbrado a Theo, pero todavía era una persona muy independiente y solitaria que disfrutaba estando solo. No le gustaba la gente en general, por lo que el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Theo era, en su opinión, algo parecido a un milagro. Que realmente lo disfrutase era algo verdaderamente increíble.

Al ver que casi era el toque de queda Harry recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Se dirigió a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entró.

Nada más entrar Harry supo que algo era diferente. Sintió un escalofrío y discretamente miró alrededor de la habitación. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había Slytherins de primer año presentes. La segunda cosa que notó fue que la sala común estaba dividida en dos, no era nada obvio, pero para alguien que estaba analizando todo en detalle era notable. La tercera cosa que notó fue que había cinco chicos mayores que estaban separados de ambos grupos.

Los cinco tenían una sonrisa cruel en sus caras y lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Harry supo enseguida de qué se trataba. Al parecer, algunos Slytherins no iban a dejar que continuase con sus observaciones en paz, algo que le irritaba. Ahora sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo iba a reaccionar y qué podía hacer para que la situación pudiese ser utilizada a su favor. Sólo tenía unos segundos para decidir cómo quería que le viesen, ¿dulce e inocente, u oscuro y peligroso? O cualquier otra cosa, en realidad. Podía hacer que funcionase sin importar lo que utilizase, sólo tenía que decidir cuál sería más ventajoso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello los cinco estudiantes estaban delante de él y uno de ellos le empujó contra la pared, haciendo que su cabeza golpease la piedra, dejándolo un poco aturdido. Dos de los chicos le sujetaron los brazos y los otros tres formaron una barrera frente a  
>él.<p>

Harry reconoció al chico del centro, era uno de sexto año llamado Jugson. Tenía una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro y Harry estaba seguro de que él era el líder de esta pequeña banda.

—Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, Potter —dijo en un tono amenazante confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar sus ojos; era completamente ridículo—. Es hora de que aprendas cuál es tu lugar. No eres más que un repugnante mestizo que no debería haber entrado en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en la noble Casa de Slytherin. No vales nada. Tu lugar es a mis pies, lamiendo mis zapatos, que es la única cosa para lo que eres útil. Y vas a aprender eso, de una manera u otra—. Y Jugson y sus dos amigos cogieron las varitas de sus bolsillos.

Antes de que Jugson empezase a hablar Harry sólo iba a hacer lo suficiente como para salir de esto sin lesiones, pero ahora estaba enojado. ¿No valía nada? ¿Su lugar estaba a sus pies? Si había algo que no pudiese tolerar era ser tratado de esa manera, como si estuviese por debajo de ellos. En el orfanato lo hicieron porque era diferente y aquí lo iban a hacer debido a sus orígenes, en el orfanato aprendieron a no meterse con él y estaban a punto de aprenderlo también en Hogwarts.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry haciendo que más de un estudiante temblase—, ¿y quién va a, supuestamente, ponerme en mi lugar?

—¡Yo! —gruñó Jugson apuntando con su varita a Harry.

Y fue entonces cuando Harry hizo algo que sorprendió a todos y cada uno de ellos; se rió. Harry se echó a reír y la mayoría de estudiantes sintió que su sangre se congelaba, pues era fría y cruel, no como debería ser una risa. Y cuando Harry levantó la cabeza Jugson y sus dos amigos dieron un paso atrás instintivamente. Los ojos de Harry brillaban llenos de magia, y una sonrisa sádica hizo que su cara angelical pareciese demoníaca.

Harry levantó ambas manos, movimiento que fue seguido por todos los presentes, y puso una en uno de los brazos de los chicos que le sujetaban. Al siguiente instante el silencio de la sala común fue roto por dos gritos agonizantes provenientes de ambos chicos. Los dos soltaron inmediatamente a Harry sujetando su brazo contra el pecho, los más cercanos pudieron ver que sus camisetas se empapaban de sangre y algunos incluso vieron un trozo de hueso que sobresalía de su carne. Harry señalo en la dirección de los dos chicos y estos cayeron inconscientes.

Habiéndose ocupado del pequeño inconveniente de ser inmovilizado en menos de diez segundos, Harry se volvió hacia Jugson y sus otros dos compinches. Los dos amigos de Jugson levantaron sus varitas en su dirección, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para decir un hechizo, Harry ya había actuado y otros dos gritos llenaron la sala común. Ambos estaban en el suelo con sus dos piernas rotas. Harry señaló en su dirección otra vez y los gritos se detuvieron, mostrando que los dos estaban inconscientes.

Harry se concentró en Jugson, pero no perdió de vista el resto de la sala, viendo las caras pálidas de algunos estudiantes y el miedo que algunos no podían ocultar. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo disfrutaba. El miedo realmente era una emoción maravillosa.

—¿Vas a ponerme en mi lugar? —preguntó Harry suavemente sin apartar los ojos de Jugson. Moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente se paró frente a Jugson y cogió la varita de su mano, —¿Puedo saber cómo vas a hacerlo?

Aunque su tono era de los más amable, sus ojos prometían dolor y Jugson perdió todo el color que tenía en su rostro.

Viendo que no iba a responder, Harry ordenó a su magia que pusiese al adolescente de rodillas; mientras fuese algo simple no necesitaba hechizos o varita, su magia haría lo que él quisiera.

Con Jugson de rodillas frente a él, Harry no tuvo dificultades para acariciar su rostro con un toque tierno, suave y dulce que sólo hizo que su expresión se volviese más aterradora.

—Estoy un poco molesto con lo que intentaste hacer, Jugson —informó Harry al otro chico sin apartar su mano de su mejilla, amando la manera en que los ojos de Jugson estaban llenos de temor—. Yo estaba perfectamente satisfecho observando y estudiando, pero has forzado mi mano, lo que, debo admitir, me molesta un poco.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar tenía la mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Jugson, había subido su manga hasta el codo y estaba creando patrones invisibles con el dedo índice en el antebrazo.

—¿Y todo por qué? —continuó Harry— ¿Por la sangre? —le preguntó en voz baja, juntando magia en el índice y haciendo que cortase la piel de Jugson por donde pasaba el dedo—. Dime, ¿cómo te está ayudando ser un sangre pura ahora? —Preguntó Harry mientras su dedo creaba un grotesco patrón en la piel del otro chico, ignorando completamente los gemidos de dolor que el otro estaba haciendo—. Lo que importa no es la sangre, Jugson, es la magia. ¿Entiendes? —preguntó Harry como si un profesor preguntase a su alumno.

A pesar del dolor Jugson levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos, no sabía si era una pregunta retórica, pero de todas formas contestó.

—E-entiendo —y mirando a los ojos del niño frente a él, ¿cómo podría no entender?

—Buen chico —susurró Harry acariciando su mejilla como si fuera una mascota que había satisfecho a su dueño aprendiendo un nuevo truco—; Sólo para que no haya dudas, ¿dónde está mi lugar?

Jugson no tardó en responder.

—Por encima de mí —dijo con convicción, y cuando vio que los ojos de Harry perdían parte de su frialdad dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Estoy contento de ver que eres inteligente. Desafortunadamente, eso no quiere decir que no me molestaste. Sabes que tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Jugson asintió y dejó caer su cabeza; podía ser un sexto año, pero había algo dentro de él que gritaba que se sometiese y obedeciera, y eso fue lo que hizo: se sometió, bajó la cabeza y esperó por su castigo.

—Hmm... Espero que no hagas que me arrepienta de darte un castigo tan leve—. Dijo Harry tocando la mano izquierda de Jugson y haciendo que se rompiesen todos los huesos de su mano. Afortunadamente, Jusgon sólo sintió el dolor durante unos segundos porque Harry no perdió tiempo en aturdirle.

—Vosotros —dijo Harry mirando a un chico y dos chicas que estaban cerca—. Llevadlos a la enfermería.

Los tres Slytherins no se lo pensaron dos veces, y unos momentos después estaban saliendo de la sala común con los cinco chicos levitando frente a ellos.

La situación entera no había durado más de cinco minutos. Cinco minutos es todo lo que tardóHarry en definir la jerarquía de Slytherin. Él mismo en la parte superior, seguido de los los demás en función de su utilidad y su relación con Harry. Todo eso se definió en cinco minutos, sin que Harry tuviese que decir una palabra sobre el asunto. Después de todo eran Slytherins.

Harry observó la sala común sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. No parecía importarle lo que había hecho, y cuando habló, su voz era suave y melódica, haciendo que algunos se preguntasen cómo una voz tan bonita podía sonar tan fría y cruel sólo unos momentos antes.

—Espero que el resto de vosotros seáis tan inteligentes como Jugson, ya que no estaría contento si, por vuestra estupidez, me perjudicáis de alguna manera.

Harry estaba bastante satisfecho al ver que algunos asentían y que otros le miraban con comprensión y entendimiento en sus ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a su habitación, pues había un libro que quería terminar y ya había perdido más tiempo del que quería.

Lo que no sabía era que en un hueco escondido detrás de un tapiz todos los Slytherins de primer año, aparte de Theodore, habían estado observando todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Viste eso Draco? —preguntó Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo— ¿Qué hacemos?

Draco observó a los otros Slytherins que estaban allí y que, al igual que Blaise, lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirles. ¿Qué podía decir? Antes de llegar a Hogwarts lo tenía todo planeado: iba a ir a Slytherin, subiría en la jerarquía de su Casa con facilidad, al fin y al cabo era un sangre pura y además Malfoy, y terminaría gobernando Slytherin tal y como su padre lo había hecho antes que él. Pero cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos habían cambiado todo eso. Tal vez sería mejor hablar con su padre y pedirle su opinión, estaba seguro de que su padre sabría qué hacer.

—No hacemos nada. Observamos y no hacemos nada. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad hablaré con mi padre. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá qué hacer.

El resto de Slytherins asintió discretamente y dejaron su escondite para ir a sus habitaciones.

Tenían mucho que pensar.

Esa noche los únicos Slytherins que tuvieron un sueño tranquilo fueron Harry Potter y Theodore Nott, todos los demás no podían cerrar los ojos sin ver una cara angelical con una sádica sonrisa y unos ojos del color de la muerte.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente nada parecía haber cambiado en la Casa Slytherin. Harry y Theo volvieron a sentarse un poco lejos de las otras serpientes y los estudiantes de Slytherin seguían teniendo ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia. Para casi todos los habitantes del castillo nada había cambiado. Sin embargo, Severus Snape no era uno de eso que no vio nada diferente en la Casa Slytherin.<p>

Para empezar, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada por Flu de Poppy, diciéndole que cinco de sus serpientes estaban en la enfermería. Severus nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando vio quiénes eran los estudiantes se sorprendió. Jugson y su pequeño grupo eran algunos de los mejores estudiantes de su año. Cuando les preguntó qué había pasado se sorprendió aún más cuando se negaron a decir nada. Frustrado, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, se fue a la cama haciendo una nota mental de prestar más atención a los estudiantes a la mañana siguiente para ver si podía conseguir algo más de información acerca de por qué cinco de sus Slytherins terminaron en la enfermería. Sabía que si habían sido algunos Gryffindor no serían capaces de ocultarlo; los Gryffindors no sabían el significado de la palabra sutileza.

A la mañana siguiente no advirtió nada que fuese diferente en las otras Casas y a primera vista tampoco había nada diferente en su Casa, pero para alguien como él, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a notar cada pequeña cosa de su entorno y en otras personas para poder sobrevivir, era bastante fácil ver que todos sus Slytherins estaban obligándose a sí mismos a comportarse como solían hacerlo. Todos ellos excepto dos: Harry Potter y Theodore Nott. Ambos se comportaban como solían hacerlo y eran los únicos Slytherin que no parecían estar forzándose. El extraño comportamiento de sus serpientes y los cinco de la enfermería hizo que observase con más atención que de costumbre.

Los Slytherins parecían nerviosos, y algunos de los más jóvenes no podían ocultar el miedo que a veces aparecía en sus expresiones, mientras que algunos de los mayores no podían esconder la admiración, el respeto y en algunos casos la reverencia que aparecía de vez en cuando.

Severus también notó que estas emociones sólo aparecían cuando miraban a los dos primeros años de Slytherin.

Severus sólo puedo ocultar su sorpresa con esfuerzo. ¡No! No podía ser. Era completamente imposible. La conclusión a la que había llegado debía ser errónea. Potter era un estudiante de primer año, era imposible que pusiese a cinco estudiantes mayores en la enfermería. '_Pero_,' susurró una vocecita en su mente, _'tus Slytherins se están comportando de una forma extraña, y todas esas miradas... Además recuerdas el orfanato, ¿verdad?_' Estaba seguro de que la voz se estaba burlando de él. No pudo encontrar un argumento válido y recordó el orfanato, deseó no hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Continuó observando a sus serpientes, y las miradas en dirección a Potter no se detuvieron. A la hora de la comida, cuando los cinco Slytherins dejaron la enfermería y se unieron al resto de la Casa en el Gran Comedor, Severus prestó mucha atención a las interacciones entre ellos y el resto de la Casa, y casi se quedó boquiabierto al ver que se sentaron cuando los demás hicieron espacio para ellos al recibir una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Potter.

Esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo había hecho Potter?

Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que le atormentaron durante el resto del día hasta que tuvo la clase con los primeros años de Slytherin.

Potter, al igual que en todas sus clase anteriores, entregó una poción perfecta, y Severus no pudo contener las ganas de enfrentarse a él. Desde que Potter había llegado a Hogwarts estaba deseando encontrar algo para poner al mocoso en prisión, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Potter, quédese al final de la clase.

Potter asintió y recogió sus cosas, diciéndole a Nott que le alcanzaría más tarde. Cuando todos los estudiantes salieron de la clase Potter se acercó a su escritorio mirando con expectación.

—Anoche cinco estudiantes fueron a parar a la enfermería con huesos rotos —comenzó Severus con la esperanza de ver algo incriminatorio en la postura de Potter. Sin embargo, la única reacción que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada— ¿No hay nada que quiera decirme sobre eso?

Severus sabía que había sido él, pero no sabía cómo y no tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiese sido Potter. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que si Potter era acorralado confesaría o al menos se le escaparía algo.

Por una fracción de segundo Severus creyó ver una sonrisa adornando los labios del muchacho, pero cuando volvió a mirar la única cosa visible en el rostro de Potter era confusión.

—¿Algo acerca de los cinco estudiantes? No profesor. Sinceramente, creo que sólo he hablado con uno de ellos y estoy seguro de que lo hice por menos de cinco minutos. Theo y yo oímos durante el desayuno que decían algo sobre un duelo entre amigos que se fue de las manos...

Si se tratara de una situación y de una persona diferente, Severus habría admirado la habilidad de Potter para mentir sin mentir. Severus era un excelente Legilimens y por lo que pudo identificar sin entrar en la mente de Potter, era que había dicho la verdad. No toda la verdad, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Severus sabía que había que ser un excelente manipulador para ser capaz de mentir mientras dices la verdad, y no sabía qué sentir sabiendo que el chico frente a él sabía hacerlo. Un niño de once años.

No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en el orfanato y la reunión con la señora Brown, ni en la conversación que siguió con Potter. No podía ser normal que un niño le recordase tanto al Señor Oscuro.

—Vete —susurró Severus mirando la cara angelical frente a él. Esta vez Severus estaba seguro de que había parecido una sonrisa en su cara, sin embargo, fue la risa que oyó cuando se cerró la puerta la que hizo que se estremeciera. No sería la última vez que Severus maldijera el día en que habían ido a ese orfanato.

* * *

><p>Albus estaba en la sala de profesores esperando a que todos los profesores llegasen para poder iniciar la reunión. Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta de que su Maestro de Pociones parecía distraído y un poco agitado, y haciendo una nota mental para hablar con él al final de la reunión Albus llamó la atención de sus colegas para que pudieran era habitual, empezaron con los mayores para que los profesores que sólo daban clase a los estudiantes de tercer año y cursos superiores fuesen libres de irse para cuando comenzasen con los de primer y segundo año, ya que apenas trataban con esos estudiantes.<p>

Un poco más de dos horas después finalmente llegaron a los primeros años y Albus tuvo que admitir que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se había adaptado el joven Harry.

Harry no era como había imaginado, y no podía evitar tener cierta curiosidad por el niño.

—¿Y hay algún primer año que haya mostrado algún talento?— preguntó Albus.

Era una pregunta normal que hacía todos los años, al igual que cada director antes que él. No siempre había estudiantes que tuviese más talento que sus compañeros, pero a veces había algún estudiante particularmente talentoso en un campo o en otro, y los profesores mantenían un ojo sobre él y le animaban a estudiar más profundamente ese campo. Albus recordaba perfectamente a algunos de esos estudiantes; Severus Snape era un genio en Pociones, y hacía pociones con once años que no todos los de sexto año eran capaces de hacer. James Potter fue otro, pero su campo fue la Transfiguración, e hizo cosas que incluso le sorprendieron. Y, por supuesto, estaba Lily Potter. Su campo era Encantamientos y no existía uno que no fuese capaz de hacer.

—¿Minerva? —inquirió Albus, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su amiga dese hace rato.

—Esto lo hizo un estudiante en su primera clase de Transfiguración.

Albus levantó una ceja y cogió lo que parecía ser una aguja, y tan pronto como la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La aguja era una obra de arte.

Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros le indicaron que no había sido capaz de ocultar su asombro. Sabiendo que si no veían la aguja no serían capaces de entenderlo, Albus le pasó la aguja a Filius, que estaba a su izquierda. Albus se alegró de ver que el profesor de Encantamientos tampoco pudo esconder su asombro. Después de que la aguja hubiese pasado por todos los profesores, preguntó.

—¿Quién?

—¿No reconoces las iniciales? —le preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa—, HJP; Harry James Potter. Potter fue capaz de lograr la transfiguración en su primer intento y también convirtió de nuevo la aguja en cerilla a la primera. Luego se pasó el resto de la clase jugando con su aguja, cambiando cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar. Fui yo quien le dijo que lo intentase, pero no me esperaba esto. Nunca he visto a nadie con tanto talento.  
>Albus no había visto a Minerva tan emocionada en mucho tiempo, estaba prácticamente radiante.<p>

Oyó reír a Filius y vio al pequeño profesor sacudir la cabeza.

—Al parecer, mi clase no es la única que parece un juego de niños para él. Puedo jurar que se aburre en clase. Creo que nada de los que le doy le supone un desafío.

Los demás profesores se unieron a la conversación, todos ellos declarando que Harry era, sin duda, el mejor estudiante de la promoción. Severus era uno de los pocos que no decía nada sobre Harry, y Quirrell tampoco, pero Albus creyó que era, más que nada por su tartamudeo.

Después de casi media hora, diez minutos de los cuales pasaron hablando de Harry, Albus puso fin a la reunión y despidió a todos los profesores menos a Severus.

—Pareces distraído, ¿es algo malo? —preguntó Albus tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

—Es el mocoso, todas las pociones que hizo fueron perfectas.

Albus suspiró; tener un estudiante talentoso en más de una materia era raro, el último fue hacía más de cincuenta años y era extraño ver cómo las similitudes entre los dos continuaban apareciendo.

—¿Eso era todo lo que te distraía?

Albus estaba seguro de que era más que eso. Sin embargo, si no le preguntaba estaba seguro de que Severus no confesaría.

Severus lo miró a los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro terminó diciendo.

—Cinco Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería anoche. Sé que fue él. Estoy seguro de que fue él quien lo hizo.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba? —preguntó Albus tranquilamente. Dudaba de que las tuviese, Tom nunca había dejado alguna.

—¿Pruebas? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo pruebas! —gruñó Severus— Albus, hay algo en el chico que me perturba—. Terminó admitiendo Severus casi en un susurro, y Albus tuvo que dejar de sonreír.

Hace cincuenta años era él el que estaba en el lugar de Severus Snape teniendo pensamientos similares acerca de otro chico de pelo negro con cara angelical y ojos fríos.

Las similitudes entre ambos eran muchas, pero aun así Albus seguía teniendo esperanza, porque a pesar de que las similitudes eran muchas también había muchas diferencias. Tal vez sería mejor centrarse en las diferencias y esperar a que la historia no se repitiese. Después de todo, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era que uno era el Señor Oscuro y el otro el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>2010/14**

**A la mierda xD No creen que lo que hizo Harry fue genial? Ahhh, y pensar que eso es solo el comienzo (q mala que soy) **

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Increíble, de verdad me han sorprendido... a este paso llegaremos a los 100 rws antes del esperado cap 7 (tira palazo porque eso espera ¿?) xD jajaa**

**Gabriela Cruz (**Muchas gracias! Feliz de que todos te gusten =D)** * lisicarmela **(he aquí tu respuesta ¿? =D)** * ValeryVampire **(Nott es genial =3)** * Alba marina (**jajaj, me alegro, puedo asegurarte que esta historia es jodidamente asombrosa)** * Drarry aeternum **(Yay! Ya estamos llegando! Estoy emocionada también!) *** Sakura-Selene** (Es cierto, son preguntas que creo todos se hacen luego de ver tantas opciones jejeej) *** Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (Solo diré, PUUUF xD) * **SakuraALi** (Una pena pero ¡HEY! Yo te lo traigo, no? xD)** * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (**Uno más y no jodemos más! xD -cantito de cancha ¿?)** * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari **(Yaay!)** * UziKillian **(Yo releo también! jejeje como por milésima vez =P) * **miadharu28** (me alegro!) * **Frida12346** (pues estoy trtatando de ir adelantando así que siempre que pueda habrá cap ;D) * **dobbyhp** (jajaj preguntas, preguntas... Quirrel:poco, Nott:sí, Snape:peor, Dumbles:sí xD)** * papillon69 (**hermione aquí es hhggg)** * chica vampiro 92 **(Idem! xD)** * XxLuciernagas-sakuxX * Sthefynice **(Falta poco y, en el original va en comenzando el 5°año cap 21 _)** * Dvaita (**Severus... grrrr xD)** * Gelygirl **(concuerdo ^^)

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	6. TMR

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Este capítulo fue traducido por xFang, la anterior traductora-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**'TMR'**

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó con dolor en el cuello, sin entender por qué hasta que recordó dónde estaba.

El día anterior había sido el último día de clases antes de a vacaciones de Navidad y después de haber dicho adiós a Theo, y siendo el único Slytherin que se quedó en Hogwarts, decidió tener un largo baño en el interior de su baúl. Después decidió quedarse en su baúl, por lo que cogió un libro y se sentó en un sillón en salón, donde al parecer se quedó dormido.

Los meses pasaron sin nada más emocionante que las lecciones de vuelo y Harry estaba bastante contento. Parecía que su Casa había aprendido la lección, o al menos por el momento. Estaba seguro de que tendría que recordarle la lección a algún idiota tarde o temprano. Él esperaba que fuera más tarde, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Después de la clase de Pociones en la que Snape le pidió que se quedara el hombre no había vuelto a hablar con él, pero Harry sabía que Snape pasaba la mayor parte del día mirándolo. Sabía que no le gustaba al profesor y que pensaba que él había sido el que había enviado a Jugson y a sus amigos a la enfermería, por lo que mantenía un comportamiento infantil la mayor parte del tiempo cada vez que veía a su profesor cerca. Así que esperaba que nadie le causase problemas; sería bastante malo si se expusiese aún más frente a Snape.

Jugson, sin embargo, le había sorprendido. En lugar de evitarlo como la peste y planear una venganza había decidido pasar tiempo con él. Estaba con él casi tanto como Theo.

Por lo menos dos veces a la semana iba a reunirse con ellos en la biblioteca, normalmente para hacer la tarea, pero una vez que vio en lo que Harry estaba trabajando y notó su interés en runas se ofreció para ayudarle, para ver qué runas había elaborado ya, e incluso le ofreció sus apuntes de clase para que Harry entendiese mejor la asignatura.

Harry aceptó, curioso por ver lo que Jugson quería, pero hasta ahora éste sólo había hecho su tarea y habló con Harry acerca de runas. Harry admitió que sus conversaciones eran interesantes, pues runas era uno de los temas favoritos de Jugson y sabía mucho sobre ellas.

Harry se estiró y se fue a duchar. Le encantaba el castillo, pero estaba feliz de tener un poco de tiempo para si mismo y tener la oportunidad de dejar caer todas sus máscaras en la seguridad de su baúl.

A pesar de quererlo, Harry sabía que no podía pasar todo el día las vacaciones en su baúl, así que sólo salía a la hora de comer.

Como sólo había unos pocos estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, los profesores decidieron que los estudiantes comiesen con ellos en una misma mesa. Supuestamente era para que los pocos estudiantes que se quedaban pudieran estar más a gusto con los demás y pasar tiempo juntos, independientemente de su Casa.

Para Harry no había ninguna diferencia. Los estudiantes se quedaban lejos de él, ya que la mayoría todavía creía que él era el próximo Señor Oscuro a pesar de que, hasta donde ellos sabían, no había hecho nada desde que entró en Hogwarts. Se preguntó si realmente eran tan estúpidos o si simplemente fingían creerlo para no tener que verse el malvado Slytherin. Honestamente no sabía lo que era peor, si la estupidez o la falta de coraje. ¡Tenía once años! ¿Pensaban que por la noche se sentaba en su habitación con Theo haciendo planes para dominar el mundo?

Refunfuñando en voz baja sobre la estupidez humana eligió un asiento cerca de los profesores y se sentó al lado del profesor Quirrell. No sabía porqué, pero el profesor tenía un aura que lo calmaba, supuso que era la magia del hombre. Harry tenía la sensación de que el hombre tenía aún más máscaras que él.

Deseando a los profesores una buena mañana comenzó su almuerzo. Como no quería pasar más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en el Gran Comedor, terminó con bastante rapidez y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Ahora que el castillo estaba casi vacío podía explorar la biblioteca tranquilamente. Lamentó no poder explorar la Sección Prohibida, pero no creía que los profesores le diesen un pase, pues no importaba lo bueno que fuese porque todavía era un estudiante de primer año y pensarían, sin ninguna duda, que él era demasiado joven para estar ahí. Al menos todavía tenía miles de libros a su disposición, algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

En uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca, Harry encontró una pequeña mesa de trabajo junto a una ventana y con un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las zonas principales de la biblioteca, lo que le daba un aire de privacidad, así que rápidamente se convirtió en su lugar favorito.

Harry enseguida estableció una rutina; pasaría las mañanas y las noches dentro de su baúl, la comida y la cena en el Gran Comedor, y sus tardes en la biblioteca.

Era una de esas tardes en que Harry estaba absorto en un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que el profesor Quirrell lo encontró. Harry estaba tan distraído por el libro que sólo advirtió al profesor después de que le hubiese llamado tres veces.

—Harry...

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección de donde había venido la voz. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que era el profesor Quirrell. Su voz era un poco diferente, más profunda, y tenía algo más que no podía identificar; fue como el primer día en la clase de Defensa.

—Profesor —dijo, dejando caer el libro en la mesa y hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón.

—Te he llamado dos veces y no te diste cuenta —le informó el profesor levantando una ceja, mostrando que quería saber por qué Harry no lo había notado.

—Oh, lo siento profesor —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaba completamente absorto con el libro.

Quirrell sacó su varita y conjuró un sillón similar al de Harry y se sentó, mirando el libro y a Harry con curiosidad.

—'Formas Mágicas de Defensa vol. II', nunca pensé que vería a un estudiante de primer año leyendo este libro, y mucho menos entendiéndolo. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí leyendo en vez de estar por ahí con los otros estudiantes jugando en la nieve?

Harry estudió a su profesor cuidadosamente, podría haber jurado que había visto un brillo rojo en sus ojos marrones. Además, Quirrell parecía estar realmente interesado en la repuesta y, por alguna razón, Harry no pensaba que tuviese que usar su máscara de niño con él.

—No soy una persona muy social —terminó contestando sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Quirrell levantó una ceja.

—Oh, eso no es lo que parece —dijo sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. Por lo que he visto Nott es prácticamente tu sombra y por lo que sé Jugson también pasa mucho tiempo contigo.

Harry centró toda su atención en su profesor; sabía que Snape casi siempre tenía un ojo en él, pero no sabía que Quirrell también lo miraba, así que no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esa información.

—Hmm, no sabía que pusiese tanta atención a lo que hago, profesor —comentó Harry. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de su profesor y otra vez podría haber jurado que vio un poco de color rojo mezclándose con el marrón. Sin embargo, Harry continuó sin darle al profesor una oportunidad de responder—. Dígame profesor, ¿usted fue a Hogwarts?

Quirrell levantó una ceja, sin ver cómo esa pregunta estaba relacionada con el tema de la conversación, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Sí.

—Ya veo —susurró Harry— ¿Y en qué Casa estaba?

Quirrell se tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente dio su respuesta.

—Slytherin.

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en los labios de Harry. Ésta duró sólo un momento y al siguiente segundo Harry estaba, una vez más, inexpresivo.

—Entonces usted debe saber cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin; jerarquías, máscaras, poder, apariencias y alianzas. Esos son los fundamentos que rigen la Casa de Slytherin.  
>El padre de Theodore Nott está en Azkaban porque no negó haber servido al Señor Oscuro, y aunque ese tipo de lealtad es encomiable, su familia también tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Perdieron la mayor parte de sus bienes, que fueron confiscados por el Ministerio, y todos todos sus amigos se volvieron contra ellos inmediatamente. Después de todo, gastaron miles de galeones sobornando a la gente adecuada para que pudieran permanecer fuera de Azkaban, y la gente no quería verse con alguien que no negaba su implicación con el Señor Oscuro.<br>Naturalmente enseñan a sus hijos lo mismo, lo que hace que Theodore Nott sea un estudiante que está automáticamente en la parte inferior de la jerarquía, sin ningún poder o influencia.  
>Dígame profesor, ¿no cree que es natural que Theodore optase por formar una amistad con una persona que se encontraba en circunstancias similares?<p>

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, y entonces Quirrell asintió.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué Jugson pasa tanto tiempo con usted. Tampoco explica por qué acepta la compañía del hijo de un Mortífago conocido y leal.

Harry dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía y era muy difícil que simplemente estuviese a gusto con alguien, así que casi sin darse cuenta dejó que todas sus máscaras desaparecieran. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho en presencia de otra persona.

—Me enteré de que yo era un mago hace sólo unos meses, así que hay un montón de cosas que no sé y que son de conocimiento común para los demás. Theo fue criado en el Mundo Mágico —le dijo Harry como si eso explicase todo, y si realmente había leído al profesor correctamente, él lo entendería.

—¿Incluso si es el hijo de un Mortífago? —preguntó Quirrell levantando una ceja.

—Siempre y cuando sean útiles no me importa de dónde vienen o quiénes son. ¿Qué me importa si el padre es fiel a Voldemort, si el hijo es leal a mí? —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos brillantes.

El profesor Quirrell estaba completamente enfocado en Harry, observando todos sus movimientos y expresiones, y sus ojos mostraron su interés cuando oyó la respuesta de Harry.

—¿Y Jugson? —preguntó el profesor sin ocultar la curiosidad que sentía. Fue muy difícil para Quirrell contener el escalofrío que sintió cuando Harry rió entre dientes. Era algo que nunca pensó que iba a escuchar viniendo de un niño de once años. Era una risa cruel, fría y oscura, sin embargo, también era muy seductora y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaba sentado frente a un niño de once años.

—Jugson... Bueno, Jugson simplemente estaba mal informado, esa mala información le hizo creer cosas ridículas y yo simplemente le corregí.

La sonrisa de Harry era sádica, casi al extremo. Quirrell no tuvo ninguna duda de que la situación se había manejado con extrema violencia, y recordó que unos estudiantes de Slytherin habían terminado en la enfermería casi al principio del año. A Quirrell sólo le faltaba saber dos cosas: cómo había ido Harry contra cinco Slytherins y ganado, y sobre qué era el conflicto.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Quirrel. Sabía que el niño no confesaría nada, pero quizás le diría la razón por la que Jugson y su pequeño grupo terminaron al cuidado de la medibruja— ¿Y cuál era esa información?

Harry se rió de nuevo, esa misma risa que hizo que Quirrell temblase.

—Jugson... Jugson tuvo la absurda idea de que sólo por ser un sangre pura él era mejor que yo —la sádica sonrisa estaba de vuelta y esta vez le brillaban los ojos; su semejanza con el 'Avada Kedavra' era innegable. Con el sol brillando en su pelo, dándole un brillo de color rojo sangre, Harry parecía un ángel de la muerte. Quirrell no podía apartar los ojos de él, aunque hubiese querido—. Simplemente le mostré que estaba equivocado.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor, pero se recompuso rápidamente y, todavía sin apartar la mirada de Harry, respondió.

—Ya veo.

Y realmente lo hizo, aunque todavía no supiese como un primer año había ganado contra cinco estudiantes de más edad ni qué había hecho. Pero eso que había hecho tenía definida la jerarquía de Slytherin, lo que explicaba el comportamiento de los estudiantes en los últimos meses.

Aunque eso no era lo único que había sucedido, lo que Harry había hecho había logrado que los supremacistas sangre pura se sometieran a un mestizo de once años.

Había dos posibilidades; Harry los asustó tanto que se sometieron o Harry les impresionó tanto que ya no se preocupaban por su sangre.

Sospechaba que había sido un poco de ambas, y eso lo dejó con más ganas de saber lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había hecho el niño frente a él que había asustado a una Casa entera? Lo que había visto de Harry demostró que era un perfecto Slytherin, y no tenía ninguna duda de que manejaría su Casa; solamente no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Sabía que no tenía sentido pedirle, pues el niño nunca le diría lo que había hecho. Tal vez más tarde, cuando ya no fuese su profesor, le diría.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la cómoda presencia del otro, hasta que Quirrell recordó algo que el niño había dicho.

—Antes has dicho que el padre de Nott es leal al Señor oscuro, no que lo era. ¿Crees que los Mortífagos todavía son leales a un maestro muerto?

Quirrell no podía describir la forma en que Harry lo miró entonces; por una parte con desconfianza y desilusión, pero también con parte de excitación y de incredulidad.

—Profesor, no me puede decir que usted realmente cree que Voldemort está muerto. El hombre es un Señor oscuro, por lo que leí es el más brillante y aterrador de los últimos 500 años, ¿de verdad verdad cree que dejaría que algo tan simple como la muerte le detuviese? ¿O que un bebé de un año sería capaz de matarlo? No tengo ninguna duda de que esta vivo.

Quirrell tuvo que contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que quería aparecer en sus labios, le agradaba más de lo que creía posible que Harry no pensase que estaba muerto, que creyese que era brillante y terrorífico; lo hacía sentirse extrañamente orgulloso.

—¿Y eso no te asusta? —le preguntó a Harry con curiosidad, pues la mayoría de la gente estaría temblando sólo de pensar que un Señor Oscuro que había intentado matarlo estaba vivo. Pero ahí estaba Harry, mirándole como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, y Quirrell admitió que la expresión confusa en su rostro era bastante adorable.

—Él trató de matarte —le dijo Quirrell con una mirada que decía claramente que pensaba que Harry estaba loco, o al menos de camino a estarlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así no veo una razón para tener miedo de eso ahora. Me encantaría saber quién es Voldemort. Quiero decir, ese no puede ser su nombre real y no he encontrado información sobre él. ¡Todo el mundo dice que estaba luchando por la pureza de sangre , pero me parece difícil de creer. Si era un sangre pura no escondería su nombre, ¿verdad? Él estaría orgulloso de que su linaje fuese temido, respetado y adorado, ¿no? Y si fuese un mestizo o un nacido de muggles, ¿por qué iba a luchar por una filosofía que lo consideraría un ciudadano de segunda clase? Eso no tiene sentido. Me encantaría hablar con él, e incluso si me quiere matar por razones que desconozco, todavía me gustaría poder habla con él, ¿se imagina todo el conocimiento que tiene?

Harry tenía una expresión algo soñadora en su cara. Quirrell sospechaba de que si supiese estaría mortificado, aunque pensó que encontraría su expresión adorable. Como no quería pensar en eso demasiado, trasladó sus pensamiento en una dirección diferente.

—¿A pesar de que él matase a tus padres? —le preguntó, queriendo saber el razonamiento del niño.

—Era la guerra —respondió Harry perdiendo su expresión anterior y adoptando una mucho más madura. Todavía le sorprendía la forma en que el niño se comportaba—. Ellos sabían los riesgos, fue su elección pelear. Yo ni siquiera puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con aquello por lo que estuviesen luchando, teniendo en cuenta que no sé lo que su lado quería. No odio a Voldemort por matarlos, ni lo culpo. Respeto al hombre por lo que logró, y por todo el conocimiento y poder que tiene. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que esté tampoco de acuerdo con él, ya que tampoco sé lo que quería.

—¿Incluso con toda la matanza? ¿La tortura? —preguntó Quirrell con curiosidad. Harry no lo odiaba y eso era algo que no estaba esperando. Él mismo nunca conoció a su madre y todavía odiaba a su padre por haberlos dejado, pero Harry no lo odiaba. Ni siquiera lo culpaba, y realmente no sabía qué sentir por ello. Ser odiado era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así como a ser temido, pero el niño frente a él, que tenía razones para sentir ambas, no lo hacía.

—En realidad no me molesta —respondió Harry, teniendo esa sonrisa sádica de nuevo que no creía posible en un niño—. Creo que Voldemort siempre fue bastante misericordioso —añadió, y Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no mirarle boquiabierto. ¿Él misericordioso? Eso era lo mismo que decir que los basiliscos eran lindas y pequeñas serpientes, o que los Dementores eran como peluches, o que los dragones no harían daños ni a una mosca; lo que significaba que era imposible, no importa cómo se mirase. Él sospechaba que algo de su incredulidad se mostró en su rostro, y realmente no podía culparse debido a lo que acaba de oír, porque Harry añadió—. Sin importar quién fuera, Voldemort siempre lo mataba. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, y no creo que yo fuese tan misericordioso.

Y Quirrell le creyó, pues aunque la muerte siempre fue algo que temió, no tenía problemas para creer que el demonio frente a él, porque eso era lo único que podía ser, podría hacer que cualquiera creyese que la muerte es una bendición. Harry tenía una mirada cómplice en sus ojos que le hizo preguntarse si el niño ya había matado, si había torturado a alguien hasta el punto de que pidiese la muerte y que se la negase. Lo extraño era que no tenía dificultad en creerle, y una parte de él, la parte sádica y retorcida, tenía ganas de reír de alegría: el pequeño Salvador de la Luz era igual que él. No fue capaz de detener por completo la risa oscura y fría que se le escapó, y vio a Harry sonriéndole. No era la sonrisa sádica que tenía antes, ahora era cálida, y le hacía parecer tan increíblemente inocente que Quirrell supo que el niño era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Después de todo, no había nada más aterrador que un monstruo que parecía un ángel.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Quirrell no supo muy bien cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, cuando recordó algo más que Harry había dicho y que había captado su interés.

—¿Dijiste que te enteraste de que eras un mago hace solo unos meses? ¿Qué piensas de Mundo Mágico? ¿Te has estado adaptando bien?

Harry centró su atención en él de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que si fuese cualquier otra persona habría desviado la mirada, pues no pensaba que mucha gente fuese capaz de mirarle a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Pero él no apartó la mirada, por lo que fue capaz de ver las distintas emociones que pasaban a través de esos ojos, pareció llegar a una conclusión y respondió.

—Crecí en un orfanato. Un orfanato sólo para chicos que apenas tenía dinero para que la magia era real no era un pensamiento que me entretuviese. Naturalmente, yo sabía que era diferente a ellos —dijo Harry sin tratar de ocultar su disgusto cuando dijo la palabra 'ellos', haciendo que Quirrell lo mirase con curiosidad. Harry se dio cuenta y respondió—. Nunca perdieron la oportunidad de decirme lo monstruoso que era, nunca perdieron la oportunidad de mostrarme que yo estaba por debajo de ellos, que no valía nada. Aprendieron lo mismo que Jugson.

Quirrell sintió que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios; el niño realmente era como él cuando era más joven, aunque no creía que él fuese tan sanguinario a su edad, ni capaz de parecer tan inocente.

—Creo que me estoy adaptando bastante bien —continuó Harry—. Las clases son bastante fáciles. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que me confunden.

Quirrell apenas pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, pues que alguien como Harry confesase lo que podía ser una debilidad requería cierto nivel de confianza. Una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que el joven prodigio tuviese esa confianza con él.

—¿Qué te confunde? —le preguntó queriendo saber la respuesta, así quizás podría aclararle las cosas. Recordó cómo era él cuando entró por primera vez al Mundo Mágico. Quirrell tuvo problemas para ocultar su sorpresa cuando ese pensamiento entró en su mente, pues no podía recordar la última vez que había querido ayudar a alguien. Realmente ayudar a alguien y no esperar nada a cambio. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco recordaba la última vez que estuvo interesado en hablar con alguien, aunque eso no era algo que realmente le sorprendiera. Era un poco difícil tener una conversación interesante o estimulante con alguien cuando la mitad de las personas con las que tratas están de rodillas delante de ti temblando de miedo y la otra mitad llorando, pidiendo clemencia o llamándote monstruo.

—Bueno, su asignatura, por ejemplo.

La melódica voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se tomó un tiempo para procesar lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Mi asignatura? —le preguntó un poco confundido. Eso era algo que tampoco parecía capaz de evitar, ya que con Harry no sentía la necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía, no sentía la necesidad de utilizar máscaras, —Por lo que he visto no parece que tengas dificultades con mi asignatura. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

—Y no las tengo. Pero no es la asignatura en sí. En mi primera clase pregunté qué eran las Artes Oscuras y las respuestas estuvieron lejos de satisfacer, e incluso si la ridícula idea de que las Artes Oscuras son ilegales porque pueden usarse para dañar a la gente es verdad, eso me deja aún más confundido. ¿Dónde está la lógica en que prohíban algo sólo porque podría usarse para dañar a alguien? Es completamente ridículo. Puedo pensar en al menos cuatro formas de matar a alguien con una pluma y éstas no se prohíben, ¿verdad?

Cuando Harry terminó estaba respirando un poco más fuerte, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba claro que se trataba de algo que lo frustraba y Quirrell lo entendía.

Recordó tener dudas similares, él era apenas un poco mayor cuando comenzó a preguntarse ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, ¿sólo has encontrado cuatro maneras de matar a alguien con una pluma? —le preguntó con curiosidad, como si preguntase si hacía frío o calor. Sin embargo, el humor en sus ojos era imposible de negar.

Al parecer, Harry lo pudo ver, porque una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara y respondió.

—Bueno, como no he me ha dado tiempo a pensar en ello me he acordado de las más básicas, ¿sabes? Por ejemplo, apuñalar a alguien en el oído, en el ojo o en la nariz, y en la boca también funciona.

—Hmm, muy bien, pero se te olvidó otra que también es bastante básica; apuñalar en el cuello.

—Tiene razón profesor, no había pensado en esa. ¿Sabe qué? Deberíamos notificárselo al Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que si les informamos harán que las plumas sean ilegales en poco tiempo. Yo, por mi parte, dormiría mejor por la noche sabiendo que hay menos Artefactos Oscuros como esos en el mundo.

Cinco segundos, eso fue lo que le costó a Harry perder la compostura y echarse a reír. Quirrell tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo mucho más tiempo y se rió entre dientes; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se divirtió tanto por algo que no implicase la tortura.

Ambos se recompusieron después de unos momentos, pero su diversión todavía era perceptible. Después de ver que Harry se había calmado, Quirrell se centró de nuevo en la conversación.

—Cuando era joven me hice la misma pregunta —le dijo Quirrell en un tono serio—. Las Artes Oscuras son una rama muy peligrosa de la magia, y esa es la razón por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe. Algunos magos están más inclinados hacia las Artes Oscuras, haciéndolos Magos Oscuros. Pero eso no hace que sean malvados. Su magia es, simplemente, más compatible con esa rama de la magia. Es cierto que algunos de esos hechizos requieren más poder y emoción, pero eso es todo. El hecho de que los hechizos requieran emociones para que funcionen correctamente es otra de las razones por la que el Ministerio las prohíbe.  
>Argumentaron que si el mago que usaba los hechizos quería provocar ese efecto, entonces sólo podían ser malvados. Dijeron que los hechizos de la luz no necesitaban eso, haciéndolos más seguros de usar.<p>

Quirrell vio que Harry inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha y que una expresión confusa cruzó su rostro. La confusión sólo duró unos minutos y algo parecido a la realización apareció en sus ojos.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Harry ir hacia su mochila y sacar una pluma que colocó en el centro de la mesa. Al momento siguiente tenía su varita en la mano, Quirrell casi no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto cuando vio la varita de cerca, y señaló a la pluma. Murmurando un hechizo la pluma cambió y se convirtió en un joyero de color verde y plata, con serpientes verdes grabadas en la tapa y sus iniciales, en el mismo verde 'Avada Kedavra', en el centro de la tapa.

Quirrell no lo demostró pero estaba impresionado, era una transfiguración perfecta. Era algo que no pensó que un primer año pudiese hacer antes de acabar el curso, y mucho menos con tanto detalle; las serpientes eran muy hermosas, y de un bonito color verde. Aunque le gustaba ver lo que Harry era capaz de hacer no entendía lo que tenía en mente al hacerlo.

—Eso —dijo Harry señalando el joyero y dejando su varita sobre la mesa —era una pluma. Ahora no lo es porque yo quería que fuese otra cosa.

Y Harry no dijo nada más, sólo siguió mirándolo fijamente. Quirrell tardó casi diez segundos en reaccionar, lo que en su opinión era completamente normal ya que, después de todo, un niño de once años había destrozado por completo la lógica del Ministerio con un hechizo de primer año. Y lo mejor de todo era que él tenía razón, no sólo las Artes oscuras requerían las emociones de los magos, era toda la magia. Toda la magia se basaba en la en la necesidad, en la voluntad, en las emociones, algo fundamental que no se enseñaba en las escuelas.

Quirrell negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Lo sé —susurró, sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. No hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquéllos que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo.

Quirrell sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo innecesario, pues si Dumbledore lo escuchaba sabría de inmediato quién era, pero era un riesgo que quería tomar. Estaba seguro de que Harry lo entendería, sabía que Harry era uno de los pocos que serían capaces de entender.

Así que no apartó la mirada de Harry y vio que éste sonreía, mostrando en sus ojos comprensión, y asintió.

—Al parecer, los débiles han estado en el poder durante demasiado tiempo si esa es la razón que dan de por qué las Artes Oscuras están prohibidas.

Quirrell sonrió. Harry había entendido. Por razones que aún no podía explicar, el hecho de que Harry comprendiese lo llenaba de orgullo..

En el momento en que había visto a Harry por primera vez, cuando fue llamado para ser clasificado, supo que el niño no era el Gryffindor que el Mundo Mágico estaba esperando, por lo que había decidido esperar para observar al niño en vez de atacar. Estuvo bastante satisfecho con lo que vio, y la idea de reclutar al niño había pasado por su cabeza varias veces.

Pero ahora que había hablado con él, no creía que fuese una buena idea. Este Harry Potter nunca se sometería, nunca obedecería, nunca seguiría a alguien. Hace unos pocos meses ese pensamiento le habría enfurecido, pero ahora estaba lleno de expectación; apenas podía esperar para ver cómo sería Harry en unos pocos años.

Quirrell abrió la boca para continuar su conversación con Harry cuando ambos oyeron pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, y unos segundos más tarde Snape estaba en su pequeño rincón. Quirrell tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlo.

—Potter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —gruñó prácticamente Snape, y Quirrell no se sorprendió tanto como debería haberlo hecho cuando sintió el impulso de echarle un '_Crucio_' a Snape por hablarle a Harry así.

—Estaba leyendo, profesor —oyó que Harry respondía, pero su voz era diferente, más inocente e infantil, y cuando miró a Harry casi se quedó boquiabierto; por unos momentos había olvidado que Harry sólo tenía once años, y ahora verdaderamente parecía el niño que supuestamente era.

Sintió que su respeto hacia Harry crecía, su máscara era prácticamente perfecta. Eso le hizo preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo había estado Harry usando máscaras para haberlas perfeccionado tanto con sólo once años de edad. Si no supiese nada sobre él, habría pensado que había sido entrenado por una antigua familia sangre pura.

—Ese libro no es para primeros años —comentó Snape con duda evidente en su voz. Quirrell vio en los ojos de Harry un destello de irritación por una fracción de segundo, antes de que una sonrisa inocente apareciese en su cara.

Por unos momentos Quirrell quiso ver a Harry enojado, estaba seguro de que sería magnífico y apostaría a que incluso algunos de sus seguidores se encogerían de miedo ante él.

—Lo sé profesor, oí a algunos de los años superiores hablando sobre un hechizo que estaba en el libro, y como ya he terminado toda mi tarea y no tenía nada más que hacer decidí echar una ojeada. Sin embargo, el libro es bastante avanzado para mí y no entendía ciertas partes, pero el profesor Quirrel vino buscando el mismo libro, y al ver que se trataba de la única copia disponible en este momento se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas que no entendía.

Quirrell casi aplaudió, era un excelente actor. Con una explicación simple y muy posible borró toda sospecha que pudiese haber aparecido porque estaban juntos.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Snape con los dientes apretados, y Quirrell decidió contribuir en la conversación. Era fácil ver que Snape no estaba contento con la respuesta de Harry, pues estaba claro como el día que Snape quería causarle problemas, algo que no le sentó muy bien.

—S-sí Severus. E-estaba explicándole al señor P-p-potter la diferencia entre d-diferentes escudos.

—Ya veo —se burló Snape—. El Director me envió para decirte que la hora de la reunión se ha cambiado y es ahora —mirando a los dos con desdén Snape se dio la vuelta y los dejó en su rincón.

Cuando Quirrell miró a Harry otra vez el aire infantil había desaparecido, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin decir nada se levantó del sillón, puso el libro en su bolsa, y con su varita en en la mano se encaminó hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Sin haberse alejado mucho, dijo.

—Gracias, profesor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Quirrell un poco confundido, ya que no creía que Harry le estuviese dando las gracias por seguirle la corriente con la historia que le había dicho a Snape.

—Por darme la oportunidad de ser yo mismo —no era la respuesta que esperaba, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello ya había respondido.

—De nada, le doy las gracias por lo mismo.

La sonrisa que le dio Harry habría hecho que los ángeles pecasen, Quirrell estaba seguro de eso. Al siguiente momento Harry había dejado su pequeño rincón.

Miró hacia la mesa y vio el joyero, sin saber por qué se lo metió en el bolsillo y con un suspiro salió de la biblioteca; era hora de hace frente a los idiotas que tenía que tolerar todos los días para conseguir lo que quería. Por lo menos Harry le había proporcionado una tarde de conversación inteligente, algo que había echado de menos por más de una década.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó en la mañana de Navidad de la misma forma en que lo hacía todas la mañanas. Para él la Navidad no tenía importancia, ya que en el orfanato era un día como cualquier otro. Por eso, cuando salió de su baúl y vio cuatro paquetes envueltos en su escritorio, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que eran regalos de Navidad. Regalos de Navidad para él.<p>

Cualquier otro niño habría desgarrado el papel de regalo desesperadamente, ansioso por ver los regalos, pero Harry, sin embargo, puso los regalos en la cama y los abrió con cuidado. Eran los primeros regalos que había recibido y quería disfrutar el momento para luego poder recordarlo.

El primero era de Theo, un libro sobre las tradiciones en el Mundo Mágico. A Harry le gustó bastante, pues era algo que no había encontrado en la biblioteca, y se acordó de que Theo tuvo que soportar una diatriba de casi dos horas sobre eso. Se rió un poco, por lo menos sabía que Theo le estaba escuchando cuando lo dijo.

El segundo era de Jugson, un libro bastante raro sobre runas y otro sobre los lugares históricos en los que se habían utilizado.

El tercero no tenía nombre, sólo decía que había pertenecido a su padre. Al principio Harry no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando vio que su cuerpo desaparecía debajo de ella tuvo una idea bastante buena. No sabía qué sentir sabiendo que había pertenecido a su padre. Nunca conoció al hombre, por lo que no podía decir que lo amaba o que lo echaba de menos, sería mentira. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por tenerla, no porque fuese muy útil, aunque eso era una ventaja, sino porque era algo que lo conectaba más a sus raíces, de donde venía, y eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso ya que, después de todo, formaba parte de quien era.

El cuarto regalo era una colección de diez libros. No tenían título en las portadas, sólo números grabados en el lomo, de _I a X._

Harrry cogió el primero y lo abrió; en la primera página había una pequeña nota que decía.

_'Querido Harry,_  
><em>Cuando era más joven estos libros me ayudaron a obtener muchas respuestas que estaba buscando. <em>  
><em>Espero que sean tan útiles para ti como lo fueron para mí.<em>  
><em>T.M.R.'<em>

En la página siguiente estaban las palabras '_Artes Oscuras'._

Harry pasó cinco minutos mirando los libros. No sabía quién era T.M.R, la única persona con la que había hablado de las Artes Oscuras era Quirrell, y no creía que el hombre le hubiese dicho a alguien sobre ello. A menos que Quirrell le hubiese enviado los libros utilizando un alias. No lo sabía, pero verdaderamente no le importaba, pues él le había dado las respuestas a sus preguntas y estaba agradecido por ello.

Harry puso los libro en el estante de su habitación dentro del baúl, no quería que alguien los viese. Después de haber guardado todo, Harry fue al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que había sido la mejor Navidad que había tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>2710/14**

**Uno más y arranco con lo mío -nervios-, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! **

**Gabriela Cruz * lisicarmela * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * Lynette Vongola Di Hibari * miadharu28 * Frida12346 * dobbyhp * papillon69 * graika * Azul y Amarillo * Erandy c * **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	7. Corte Slytherin

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

**-Y con este capi comienzo con mi traducción! xD WIII-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**'Corte Slytherin'**

**.**

**.**

Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin cuando los estudiantes que habían regresado de las vacaciones de Yule comenzaron a entrar al Gran Salón. A pesar de que más bien disfrutó los días de fiesta, él estaba feliz de ver a Theo de nuevo, lo cual le sorprendió, él nunca pensó que iba a extrañar a alguien. Además, era posible que aún usara una máscara cuando estaba con Theo, pero él era el más cercano a conocer su verdadero yo. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás pudiera ser él mismo con Theo si las cosas seguían como estaban. Por lo menos le gustaba, lo cual era bueno, considerando lo mucho que por lo general no le gustaba la gente.

—Hey Harry.

La voz de Theo le sacó de sus pensamientos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hola Theo —le saludó Harry— ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones?

—Fueron bien, nada demasiado emocionante, pasándola con la familia en Francia, ¿y las tuyas?

—Ellas fueron... esclarecedoras.

Theo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no sabía porqué había esperado una respuesta diferente. Por lo que sabía de Harry, él no creía que iba a pasar un buen rato solo relajándose o descansando. Él apostaría que Harry había pasado todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, aunque para Harry eso probablemente contaba como divertirse.

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Jugson entrar en el Gran Salón. Casi instintivamente los ojos de Jugson aterrizaron en la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Harry casi de inmediato y empezando a caminar en su dirección. Theo se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que eso le sorprendía, aunque él no lo entendiera.

Marcus Jugson era un supremacista sangre pura que consideraba a todos los que no lo eran, al menos un sangre pura de quinta generación, como basura, suciedad y otras cosas menos halagadoras. Sin embargo, Harry era un mestizo y Jugson prácticamente lo adoraba.

Theo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Harry siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió. A principios de año Theo había visto las miradas de desprecio y repugnancia que Jugson le daba a Harry, de vez en cuando Theo incluso temió que Jugson atacara a Harry de alguna manera. Sin embargo, después del primer mes de clase eso cambió.

La noche que Jugson y cuatro de sus amigos terminaron en la enfermería fue cuando todo cambió. Él aún no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Harry había estado involucrado, no sabía cómo, pero Harry había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin, al menos hasta que alguien le desafiara por la cima.

Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, él no podía decir lo sorprendiera, por lo que sabía sobre Harry estaba seguro de que Harry nunca toleraría no ser el mejor en algo, no estar en la cima. Aparte de que no creía que Harry nunca soportaría que alguien hiciera o dijera algo que diera a entender que estaba por debajo de ellos. Se había dado cuenta de cómo Harry miraba a algunas de las personas que él atrapaba hablando de la pureza de sangre, la frase '_si las miradas matasen... '_ le vino a la mente. Así que, por más que él no supiera lo que había pasado, él sabía que Jugson y sus amigos habían intentado algo y estaba seguro de que Harry se había ocupado de ellos. Qué no daría por haber sido capaz de verlo.

Harry podía ocultarse detrás de esa cara angelical y sonrisa inocente, pero a veces el verdadero Harry aparecía. Genio del mal es lo que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en Harry. Cada vez que veía esas sonrisas maliciosas y sádicas le era difícil contener su risa, apostaría todo lo que quedaba en la finca Nott a que el Niño-Que-Vivió no era en nada a como lo habían imaginado. No era que Theo no estuviera contento con la situación, todo lo contrario.

De vez en cuando él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su padre diría si supiera que él era amigo de Harry Potter. Le gustaba creer que su padre aprobaría, después de todo, su padre también había jurado lealtad a un Señor Oscuro. Sabía que, técnicamente, Harry no era un Señor Oscuro, pero sinceramente, él no creía que aquellos que creían que Harry sería el próximo Señor Oscuro estuvieran lejos de la verdad, Harry ciertamente parecía tenía el potencial.

Sabía que Harry no estaba interesado en convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, al menos no todavía, el propio Harry encontraba la idea ridícula, haciendo hincapié en que solo tenía once, pero cada vez que algo así ocurría Theo no podía dejar de pensar que él no tendría once para siempre. Además, no importaba lo que dijera, sus acciones no coincidían con sus palabras.

Puede que solo haya querido ver y observar como trabajaban las cosas en el mundo mágico. Eso, sin embargo, no explicaba porqué se había hecho con el control de la jerarquía Slytherin, ni explicaba el porqué él estaba extendiendo sus creencias. Parecía haber convertido a Jugson y antes de que él se hubiera ido a casa para las vacaciones de Yule había oído a un Slytherin mayor reprender a uno más joven cuando el menos hubo usado las palabras 'sangre sucia'. El Slytherin mayor había mirado a su alrededor y cuando no vio a nadie le dijo con un tono de miedo; 'No digas eso. Lo único que importa es la magia'.

Theo sabía de dónde la frase venía, la había oído antes, cuando su amigo hablaba de la estupidez de la creencia de la supremacía sangre pura. Theo concordaba, él no se había criado para creer en la supremacía sangre pura, aunque su padre fuera un leal mortífago, la familia Nott creía en el poder.

Aún recordaba lo que su abuelo le había dicho el día antes de ir a Hogwarts; 'Theodred, tú eres un Nott y los Notts siempre han creído en la igualdad de la magia ya fuera oscura o de luz; en el poder, ya sea mágico o político. Tu padre y yo, seguimos ambos al mismo hombre, ambos creemos en sus ideales, en sus políticas y al día de hoy seguimos siendo fieles a nuestro Señor. Sin embargo, nunca obligué a tu padre a seguir mis pasos, fue su elección propia y por libre voluntad. Ni tu padre ni yo te obligaremos a elegir el mismo camino que nosotros hicimos. Elige a tus a amigos, tus aliados, escoge tu propio camino, pero nunca olvides que tú eres un Nott y lo único que importa para un Nott además de la familia, es la magia y el poder.'

Él no lo había entendido entonces, era posible que no se hubiera criado en las creencias de la supremacía sangre pura, pero era el ambiente en el cual se había criado. ¿Cuántas veces había oído a la familia de su madre usar las palabras 'sangre sucia', escuchándoles decir cómo los sangre pura eran superiores?

Ahora sin embargo, ahora lo entendía. Harry James Potter, hijo de un padre de sangre puras y una madre hija de muggles, lo que lo hacía un mestizo supuestamente inferior a los sangre puras. Theodore no creía que nadie pudiera mirar a Harry, hablar con Harry, conocer a Harry y considerarlo inferior de ninguna manera.

Supuso que eso era lo que quería decir su abuelo, e incluso si no era no había nada que hacer al respecto, él había elegido su camino y parecía que no lo lamentaría pronto.

—Buenas noches.

La voz de Jugson lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza a tiempo para verle sentarse delante de Harry.

—Hola Marcus —le saludó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, y Theo era capaz de ver aparecer una cola detrás de Jugson moviéndose de lado a lado, tanto así era como Jugson parecía un pequeño cachorro en aquellos momentos. Theo apostaría a que era porque Harry hubo utilizado el nombre de Jugson por primera vez, de lo que Theo sabía, era la primera vez que Harry lo hiciera de hecho.

Eso demostró que Harry había pasado de _tolerar_ su presencia a _gustarle_ su presencia, a lo mejor no _gustarle_, pero al menos era algo por encima de la tolerancia, o eso sospechaba Theo en todo caso. La comprensión de cómo funcionaba la mente de Harry no era algo que Theo se creyera capaz de lograr.

Theo miró a su alrededor y no fue capaz de detener su risita, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Jugson mirando a Theo con curiosidad.

—Ellos están mirándote de la misma manera en la que me miraron a mí cuando me senté con Harry la primera vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry y él suspiró.

—Es difícil de creer que aún piensen que seré el próximo Señor Oscuro. Está comenzando a molestarme un poco.

Theo vio a Jugson palidecer cuando Harry dijo que estaba comenzando a molestarse y se preguntó si estaba relacionado con la noche en la que terminó en la enfermería. Retuvo un suspiro, él _realmente_, realmente desearía haber estado allí.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —dijo mirando a los estudiantes que le habían estado mirando con miedo en los ojos, con disgusto—. La gente cree lo que quiere, sobre todo cuando se trata de Slytherin, y teniendo en cuanta que eres...

Theo no tenía que seguir, tanto Jugson como Harry sabían lo que quería decir. Jugson asintió, acordando , no parecía ni un poco preocupado de que prácticamente tres cuartas partes de la escuela creyeran que era un seguidor del próximo Señor Oscuro, Theo contuvo una sonrisa, de lo que hubo visto de Jugson aquello probablemente era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que soy... —murmuró Harry, ganando la atención de Theo.

Harry tenía una mirada calculadora en sus ojos y después de unos momentos una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber lo que estás pensando —comentó Jugson, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban que estaba bromeando y una sonrisa igual de dañina a la de Harry apareció en las caras de Theo y Jugson.

Él no solía mostrarlo, pero cuando Harry revelaba aquel lado más oscuro que poseía hacía que Theo se estremeciera. Theo estaba seguro de que cuando ese lado salía a jugar era cuando el verdadero Harry era su verdadero yo, o por lo menos cuando estaba más cerca de ello y dejaba a Theo sintiéndose emocionado. Cada vez que veía a Harry así quería ver más, le hacía desear que Harry no tuviera que usar ningún tipo de máscara. De todas formas él se contuvo rápidamente, sabía que eso no era posible, no todavía al menos. Al ver la sonrisa de Jugson estaba seguro de que el otro chico se sentía igual.

—Si todo funciona de la manera en que yo quiero creo que disfrutaré un poco —respondió Harry, sus ojos mostrando hasta que punto le divertía la idea—. Desafortunadamente tendrán que esperar, estas cosas toman su tiempo y tienen que ser cuidadosamente planeadas, pero les garantizo que no se lo perderán cuando suceda.

Theo casi puso mala cara, pero sabía que no tenía sentido discutir, normalmente cuando Harry tenía algo en mente, no importaba lo que Theo dijera, él nunca cambiaba.

El resto de la cena transcurrió rápidamente, los tres chicos hablando de sus vacaciones y sobre las clases, con Theo lamentando el hecho de que solo entendiera un tercio de lo que los otros dos estaban hablando. Eso llevó a Jugson a ofrecerse como su tutor siempre y cuando no estuviera ocupado con su trabajo escolar, ver de reojo la aprobación de Harry le hizo bastante orgulloso, no sabían porqué, pero el hecho de que Harry les aprobara y se mostrara satisfecho con lo que hacían les hacía sentir como si hubieran hecho algo grande.

Cuando la cena terminó y Theo ya estaba en la cama de su habitación, ni siquiera trató de detener la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Cuando subió por primera vez al Expresso de Hogwarts para ir a Hogwarts no había pensado ni por un segundo que estaría tan feliz de estar de vuelta en la escuela, y todo era por culpa de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A poco más de una semana después de que las vacaciones de Yule terminaran Harry y Theo estaban en la biblioteca sentados en la mesa de siempre cuando Harry escuchó acercarse pasos en su dirección. Él sabía que no era Marcus, ya que había estado con ellos hacía rato y se había ido junto a otro estudiante de sexto para hacer un ensayo sobre algún encanto que debían entregar al día siguiente. Era un poco curioso de ver quien se trataba, en general, los estudiantes le dejaban tranquilo, incluso los que le llamaban traidor y mago oscuro en cada oportunidad que tenían.<p>

Mirando por encima de su libro Harry vio a un grupo de Slytherins acercarse a su mesa. De lo que podía ver eran primeros años, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass, si no se equivocaba. Malfoy parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo, lo cuál no le sorprendió ya que todos los primeros años habían rondado a Malfoy desde el primer día. Por lo que había aprendido esto no tenía nada que ver con el propio Malfoy, y por lo que podía decir solo Zabini era realmente su amigo, todos los demás acudían a él solo por ser un Malfoy, nada más. Esperaba no estuvieran allí para causar problemas, no estaba de un particular buen estado de ánimo y en realidad no quería meterse en problemas por haber matado o mutilado a un mocoso.

Se detuvieron frente a su mesa y Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —Malfoy preguntó en lo que se suponía sería una voz seguro, aunque Harry pudiera claramente la incertidumbre que Malfoy estaba intentando ocultar.

No podía decir que era algo que no esperara, había pensado que los Slytherins más jóvenes comenzarían a acercarse a él, pero no había decidido que hacer al respecto, sobre todo porque dependía de cómo se le acercaran y lo que querían.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, de todos modos él vería primero lo que querían y si podían serle útil.

Vio a los cuatro relajarse un poco y sentarse en las sillas vacías. No quería que la situación se volviera incómoda, o más incómoda cabe remarcar.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de verte sin tus dos guardaespaldas Malfoy. Ellos te siguen a todas partes cuando no estás en la sala común.

Malfoy se sonrojó un poco y Harry tuvo que contener una risita, hubiera esperado que _él_ heredero Malfoy fuera capaz de controlarse mejor. Bueno, eso era mentira, por lo que había visto de Malfoy era bastante temperamental, se comportaba más como un Griffindor que como un Slytherin.

Tal vez podría llegar a decirle a Theo que le dijera al mocoso Malfoy exactamente eso, estaba seguro que sería bastante entretenido. Sí, lo haría, probablemente cuando se aburriera. Se aclaró la mente de la divertida imagen volviendo de nuevo a la cuestión que le ocupaba.

Malfoy realmente se comportaba como un Griffindor, ningún Slytherin que se precie de serlo confrontaría a alguien donde todos los profesores serían capaces de verlo, ni delante de tantos testigos que no tenían absolutamente ningún problema en culpar a un _malvado_ Slytherin aunque no fuera su culpa. '_Bueno, aún es joven.._.' pensó Harry ignorando por completo el hecho de que en realidad él era un poco más joven que Malfoy.

—La biblioteca no es un lugar al que en verdad irían...

La respuesta no sorprendió a Harry ya que de lo que sabía, Crabbe y Goyle eran el tipo de personas que el menor toleraba al final, pues quizás no al final, pero sin duda estaban en el top cinco. Ellos eran buenos solo en su fuerza bruta y nada más, ni siquiera ponían un poco de esfuerzo en mejorar, en ser más de lo que eran. Tenían las maravillas de la magia a su disposición y lo desperdiciaban. Podían ser más, podrían esforzarse por ser extraordinarios pero se contentaban con ser ordinarios.

—No me sorprende —respondió Harry con una sonrisa inocente en su cara a lo que Theo se rió entre dientes. Le encantaba cómo Harry era capaz de insultar a alguien sin perder ese aire inocente.

Harry seguía mirando a Malfoy por lo que no se perdió la forma en la que el niño rubio miró a Theo y él entrecerró los ojos.

—Para —ordenó y todos ellos le miraron, excepto Theo, quien había sacado su varita y estaba echando unos encantos de privacidad que Harry le había enseñado. Sabía que Harry estaba a punto de perder su máscara y estaba seguro de que no quería que todo el mundo en la biblioteca le viera. Era una pena que Marcus no estuviera allí, Theo estaba seguro de que le hubiera encantado ver aquello.

Era fácil de ver en el rostro de los cuatro Slytherins que estaban confundidos, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar nada, no es que Theo les culpara. Si Harry le hubiera hablado en ese tono y le hubiera ordenado hacer algo lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo le gustaba bastante estar vivo.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro —Harry les dijo con voz fría, y él no estaba hablando de un tono fuerte sino de uno bajo y frío que era mucho más aterrador que si hubiera estado gritando—. Tú no significas nada para mí —continuó mirando a Malfoy, haciendo que los otros tres se relajasen un poco, estaban bastante contentos de no ser quienes habían desagradado de alguna manera a Harry, la última vez que habían oído un tono similar venir de Harry cinco estudiantes mayores terminaron en la enfermería—. Tú no tienes absolutamente ningún valor para mí en absoluto. El hecho de que seas un sangre pura y un Malfoy no significa nada para mí. En este momento tolero tu presencia debido a que puede serme útil en el futuro, sin embargo, mi tolerancia para mocosos malcriados con delirios de grandeza es extremadamente baja, no importa cuán útiles podrían ser. Y estoy muy cerca de mi límite de paciencia.  
>Si te pillo mirando a Theo así de nuevo te garantizo que no te gustarán las consecuencias. Lo que le pasó a Marcus fue porque yo estaba un poco molesto, tú estas camino a enfadarme.<p>

Theo no creía que fuera posible que Malfoy fuera aún más pálido, pero se demostró lo contrario cuando Harry dijo esa última frase. Malfoy no era capaz de decir nada, demonios, él no parecía ser capaz de moverse.

No había visto la forma en que le miraba Malfoy, pero el hecho de que a Harry le importara le hizo querer sonreír como un loco. No creía que a Harry le importara realmente. Él sabía perfectamente que Harry solo había comenzado a hablar con él debido a la información que pudiera darle. Él no guardaba rencor a Harry por eso, era en la forma en que era, pero el ver que él realmente, realmente se preocupaba por él lo hacía feliz. Tal vez él no era el único en considerar que tenían una amistad.

—No te olvides que ni tu sangre ni tu nombre te ayudarán. Demuestra tu valor, tu utilidad, porque si no lo haces, dudo que seas capaz de dejar el final de la cadena alimenticia. Eso va para todos ustedes.

Harry no dijo nada más y se centró de nuevo en su libro. Aficionarse a Theo no era parte del plan, pero lo era y no podía soportar la mirada de desprecio que puso Malfoy cuando miró a Theo. Theo había sido el primero, él no diría el primer amigo porque no sabía si eso es lo que Theo era, pero él fue el primero y al parecer eso significaba algo para él, incluso si no se hubo dado cuenta antes.

No sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Malfoy. Por lo que había visto Malfoy usaba el sangre pura y un Malfoy para hacer lo que quisiera, entre más pronto se acostumbrara al hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado, mejor. Estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba, Malfoy, antes o después, cruzaría la línea y entonces Harry se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para que no volviera a pasar. De la forma en que él lo veía, él estaba salvando a Malfoy de sí mismo; impidiéndole que la arrogancia de Malfoy le causara dolor en el futuro. Realmente estaba siendo una buena persona, ayudando a sus pares y todo eso.

Era mejor si Malfoy no se hacía ilusiones. Él por el momento era absolutamente inútil para Harry, su trabajo escolar era mediocre en el mejor de los casos. No es que Malfoy fuera estúpido o débil, él ni siquiera intentaba, él estaba tan seguro de que por su condición se le concedería cualquier cosa, que ni siquiera ponía esfuerzo. Cuánto más pronto se enterara de que el lugar que tan obviamente quería tendría que ganarlo por mérito propio, mejor.

El silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Greengrass y a Parkinson compartiendo una mirada. No se veía como si ninguna de ellas quisiera quedarse por mucho tiempo. Era una pérdida que no lamentaba. Por lo que hubo visto y oído su mayor ambición era encontrar algún sangre pura de una antigua línea de sangre, que fuera rico, naturalmente, casarse con él y pasar el resto de sus vidas siendo las perfectas esposas sangre puras, gastando el dinero de su marido.

Harry pensó que era absolutamente patético. Ni siquiera consideraba el hecho de que tuvieran once, ¿cómo podrían estar satisfechas con esa vida? ¿Cómo podían querer eso cuando había tanto más que podrían ser? Harry simplemente no lo entendía. Él siempre había deseado más, más conocimiento, más poder, más todo. Siempre había querido ser más, trabajando por ello. No se creía capaz de entender cómo la gente podría conformarse con menos.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa susurrada le hizo mirar a Malfoy, había sido tan bajo que casi se lo había perdido. El rubio tenía un poco rosadas sus mejillas y hacía todo lo posible por mantener los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Harry podía ver que Malfoy odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo veía también que era sincero, pero por sobre todo podía ver el miedo acechando en esos ojos de plata.

—Es más un hábito que otra cosa. Yo... —comenzó a decir Malfoy antes de detenerse y respirar hondo—. Yo soy un Malfoy y un sangre pura, que creció con la creencia de que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Eso no sorprendió a Harry ni un poco, él podía imaginar que aquello sería algo como el lema no oficial de la familia. No creía que fuera una mala manera de vivir, después de todo él también era el tipo de persona que siempre conseguía lo que quería, solo pensaba que el heredero Malfoy estaba haciéndolo de manera errónea.

—Nadie dijo que no podrías conseguir lo que querías —comentó Harry a la pasada, el tono más cálido, si jugaba correctamente tal vez Malfoy podría llegar a serle útil e incluso leal, con las palabras adecuadas aquí y allá la situación podría ser salvada—. Solo tienes que trabajar para conseguirlo. Sé que eres poderosos e inteligente, imagino que no te gusta estar en la parte inferior de la jerarquía. Pero, teniendo en cuenta tu poder e inteligencia, eso es algo que puede cambiar fácilmente; demuestra que vales más que eso.  
>Sin embargo no lo conseguirás por ofender a otros. Dejarlos como tontos no demuestra que tú eres mejor, eso solo demuestra que eres un mocoso inmaduro y que estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo.<br>Harry casi sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy poner una mirada determinada y asentir. Ahora sería capaz de ver cómo podría usar al heredero Malfoy, y si tenía suerte conseguiría incluso que dejara de actuar como un imbécil malcriado.

Él realmente sonrió cuando vio a Malfoy tomar un libro de pociones de su mochila y comenzar el ensayo que le habían dado ese día. A la derecha de Malfoy, Zabini ya estaba escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino, tomando notas de un libro. Al parecer habían tomado en serio lo que les había dicho, ahora solo tenía que ver cuanto les duraría.

Las dos chicas sin embargo dieron una pobre excusa a la que Harry no le prestó atención y se fueron. Sí, estaba seguro que no lamentaría su pérdida, lo último que quería era un par de pequeñas princesas que pensaran que serían la futura señora de El-Niño-Que-Vivió, estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas sobre eso.

Tratar de conseguir esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza él volvió a leer su libro, estaba bastante contento con el resultado. Era cierto que tendría que soportar la presencia de más personas, pero al menos eran inteligentes, algo por lo que estaba bastante agradecido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Severus supo inmediatamente que algo había cambiado en la casa de las serpientes. Demonios, todo el mundo en el maldito castillo que fuera un poco atento podría decir que algo había cambiado.<p>

Potter y Nott ya no estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa lejos de los otros Slytherin.

Potter estaba sentado justo en el medio de la mesa, de espaldas a la pared, observando todo el Gran Salón, con Nott sentado a su derecha y Jugson a su izquierda. Si ese hubiera sido el único cambio Severus lo hubiera ignorado. Pero no fue el único, Draco y Zabini estaban sentados en los asientos delante de Potter, bueno, no realmente delante de Potter; Draco tenía el asiento delante de Nott y Zabini delante de Jugson, dejando el asiento de delante de Potter vacante. Si eso fuera todo Severus solo habría prestado un poco de atención, y solo porque Draco era su ahijado. Él quería hablar con el chico y aconsejarle que se mantuviera alejado de Potter. Él podría parecer frío e indiferente, pero Draco era su ahijado y se preocupaba por el chico y él no lo quería en ningún lugar cerca de Potter.

Pero eso no era todo, y una vez más, Severus se vio obligado a ocultar su conmoción y fueron los cambios los que le dijeron que ya no podía decirle a Draco que permaneciera lejos de Potter ahora. La única manera sería si el propio Potter le daba la espalda y si eso pasaba entonces Draco se convertiría en un paria en Slytherin.

Severus miró a su izquierda y vio a más de un profesor mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, vio la comprensión en los ojos del director y un poco de aprensión. No es lo atribuyera al anciano, estaba seguro de que el director sabía lo que aquello significaba, vio los ojos de Sinistra ensancharse también, incluso Quirrell miraba la mesa Slytherin con sorpresa, si no encontrara la situación tan grave resoplaría; incluso Quirrell lo notó. Pero en realidad, ¿cómo no lo haría?

Los Slytherin estaban haciendo una declaración.

Los primeros años estaban sentados todos juntos al final de la mesa más cercana a la mesa principal, segundos por los estudiantes de segundo año, luego venía tercero y después cuarto año.

Después de cuarto año había dos puestos vacantes en ambos lados de la mesa, después de esos puestos vacantes venía el pequeño grupo de Potter y tras ellos llegaron otros dos asientos que estaban vacíos a ambos lados.

Inmediatamente después de los asientos vacíos iban los de quinto año, seguidos de los de sexto año y terminando con los de séptimo año al final de la mesa.

Fue un cambio tan radical que no era de extrañar que todos se hubieran dado cuenta, sin embargo, él dudaba de que la mayoría de ellos sabía lo que significaba. Probablemente solo un ex Slytherin sabría lo que significaba y sospechaba que la mayoría no recordaría, al menos no de inmediato. Él mismo solo lo recordó de inmediato porque recordó al padre de Lucius hablando de una situación idéntica.

Slytherin había establecido su corte.

La jerarquía de Slytherin estaba en constante cambio. De vez en cuando habría un estudiante que sería capaz de mantenerse en la parte superior de la jerarquía por dos o tres años, pero por lo general la cima cambiaba de manera constante.

Cuando uno era parte de una casa como la de Slytherin era inevitable, era una lucha constante entre los estudiantes con mayor influencia, poder y ambición.

Pero lo que estaba viendo Severus era un tribunal establecido, que solo ocurría cuando el estudiante que había definido la jerarquía había hecho que los que podrían oponerse se sometieran a él, estableciéndolo como el rey por así decirlo. Obviamente, eso no quería decir que nadie tratara de definir una nueva jerarquía, no significaba que todo el mundo aprobara a esa persona, pero, eran Slytherins y el instinto de conservación era algo que todos los Slytherin atesoraban e ir en contra de una corte establecida era un suicidio.

Usualmente aquellos que no estarían demasiado contentos con ello eran los estudiantes de más edad y ellos se habrían ido en un año o dos como máximo, y los años más jóvenes serían _entrenados_ en respetar, casi adorar a la corte. Y teniendo en cuenta que el Rey de Slytherin tendría siete largos años para influir en los estudiantes más jóvenes, y por lo que Severus veía, incluso en los mayores...

Severus estaba seguro de que había sido Jugson el responsable de la creación de la Corte, sabiendo que tenía que ser alguien que fuera parte de la Corte quien convenció al resto de la casa de que todas las condiciones establecidas fueron reunidas para un tribunal.

Jugson era un Slytherin, Severus estaba seguro de que tan pronto como hubo visto que había más de una condición para establecer el tribunal él había actuado. Jugson era el superior en la jerarquía anterior, así que sabía qué buscar, él sabía lo que hacía falta y actuó tan rápido como vio los signos. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que su posición sería una gran ventaja para él si se establecía un tribunal, ya que, incluso después de dejar Hogwarts, la posición que tuvieran en la Corte influiría en ellos.

Después d todo, cada miembro de la última Corte de Slytherin se convirtieron en los primeros del Círculo Interno de mortífagos .

* * *

><p>Harry logró, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, dar el paso más difícil necesario para establecer un tribunal. Eran Slytherin, ellos querían el poder, y eran ambiciosos. Por lo tanto, era natural que quien estuviera en la cima de la jerarquía no renunciara a ésta, lucharía por ella. Incluso si solo podría mantenerla durante un año, o incluso un mes, no importaba; lo que importaban era el poder que ganarían. Las facciones se formaban todos los días, alianzas eran creadas y las luchas continuaban. Por supuesto que no serían duelos ni nada de eso de manera diaria, seguro, a veces habría duelos, pero en su mayoría era todo política.<p>

Así que cuando Malfoy no luchó, Harry logró el segundo paso necesario para establecer u tribunal, solo hacía falta uno más y él tendría todos los requisitos.

El tercero era el más fácil, solo necesitaba tres personas de cada año Slytherin que le respetara. Ellos no tenían que estar de acuerdo con sus creencias ni nada de eso, solo debían respetar el poder que tenía, respetar lo que él era capaz de hacer, solo debían de respetarlo a él, nada más.

En general éste era un paso difícil también, pero en este caso Harry tenía una gran ventaja. El simple hecho de que no se puede respetar a alguien que no se conoce, ya que a veces era difícil conocer a cada miembro de la casa, hacía la mayor de las veces difícil de conseguir los tres estudiantes por año, sobre todo porque aquellos que eran parte de la corte no contaban. Pero Harry era Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Salvador del mundo mágico que fue seleccionado en Slytherin, el primer año que había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin en solo cinco minutos después de haber estado solo un mes en Hogwarts, _todo el mundo_ lo conocía.

Marcus apenas había sido capaz de esperar a ver si Harry podría alcanzar el último paso, pero él no había querido hacer nada que disgustara a Harry. Marcus aún sentía escalofríos en la espalda cuando se acordaba de lo que había sucedido la última vez que había enfurecido a Harry. De modo que había esperado hasta la hora de la cena, para explicarle a Harry lo que podía hacer, la oportunidad que tenía.

Harry había escuchado lo que tenía que decir y cuando terminó Harry estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Marcus espero pacientemente; él sabía que no debía molestar a Harry cuando estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Harry asintió y dijo;

—De acuerdo, si es posible establecer una Corte encárgate de ello y me dices mañana por la mañana antes del desayuno. Si no se puede, no te preocupes. De una forma u otra seguirán mis reglas, de esta forma simplemente sería más rápido. Sin embargo, quiero que quede claro que no quiero a nadie más para que una a la Corte, al menos por ahora. Tú y Theo fueron los primeros, y aún estoy tratando de ver qué uso tienen Malfoy y Zabini. Es suficiente por ahora.

Teniendo sus órdenes, Marcus no perdió tiempo en seguirlas. Tan pronto como entraron en la sala común comenzó a ver si el número de estudiantes era suficiente.

Del primero al cuarto año, los estudiantes no habían entendido lo que estaba haciendo, pero del quinto en adelante se dieron cuenta al instante. Eso no sorprendió a Marcus, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin eran informados acerca de la Corte cuando entraban a su quinto año, era una tradición. Además, nadie hubiera creído que un estudiante más estudiante más joven hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

Algunos de ellos, se sorprendieron bastante cuando se enteraron, no lo creían posible, mientras que otros sentían por Harry crecer.

Para el final de la noche Marcus no era capaz de contener su sonrisa.

Tenían un Tribunal.

Marcus por lo tanto tenía justificado sentirse orgulloso. Orgullosos por haber contribuido, orgulloso por ser parte de ello, y sobre todo orgulloso porque Harry lo había mirado, sonreído y le dijo;

—Bien hecho, muy bien hecho.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba acostado en su cama tratando de dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, así que daba vueltas pero el sueño no venía.<p>

Al día siguiente dejarían Hogwarts, ni siquiera podría decir que se iría a casa. Hogwarts era más su casa de lo que el orfanato nunca fue, Sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos se irían.

No queriendo quedarse en pensamientos depresivos Harry dejó que su mente recorriera hasta el final del año escolar.

Estaba muy contento con lo sucedido en su tiempo de haber estado en Hogwarts. Era cierto, no había sido planeado, pero no podía decir que no estaba satisfecho con los resultados, en especial con la Corte.

Él no había hecho mucho con ella aún, pero el simple de que hubiera una Corte le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Obtenía información diaria sobre lo que estaba pasando en la casa Slytherin y en Hogwarts en general. La información que obtenía de Slytherin le ayudaba a ver que podía ser útil o que podría causar problemas en el futuro. A él le había gustado bastante la red de inteligencia y tenía algunas cosas en mente acerca de cómo podría ser usada y mejorada, aunque primero tenía que ver si sería capaz de hacer las cosas que había planeado para las vacaciones de verano.

El Tribunal hacía también más fácil el tener a Slytherin siguiendo sus órdenes, teniendo en cuenta que la Corte estaba establecida solo un imbécil suicida iría en contra de ella. Aunque no era idiota, él no iría alrededor de ellos mostrándose, él generalmente los dejaba ser, ellos podían hacer lo que deseaban, solo tenían tres reglas que debían de seguir pasase lo que pasase e hizo perfectamente claro que no querrían ver las consecuencias de no seguir estas simples y razonables reglas.

La primera era el no difundir sus creencias sangre pura fuera de la sala común. Dentro de la seguridad de la casa Slytherin podían decir cuánto quisieran, ellos solo tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias si él los oía; pero fuera de la casa se comportarían como los perfectos caballeros y damas, y Merlín les ayudara si siquiera _pensaban_ en las palabras 'sangre sucia' fuera de la sala común.

Solo los cuatro de la Corte entendían porqué esa regla fue implementada y Marcus todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa cuando recordaba lo que Harry estaba planeando, Harry parecía bastante divertido la primera vez que les había dicho parte de lo que planeaba, medio esperando que Marcus comenzara a cacarear.

La segunda era; no intimidaciones, y si lo hacían que fueran Slytherins y no les pillaran. A Harry no le importaba una mierda los estudiantes, pero tenía planes, planes que no funcionarían si todo el mundo pensaba que los Slytherins eran malos. Harry les había dicho sin rodeos que si querían intimidar a algunos pequeños primeros años para que pudieran sentirse todo grandes y poderosos que por lo menos deberían poner un glamour sobre sus ropas y que no quedaran atrapados, eran Slytherins después de todo, debían de usar sus supuesta astucia.

La tercera regla era la más fácil de seguir, en opinión de Harry, elegirían a un estudiante de cada año y ese y solo ése estudiante podría hablar con los miembros de la Corte a menos que fueran los miembros de la Corte quienes les hablaran primero.

Esa fue una regla que todos habían acordado necesaria después de los primeros días. Los miembros de la Corte serían perseguidos prácticamente todo el día por estudiantes que querían estar cerca de ellos y tener así tal vez la oportunidad de unirse. Era agotador y Harry tuvo que ser contenido más de una vez para no mutilar a uno de esos cretinos. Sin embargo, luego de poner en práctica esa regla, y de Harry haber enviado a un séptimo año a la enfermería con los dos brazos rotos en tres lugares tras haber ignorado la regla, todo el mundo la siguió. Aunque tenía que admitir que bien podría también estar relacionado con las sonrisas bastante sádicas que adornaban los rostros en los miembros del Tribunal cuando miraron al chico sangrando en el suelo sin mover un dedo para ayudarlo mientras este gritaba.

Sus pequeñas serpientes eran tan sádicas, pensó Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Con todo, él estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados.

Otra cosa que le había gustado eran Draco y Blaise. Después de su primer encuentro en la biblioteca ellos dos cambiaron un poco, se volvieron más estudiosos. Ellos parecían haber tomado en serio lo que les dijo, especialmente la parte sobre ganarse su lugar. Cuando se enteraron de la Corte ambos habían querido demostrar que merecían ser parte de ella, que se merecían el lugar que Harry les hubo dado.

El esfuerzo que ponían en estudiar les fue recompensado, Theo, así como Draco y Blaise estaban todos entre los cinco primeros en sus exámenes, el primer lugar lo tendría Harry en todas las materias. Los otros tres luchaban por el segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar entre ellos mismos. De vez en cuando la chica Granger obtendría el tercer o cuarto lugar, pero por lo general los primeros lugares les pertenecían a ellos.

Hablando de exámenes, cuando Harry despertó el día de su último examen vio en su mesa de noche un libro con una pequeña nota. Aún recordaba perfectamente lo que estaba escrito en él;

_'Querido Harry,_  
><em>No puedo expresar lo interesante que fue este año para mí, sobre todo gracias a ti.<em>  
><em>Considera esto un pequeño regalo como muestra de agradecimiento.<em>  
><em>Se trata de un conjunto de diez libros, que son el segundo volumen de la serie de diez que ya tienes.<em>  
><em>Si has leído y entendido todos los libros de la serie anterior, no tengo ninguna duda de que serás capaz de ello, entonces no tendrás ninguna dificultad con el encanto con el que he comprimido los diez libros en uno. Considéralo una posibilidad de probar tus habilidades si quieres.<em>  
><em>Casi no puedo esperar para ver lo que serás capaz de hacer dentro de unos años.<em>

_Atentamente,_  
><em>TMR.'<em>

Ese mismo día a la hora de la cena se les informó que el profesor Quirrell había desaparecido. Eso llevó a Harry a sospechar, una vez más, que Quirrell y TMR estaban conectados de alguna manera, tal vez incluso eran la misma persona, pero no tenía forma de verificarlo. Así que, a pesar de tener bastante curiosidad por saber lo que había sucedido a Quirrell y quien era TMR, él trató de no pensar en ello. Después de todo no tenía ninguna pista y no se creía capaz de encontrar nada tampoco. Tal vez vería aquello el próximo año, o el siguiente, ese podría ser su pequeño proyecto personal o algo por el estilo.

Pensando en la nota de TMR, Harry finalmente se quedó dormido, el cansancio finalmente alcanzándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>411/14**

**Waa, espero les guste ya que con este he comenzado con mi propia traducción ^^ y opinen a ver que les ha parecido! * _ * **

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre-**

**Gabriela Cruz * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein * Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * miadharu28 * Frida12346 * dobbyhp * graika * Azul y Amarillo * Erandy c * Aswang * Sakura-Selene * Mani * Renesmee Black Cullen1096 * **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	8. Trato con el Diablo

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**'Trato con el Diablo'**

**.**

**.**

Harry miró hacia la puerta frente a él con desdén; él estaba de vuelta. Tomando una respiración profunda, entró al edificio y se dirigió a la oficia de la matrona para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta y que se quedaría hasta principios de Septiembre.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó a la señora Brown decirle que entrara. La cara que hizo cuando le vio fue una que entretuvo bastante a Harry.

—Buenas tardes señora Brown —dijo manteniendo el aire educado y maduro. Sin embargo la mirada de terror en su rostro se mantuvo.

No era algo que sorprendiera a Harry, la señora Brown siempre sospechó que él hacía aquellas cosas a los otros niños del orfanato, sin embargo, era demasiado miedosa como para hacer algo respecto a sus sospechas.

—Harry, pensé que volvías mañana —dijo la señora Brown, intentando ocultar su aprensión detrás de su sonrisa falsa.

—Sí, es mi culpa, cuando envié la carta para informarle sobre el día de mi regreso equivoqué la fecha.

Era parcialmente cierto, era su culpa, solo que no había sido un error. Harry no tenía ningún deseo en que ellos le recogieran de la estación. Él prefería mantener el contacto con los muggles del orfanato al mínimo.

—¿Mi habitación sigue siendo la misma? —preguntó, más pronto saliera de la presencia de la mujer, mejor.

—Sí, por supuesto que aún lo es —respondió ella con cierta brusquedad, como si fuera un insulto sugerir lo contrario. A veces él olvidaba la seriedad con la que ella se tomaba su puesto de trabajo, teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca había hecho nada por ayudarlo cuando era más joven, él había pensado que era algo normal. Tal vez solo se preocupaba por aparentar estar haciendo su trabajo y en realidad no lo hacía. Oh, bueno, no que realmente le importara eso a Harry, siempre y cuando le dejaran en paz, él no se molestaría con ellos.

—Hmmm, muy bien. Me quedaré hasta el primero de septiembre, a menos que, por supuesto, pase algún tiempo con algún compañero de escuela. Tenga una tarde agradable.

Él estuvo fuera de la oficina antes de que la matrona tuviera oportunidad de responder. Tenía planeadas muchas cosas, esperaba ser capaz de hacer todo. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro cuando recordó lo planeado, iba a ser tan divertido.

* * *

><p>A poco más de dos semanas después de haber llegado al orfanato, él se había establecido en la misma rutina que había tenido antes de ir a Hogwarts.<p>

El mismo día de haber llegado había ido de compras y llenó su armario refrigerador, todavía se le hacía extraño que no hubiera heladeras en el mundo mágico. En su lugar había armarios con varios encantos que mantenían la comida fresca, fría o congelados en algunos casos.

Tener esas pequeñas cosas mágicas durante el verano fue una bendición. Después de haber estado en un mundo lleno de magia lo habría matado estar todo un verano separado de eso. Al menos podía practicar pociones, runas y Aritmancia y tenía todos sus libros; de lo contrario, él pensó que se habría vuelto loco fingiendo no ser más que un muggle.

Hablando de libros; ahora por fin podría leer los libros que había recibido del misterioso TMR como regalo de Navidad. Aunque había estado muriendo por leerlos, no había tocado esos libros en Hogwarts. Sabía que esos libros eran ilegales y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los encontrara, incluso si estaban dentro de su baúl. Los accidentes ocurrían, él podría poner uno de los libros en su mochila o algo así, y aunque tuviera cuidado, prefería no arriesgarse.

Ahora sin embargo, no fue a lo único que dedicó su tiempo. Siendo como era el Niño-Que-Vivió y habiendo sido seleccionado en Slytherin estaba siendo más difícil de lo que tendría que ser. Por un lado, no le importaba particularmente, siempre le había gustado un reto, sin embargo, eso de ser el futuro Señor Oscuro le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

No podía hacer nada sin tener a la mitad de Hogwarts siguiendo sus movimientos con desconfianza. Seguían sus acciones porque era el Niño-Que-Vivió y con desconfianza porque era un Slytherin. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía dejar de ser ninguno de los dos él tendría entonces que cambiar las percepciones de la gente.

Lo que pensaba hacer era arriesgado, lo sabía, y algunas de las consecuencias podrían ser bastante molestas, pero si las cosas salían como él quería, aunque solo fuera un poco, las ventajas serían, muchas, superando las desventajas. Por supuesto que él no tenía ninguna garantía de si su plan funcionaría, pero a veces había que tomar riesgos.

Pocos días después de que Harry hubiera tomado su decisión final sobre lo que iba a hacer, él recibió la oportunidad de poner su plan en acción.

Él estaba sentado en su habitación en el orfanato a la espera de que la matrona hiciera sus rondas y le viera en su habitación cuando escuchó golpear su ventana. Curioso, miró y vio un búho sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, y si no hubiera visto el sobre en su pierna habría pensado que era una lechuza común. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir su ventana. Harry todavía encontraba la forma en la que los magos enviaban su correo bastante extraña, aunque admitía que parecía ser bastante eficaz.

La lechuza entró tan pronto como la ventana se abrió y cayó en su cama, levantando la pata en la que llevaba la carta.

Tomando la carta, miró al pájaro; podría haber jurado que la había visto antes en alguna parte.

—¿Asumo que esperas una respuesta dado que aún estás aquí? —preguntó Harry, manteniendo un ojo en la lechuza. Cuando elevó el pico y se colocó en una posición más cómoda, Harry negó con la cabeza; no podía ser normal lo inteligente que eran esos pájaros.

Centrándose en su carta, leyó;

_'Querido Harry,_

_Sé que no planeamos nada cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano conmigo._  
><em>Podríamos invitar a los demás a reunirse a nosotros también, sin embargo, si no me equivoco Blaise y Theo estarán fuera del país hasta agosto, así que creo que solo podrían venir luego que regresen.<em>

_Espero verte pronto,_  
><em>Draco Malfoy'<em>

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry cuando terminó la carta ¿Pasar el verano lejos del orfanato? No tenía que pensarlo dos veces. Además, ahora podría ver si la biblioteca Malfoy era tan buena como Draco se jactaba. Rápidamente, él escribió su respuesta afirmativa y se la dio a Ares, el pájaro montó vuelo al momento siguiente y Harry cerró la ventana. Harry se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer un libro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la matrona e informarle de que él se iría al día siguiente.

Poco más de media hora más tarde, Harry oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

—Entre —dijo, levantando la cabeza de su libro. Tal y como él esperaba, la cabeza de la señora Brown apareció por la rendija de la puerta abierta.

—Buenas noches, señora Brown.

—Buenas noches Harry. Las luces se apagan en una hora —dijo ella, igual que cualquier otra noche, era casi mecánico.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque antes de que ella fuera capaz de cerrar la puerta él le llamó. Su asombro era evidente en su rostro, por lo general, Harry no hablaba con nadie del orfanato.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, se le hacía extraño que ella le temiera tanto teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había visto haciendo nada.

—Me iré mañana —le informó Harry.

—¿Qué? —la conmoción que sintió hizo que el miedo que siempre estaba en sus ojos desapareciera.

—Le dije que me iré mañana.

—Escuché lo que dijiste pero, ¿qué quieres decir con que te irás mañana? Soy responsable por ti, no puedes irte así como así.

Harry retuvo un suspiro, había esperado que ella simplemente le dejara ir, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ella le temía. Sin embargo, su sentido de responsabilidad superaba el miedo que le tenía. Si se tratara de una situación diferente Harry podría haber sentido un poco de respeto por ella, en este caso sin embargo, la situación solo le molestaba.

—Señora Brown, seamos honestos. No me gusta estar aquí, no le gusta tenerme aquí. Teniendo esto en cuenta y viendo que un amigo mío de la escuela me invitó a pasar las vacaciones de verano con él, ¿no sería mejor para todos simplemente dejarme ir?

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro de la señora Brown, estaba claro que su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba tratando de imponerse por encima de su deseo de querer verle irse. Pero los seres humanos eran criaturas que en su mayoría vivían basados en sus deseos, y la señora Brown no fue la excepción.

—Muy bien, ¿van a recogerte aquí? —preguntó ella, tratando de no mostrar el alivio que sentía de que Harry se fuera.

—No, me reuniré allí donde compramos nuestros útiles escolares. La veré el año que viene señora Brown.

La matrona asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, él estaba libre de los muggles. Con esto en mente, él empacó las pocas cosas que había sacado de su baúl y se fue a dormir; pensamientos sobre dejar el orfanato atravesando su mente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy temprano, él no tenía ningún deseo de tomar el desayuno en el orfanato, incluso si eso significara que tendría que esperar en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que Draco llegara.<p>

Al igual que el año anterior, Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en llegar al Caldero Chorreante, y aunque fuera poco más de las nueve estaba bastante lleno. No era la primera vez que estaba agradecido de que el público en general no supiera _cómo_ era _Harry Potter._ No quería ni pensar en como sería si todos en el pub supieran quien era.

No queriendo quedarse en esos pensamientos, se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Tom —Harry prácticamente tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír a través del ruido del pub.

—Buen día chico, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el viejo camarero, inclinándose un poco en el mostrador para poder ver mejor a Harry.

—Quisiera tener algo para desayunar mientras espero que mi amigo llegue, si no es demasiado problema.

—Por supuesto muchacho, ningún problema en absoluto. Elije una mesa, todas tienen un menú, puedes elegir qué comer tocándolo con el dedo y yo te lo llevaré.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Harry con la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

Él fue a una mesa un poco alejada del tumulto del pub, Harry seleccionó su desayuno y esperó a que Draco llegara mientras comía.

Poco después de una hora de espera, la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación se iluminó de nuevo, Harry estaba seguro que de no haber leído ya sobre la red flú él se habría asustado la primera vez que vio a alguien entrar o salir de la chimenea, y un muchacho rubio casi tan alto como Harry salió. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera sus ojos recorrieron el pub y cuando encontraron a Harry, ellos perdieron la fría mirada mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No prestó atención a las personas a su alrededor y casi corrió en dirección a Harry. Harry solo tuvo unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder y al momento siguiente, más bien resignado a lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía los brazos del rubio a su alrededor.

—Harry, te extrañé —La voz de Draco era poco más que un susurro y Harry se rió entre dientes, '_Uno pensaría que no me ha visto en años'_, pensó Harry con cariño.

—Hola Draco —respondió Harry con una voz suave, echándose a reír de nuevo, sí, él era muy aficionado a sus serpientes.

Solo unos minutos después de que Draco llegó, la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y un hombre que solo podía ser el padre de Draco salió. Sus ojos grises recorrieron el pub y casi de inmediato vieron a su hijo, quien tenía los brazos alrededor de un muchacho de pelo negro que creía era Harry Potter. No podía estar seguro ya que el chico estaba de espaldas a él, y aunque lo fuera Lucius no estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de identificarlo teniendo en cuenta de que nunca hubo visto al muchacho.

Se acercó a los dos y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos niños. Draco soltó al otro chico, pero la alegría en su rostro estaba allí para que todos la vieran, el muchacho que Lucius creía era Harry Potter se giró y Lucius tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar su sorpresa.

El niño era hermoso, no había otra palabra para él y Lucius podía ver incluso algunos rastros Malfoy en él, sin embargo, era claro que era un Potter. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, había visto el '_Avada Kedavra_' cientos de veces y nunca antes había pensado que el color de la muerte fuera tan fascinante. Pero al ver la sonrisa inocente en el rostro del chico, la idea de que aquel color no coincidía con él pasó fugazmente por su mente; después de todo él parecía tan inocente, ¿cómo podría ese color coincidir?

—Padre, este es mi amigo Harry Potter —dijo Draco, lo que llevó su atención de nuevo hacia su hijo, era imposible pasar por alto el orgullo en la voz de Draco mientras hablaba—. Harry, este es mi padre, Lucius Malfoy.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Malfoy, y gracias por permitirme pasar las vacaciones de verano en su casa.

Lucius casi sonrió, el niño tenía una voz inocente y melódica. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que había sido sorteado en Slytherin de todos los lugares.

—El placer es mío señor Potter y no hay nada que agradecerme, Draco fue tan insistente que realmente no tenía ninguna opción si quería tener un momento de paz. No que no le quiera en nuestra casa, solo que pensé que le hubiera gustado pasar algún tiempo con su familia.

Por una fracción de segundo Lucius pensó que la expresión de Potter se hubo hecho más fría, que hubo perdido ese aire inocente, sin embargo al momento siguiente se había ido y él decidió que había sido solo un truco de la luz.

—Puede llamarme Harry, señor Malfoy.

—Hmm, muy bien, Harry entonces. Espero no te importe, pero tengo algunos negocios que atender en el boticario ya que estamos aquí, así no tendré que hacer el viaje dos veces.

—No me importa en absoluto —respondió el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Lucius asintió, indicando a Draco y a Harry que le siguieran.

Lucius sabía que el tomar a Harry Potter con él no era una de sus ideas más brillantes, realmente lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción. Él había sido notificado de que finalmente su encargo había llegado aquella mañana y sabía que si él no iba al boticario antes de las doce del día en que llegaba, el dueño de la tienda se desharía de ello. Era una medida de seguridad que Lucius entendía, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que vivían, y por lo general no tenía problemas con ello, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su pedido había llegado en un muy mal momento. Narcissa estaba en Francia hasta Agosto, así que realmente no tenía más remedio que recoger a Harry y luego ir por eso, no podía dejarlos solos en casa. Si él no hubiese pagado ya por ello, otra de esas molestas medidas de seguridad, no le habría molestado.

Conteniendo un suspiro, miró hacia atrás y vio que los chicos le seguían. Draco no había dejado de hablar por un segundo y Lucius fue capaz de oír varias referencias sobre lo que estarían haciendo aquel verano. Harry, por suerte, se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, la imagen de un hermano mayor complaciendo a un hermano menor le vino a la mente.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo trabajaba la dinámica entre los dos chicos. Su hijo parecía querer impresionar a Harry, a pesar de que no le había oído ni una vez usar su habitual Yo-soy-un-Malfoy-y-soy-mejor-que-todos tono que utilizaba cada vez que trataba de impresionar a algunos de sus otros amigos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía las vacaciones para estudiar la dinámica de la relación de los chicos, Lucius le dijo a los niños que caminaran delante de él para que pudiera mantener una mejor vigilancia de ellos, después de todo, en el Callejón Knockturn era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Draco —le llamó él cuando vio el boticario—, ¿sabes que hacer, cierto? Permanecerán en la puerta del boticario, no tardaré más de diez minutos. No se vayan, ¿entendieron?

—Sí, padre.

—Sí, señor Malfoy.

Ambos muchachos respondieron y al ver que no mentían Lucius asintió y entró en la tienda. Si se tratara de otra tienda no tendría ningún problema en adentrar a los chicos, pero el boticario tenía cosas que prefería que su hijo y amigo no vieran, al menos no mientras fueran tan jóvenes.

Sin embargo, él había sido un Slytherin, así que tan pronto sabía dónde tendría que ir había echado un encanto sobre su hijo; si alguien con malas intenciones se acercaba a los chicos él sabría de inmediato, así que no estaba preocupado. Además, era por la mañana y el Callejón Knockturn era bastante tranquilo por esa hora, los clientes habituales preferían la noche para hacer sus negocios.

Lucius casi había terminado su negocio cuando sintió que el encanto que le había echado a Draco cobraba vida.

Maldiciendo, Lucius se giró hacia la puerta principal y se preparaba para maldecir al idiota que se atrevió a intentar algo contra su hijo, cuando vio algo que le hizo congelarse.

La parte delantera de la tienda estaba hechizada para mostrar lo que pasaba fuera y dejar pasar el sonido, mientras que de fuera tenía el aspecto de solo una pared normal, y Lucius no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Draco levantaba su varita y apuntaba al pecho de un hombre, tenía la expresión tan llena de rabia que Lucius apenas podía creer que fuera su hijo. Sintió a Anthony unirse a él, pero él no quitó los ojos de lo que estaba viendo. Los dos chicos se enfrentaban a la parte delantera de la tienda, por lo que podía ver sus rostros con claridad, Draco con su varita en mano, el rostro contraído de rabia y disgusto, mientras que Harry estaba completamente inexpresivo con sus ojos brillando, luciendo más que nunca como la maldición asesina.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó Draco, y Lucius se sorprendió de la cantidad de odio que contenía su voz— Ni siquiera eres digo de besar el suelo que pisa, mucho menos respirar el mismo aire que él.

Lucius no sabía lo que el hombre había hecho, pero parecía haber sido contra Harry, a Lucius le hubiera gustado saber lo que Harry había hecho para que su hijo le defendiera con tanta ferocidad.

—No seas así muchacho, eres muy bonito también, podría divertirme contigo también, pero tu amigo allí... Oh, tu amigo... Voy a hacerlo gritar tan bonito.

Repugnancia y odio corría por su cuerpo como nunca antes, Lucius ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que le hizo helar su sangre. Una fría, baja risita oscura vino de la parte delantera de la tienda. Lucius miró a su izquierda, sus ojos fijos en Harry, dónde antes él era inexpresivo él tenía ahora una sonrisa sádica. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron, éste Harry no era nada como el niño con el que se había encontrado hacía menos de una hora.

—¿Has oído Draco? —preguntó Harry con una voz suave y fría, Lucius miró a su hijo y le vio bajar su varita, una sonrisa solo un poco menos sádica apareciendo en su rostro. Lucius conocía bien la expresión, era similar a la que él tenía cuando torturaba a alguien para su Señor. Él nunca pensó que vería una expresión similar en el rostro de su hijo, especialmente no en su hijo de doce años—. Él ha dicho que va a hacerme gritar.

Harry levantó la mano y señaló en dirección al hombre y éste cayó de rodillas. Lucius no podía creer lo que veía, nunca había visto a alguien de once años ser capaz de controlar magia como esa.

—Dime —volvió a hablar Harry con ese tono frío, suave, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora Lucius podía sentir la magia de Harry en su voz, podía sentir la magia de Harry rodear al hombre, imponiéndose por encima de la magia del hombre, haciéndole obedecer a Harry, era casi como una rústica maldición _Imperius_. Lucius estaba agradecido de estar detrás de las salas de la tienda que absorbían la mayor parte de la magia, no quería saber lo que el bastardo de fuera sentía, no que le importara— ¿Tienes familia?

Lucius tuvo que resistir la tentación de contestar y, por la brusca inhalación de Anthony, estaba seguro de que él también.

—No —a Lucius no le sorprendió en absoluto el escuchar la temblorosa voz del mago.

—Hmm, así que si si te pierdes... ¿se daría cuenta alguien?

—No —la voz del hombre falló un poco al final y Lucius vio los ojos de Harry brillar de emoción, no podía creer que no lo hubiera visto antes; Harry se estaba divirtiendo.

—Tan triste, ¿no te parece Draco? Toda su vida pasando y si desaparece nadie lo notaría, es triste ¿no? —Harry preguntó, una sonrisa inocente en su cara, para los que no supieran mejor ellos no creerían que no era más que la inocente pregunta de un niño.

—Muy triste —respondió Draco, luciendo como un niño que espera que el espectáculo empezara.

—Hmm, sí, muy. Es triste cuando una persona no es _nada_ —la voz de Harry cambió un poco, más suave, más dulce, y Lucius sintió también el cambio mágico de Harry. Antes era contundente, te hacía hacer cosas, incluso si uno no quería, ahora sin embargo la magia era más suave, no te forzaba, persuadía, te moldeaba a lo que él quería. Otra vez Lucius agradeció a Merlín el estar detrás de las salas, no tenía ningún deseo de ver lo que la magia le haría si no lo estuviera. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Draco estaba fuera y no mostraba ningún signo adverso a la magia, sospechaba que Harry la estaba dirigiendo a su víctima y que la única razón de porqué él la sentía era porque Harry no sabía que estaban allí y estaba dejando a su magia correr libre— ¿Porque eso es lo que eres, sabes? Nada. Tú no eres _nada_.

Lucius podía sentir la magia contenerse, a falta de una palabra mejor, para el pensamiento y afirmarse con firmeza a la mente del mago. La única razón por la que podía sentirlo era porque él no era el objetivo de la magia. Era igual al Señor Oscuro cuando estaba realmente enfadado, ni siquiera tenía que maldecirle, uno solo sentía la intención detrás de la magia cuando estaba torturando a uno de los otros mortífagos. Era por eso por lo que él sabía lo que Harry iba a hacer y sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

—No vales nada. No tienes ningún uso. No. Eres. _Nada_.

En el último '_nada_' la magia de Harry creció y Lucius oyó el grito del hombre, rogando, solamente era posible identificar algunas palabras en medio de los sollozos, lo principal eran los '_no_' y los '_por favor_'. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el mago arrodillado y Lucius no pudo evitar compararlo con un depredador observando su presa. El hombre lo seguía con la mirada, como si estuviera hipnotizado, cuándo se movió lo suficiente para que Lucius pudiera ver su rostro Lucius casi dio un paso atrás al ver el terror en sus ojos. Lucius no creía posible que el terror en sus ojos pudiera aumentar, pero entonces Harry se echó a reír, lo que le mostraba estar equivocado.

—Tú querías hacerme gritar —comentó Harry, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo— y yo quiero escucharte rogar. Parece que al menos uno de nosotros va a conseguir lo que quiere.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! Haré cualquier cosa, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor, misericordia!

Al oír esa voz aterrorizada Lucius sabía que el hombre sabía lo que la magia de Harry le haría, sabía lo que iba a pasarle, podía sentirlo, y le aterraba, no que Lucius lo culpara.

—Oh, Merlín... —escuchó susurrar a su colega y él asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, si él no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —pidió la dulce voz de Harry— ¿Incluso dejarme matarte?

—¡Sí!, ¡Por favor, sí!

Ambos chicos rieron y Lucius miró a Draco, casi había olvidado que Draco estaba allí, vio la mirada que ambos niños compartieron y solo pudo mirar. Era difícil creer que se estuvieran divirtiendo; pero la evidencia estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos.

—Hmmm, ¿sabes qué? No creo que lo haga —le dijo Harry al mago—. Después de todo no eres nada, ¿porqué debería yo tratar con la nada? ¿No estás de acuerdo, _nada_?

Lucius vio entrar el terror a los ojos del hombre, le vio luchando por aferrarse a los restos de sí mismo que su mente aún recordaba y cada vez que fracasaba su terror crecía, cada vez que perdía una parte más de sí mismo le hizo rogar más, solo para que el niño frente a él le sonriera, riera y le negara la misericordia que le pedía, divirtiéndose mientras el humano frente a él lentamente dejaba de existir, porque eso era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la magia de Harry terminara con él, él no sería nada, perdería todo el sentido, excepto por saber que no era nada.

—Toda tu vida has sido nada, ahora morirás como _nada_.

Cuando Harry dijo el último '_nada_', Lucius vio los ojos del hombre ponerse vidriosos y los sollozos cesaron, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y todos los signos de lucha o resistencia desaparecieron, y Lucius supo que la magia de Harry había hecho lo que había previsto.

Lucius vio al hombre frente a él y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, era similar al beso del dementor, la única diferencia era que el hombre frente a él aún conservaba su alma, aunque Lucius dudaba de que aquello fuera cualquier tipo de consuelo para el hombre.

—¿Ves Draco? Te dije que no era nada —Harry rió mirando al hombre que hubo destruido con una sonrisa sádica—. Vamos a la tienda de al lado, es una librería, podemos ver lo que tienen, será mucho más interesante que estar aquí mirando la nada.

Draco asintió y ambos muchachos comenzaron a ir en dirección a la tienda cuando escucharon la voz de Harry de nuevo, solo un suave susurro que Lucius estaba seguro de que la única razón por la cuál podía oírla era que aún estaba atada a su magia.

—Oh, es cierto, se me olvidaba. Como ya he dicho, _morirás_ como nada.

Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron y al momento siguiente el cuello del mago sin nombre estaba en una posición imposible, la vida completamente ida de sus ojos. Cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo con un fuerte, al menos parecía fuerte en el silencio de la mañana, 'golpe' la risa cruel y sádica de Harry resonó a través de la calle.

Lucius nunca lo admitiría, pero había quedado sin palabras, ¿cómo se le había escapado todo aquello cuando lo hubo conocido? ¿Cómo no había siquiera sospechado? ¿Cómo podía un niño ser tan sádico, tan poderoso?

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Anthony, su voz más con temor que con miedo.

Lucius no sabía que decirle, hasta que recordó a su hijo ir a hablar con él durante las vacaciones de Navidad sobre un chico que había definido la jerarquía de Slytherin en cinco minutos. También recordó a Severus haber ido a la casa después de Yule, como todos los meses, para decirle como le estaba yendo a Draco. Recordó preguntarle a Severus si estaba bien, porque parecía estar más agitado de lo habitual y Severus le había dicho que se había establecido un Tribunal en Slytherin. Recordó preguntarle si es que eso no era una buena noticia teniendo en cuenta la forma en que las peleas de Slytherin podrían detenerse durante el tiempo que la Corte durase y ahora recordaba claramente el temor que pasó fugazmente por los ojos de su amigo, oyendo más claro que nunca en su mente las palabras de Severus; 'Lucius, el niño solo traerá muerte'.

En aquel entonces había pensado que Severus solo estaba siendo su usual, pero ahora...

—Él es el nuevo Rey de Slytherin —terminó respondiendo, sabiendo que el otro entendería.

—Pero... pero es solo un niño.

Lucius tuvo que contener la risa, por lo que él había visto, él era un demonio pretendiendo ser un niño.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Que no es más que un niño? —viendo la mirada de Anthony Lucius casi sonrió—. Exactamente, Anthony...

Lucius no tenía que decir nada más, Anthony ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no he visto nada Lucius. Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy completamente neutral, no me envuelvo con ningún lado que pueda haber.

—Lo sé, Anthony, solo tenía que asegurarme.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y le dio el paquete que contenía el pedido de Lucius.

—Hazme un favor ¿sí?

Lucius alzó una ceja, diciéndole de continuar.

—La próxima vez que vengas, no lo traigas.

El pedido fue medio en broma, pero el miedo real estaba presente en sus ojos y Lucius no lo culpaba. Si no hubiera estado en presencia del Señor Oscuro probablemente se sentiría igual.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lucius se embolsó el paquete y salió de la tienda. Pasó el cuerpo del mago sin siquiera mirarlo y fue a encontrar a los chicos quienes estaban mirando el escaparate de la tienda de libros con cierto interés.

—¿No les dije que se quedaran cerca de la puerta chicos? —preguntó, como si él no hubiera visto al niño de pelo negro torturar y matar a un hombre minutos antes.

—Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero vi la librería y tenía curiosidad —respondió Harry, su sonrisa inocente estaba de vuelta, junto con el aire de niño y Lucius casi se olvidó de lo que el niño aquel era capaz; casi.

Riendo él negó con la cabeza; y se había preguntado cómo Harry Potter había sido sorteado en Slytherin.

—Vamos chicos, vamos a casa —les dijo, haciendo un gesto para que se aferrasen a su bastón, susurrando una palabra con la que activó su traslador. Lo último que vio antes de que el traslador los llevara fueron los ojos de la muerte y casi se echó a reír; al parecer, él también estuvo erróneo en eso también, él no podía imaginar un mejor color para el niño que el de la maldición 'Avada Kedavra'.

* * *

><p>Harry se tambaleó un poco cuando aterrizó, él sabía cómo eran los trasladores pero nunca había usado uno antes, y encontró el medio de transporte un poco desconcertante. Draco le impidió caer sosteniendo su brazo y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo;<p>

—Bienvenido a la mansión Malfoy.

Harry miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en lo que suponía, era el hall de entrada. Harry tuvo que contener una sonrisa, el lugar prácticamente gritaba 'tenemos dinero'.

El suelo parecía de mármol negro o algo similar, Harry no era un experto en esas cosas. Las paredes eran de un blanco nacarado con varias pinturas colgando de ellas, dando a la habitación un poco de color. A su izquierda había una chimenea con dos grandes ventanales ocupando casi toda la pared a cada lado, mostrando parte de sus hermosos jardines alrededor de la casa solariega.

—Sí Harry, bienvenido —la voz de Lucius Malfoy interrumpió sus observaciones—. Espero te sientas como en tu casa, apróximadamente hasta mediados de agosto seremos solo los tres de nosotros... Narcissa, mi esposa, está en Francia asistiendo a varios eventos de caridad. Ella lamenta no estar aquí para darte la bienvenida pero le era imposible cambiar las fechas de los eventos o faltar a ellos.

—Está señor Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que tendré la oportunidad de conocer a la señora Malfoy en una fecha posterior.

—Hmm, entonces les dejaré niños, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Si necesitan algo, dile a un elfo que me busque Draco, los veré a ambos en el almuerzo...

—Fue mucho menos formal de lo que esperaba —comentó Harry después de que Lucius les hubiera dejado.

Draco se rió y comenzó a tirarle en dirección a las escaleras que estaban a su derecha.

—En casa mi papá es mucho más relajado de lo que se suele mostrar en público. Sabes como es; generalmente los Slytherin's nunca dejan de usar sus máscaras a menos que se sientan seguros. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

En opinión de Harry no eran solo los Slytherin's quienes usaban máscaras, simplemente eran más honestos al respecto.

Harry tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar al rubio mientras le arrastraba a su habitación. Estaba muy contento con la reacción de Draco a lo sucedido. Harry admitió que había perdido el control, pero no pudo evitarlo; tan pronto como Harry supo lo que el hombre quería hacer con él, estuvo muerto. Podría haberlo matado y hacer que pareciera un accidente. Nadie le habría culpado, especialmente si decía lo que el hombre les hubo dicho, habrían simplemente asumido que habría sido magia accidental por miedo. Sin embargo el idiota tuvo que cavar más profundo y él se perdió un poco. Por unos momentos luego de haber matado al hombre pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado para Draco, pero antes de que hubiera podido decir algo el rubio había susurrado; 'Se lo merecía, lo que dijo... lo que quería hacer... Se lo merecía.'

Harry simplemente asintió y se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el escaparate. Harry podía decir que Draco estaba pensando en algo, pero no le obligaría a hablar de ello; cuando Draco quisiera iría a él.

—Dormirás aquí. Mi habitación es la primera a la izquierda.

La voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta con Draco mirándole expectante. Supuso que Draco quería que abriera la puerta, por lo que tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró en la que sería su habitación por el resto de las vacaciones de verano.

Harry tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar la sorpresa que sentía. La habitación era enorme, por lo que Harry podía ver su antigua habitación en el orfanato podría caber unas cinco veces allí. Si era honesto, él no estaba seguro de qué hacer con tanto espacio. La pared que daba a la puerta estaba hecha completamente de ventanas, mostrando los grandes jardines que rodeaban la casa. La habitación en sí estaba decorada en tonos verdes y negro. La cama doble tenía lo que parecían ser docenas de almohadas que, comenzaban a los pies de la cama en un tono verde muy ligero y conforme se acercaban a la cabecera se iban oscureciendo, lo cual creaba un efecto hermoso.

—Vi que te gustaba el verde, así que pedí a los elfos que decoraran la habitación en ese color, ¿te gusta?

Harry pudo ver que Draco estaba un poco nervioso, por lo que sonrió y respondió con sinceridad.

—Es perfecto Draco.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había aceptado la invitación de Draco a quedarse con él, y estaba muy contento de haber aceptado.<p>

La biblioteca Malfoy era tan buena como Draco había dicho, si por Harry fuera él habría pasado todo el verano leyendo en la biblioteca, sin embargo Draco lo arrastraba de su nuevo paraíso encontrado diciendo que las vacaciones de verano se habían hecho para que los estudiantes se relajasen y que por lo menos debería de tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Harry siempre terminaba cediendo al rubio, aunque de mala gana.

Después de que Lucius los encontrara en una situación bastante divertida, donde Draco estaba tratando de arrastrar a Harry tirando de su brazo mientras Harry ignoraba completamente al rubio, leyendo el libro que tenía en la otra mano, él le ofreció a Harry a tomar prestados tantos libros como quisiera a Hogwarts. Después de esa oferta, Harry salía de la biblioteca con mucha menos reticencia.

Hablando de Lucius, Harry nunca veía al Malfoy mayor. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaban en presencia del otro, casi podía sentir los ojos de Malfoy sobre él, como si él estuviera estudiando todos los movimientos de Harry, todas sus acciones. Pero no parecía estar haciéndolo con malas intenciones, las pocas veces que captó al mayor de los Malfoy mirándole solo pudo ver la curiosidad en su expresión, lo que no significaba que NO tuviera malas intenciones, solo significaba que no podía encontrarlas. Y esa era la razón por la cual siempre tenía su máscara de niño cuando el Malfoy mayor estaba presente. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a la máscara que se había convertido en una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

Draco, naturalmente, se dio cuenta del drástico cambio cada vez que su padre estaba presente y aunque él negó con la cabeza las primeras veces, no lo mencionó. Él sabía perfectamente que Harry era así y que no importaba cuantas veces él dijera que su padre era digno de confianza, Harry no perdería su máscara. Consideraba una importante victoria que Harry fuera él mismo en SU presencia, y por el momento se conformaría con ello.

La mañana del 31 de julio, Harry despertó como todas las mañanas anteriores. Sabía que era su cumpleaños, pero no era algo a lo que prestara mucha atención. Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, ni había tenido con quien hacerlo y, considerando que no había dicho a nadie cuándo su cumpleaños era él no esperaba que fuera diferente ese año, así que cuando él entró al comedor estuvo bastante sorprendido de lo que vio.

Sentados a la mesa estaban Draco y su padre, pero lo que le sorprendió era que Theo, Blaise y Marcus estuviesen allí también.

El primero en verlo fue Theo, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —dijo tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en Harry, haciendo a los otros mirar en su dirección y hacer la misma exclamación.

Hary se sorprendió, no recordaba a nadie deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, nunca. Se sentó a la mesa y, aunque él todavía se sentía un poco aturdido dijo;

—Gracias —y era una de las pocas veces que estaba muy agradecido — ¿No se supone que estaban fuera del país? —preguntó mirando a Theo y a Blaise, tratando de volver a lo que él consideraba un terreno seguro. Aunque se sentía bastante cómodo con casi todo el mundo en la sala, mostrar ciertos sentimientos todavía le hacía sentir incómodo.

Al ver las miradas intercambiadas entre los otros cuatro, él sabía que ellos sabían lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no protestaron al cambio de tema.

—Lo estamos, vinimos solo por el día. Estaré de vuelta el 15 y Blaise dijo que iba a regresar el 25, ¿no?

Blaise asintió, sirviéndose unas tortitas y zumo de naranja.

—El cumpleaños de mi abuelo es el 23 así que por lo general permanecemos hasta su cumpleaños cuando pasamos largas vacaciones en Italia.

Harry asintió y comenzó su desayuno, estaba más feliz de lo que pensaba porque hubieran venido a celebrar su cumpleaños. Incluso estaba comenzando a pensar en ellos como amigos y, por extraño que pareciera, no era un pensamiento que le molestara tanto como creía que lo haría.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? —preguntó mirando a sus amigos, tratando de ignorar los ojos de Malfoy que observaban todos sus movimientos.

—Bueno, primero el desayuno. Luego podríamos ir a volar y pasar un buen rato hasta el almuerzo, luego del almuerzo seguirán los regalos. Theo y Blaise se irán luego de eso, por desgracia no pueden quedarse más tiempo. Pero Marcus y yo nos quedaremos y, si te portas bien podríamos pasar la tarde relajándonos en tu sitio favorito de la casa.

Le informó Draco con una sonrisa pícara que hizo reír a los demás, ellos sabían acerca de la constante guerra que Draco tenía que librar para sacar a Harry de la biblioteca; Draco juró que si Harry pudiera, él comería y dormiría allí también.

—Bueno, les dejo a ello chicos. Los veré a todos en el almuerzo —dijo el señor Malfoy, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a sus invitados.

Tan pronto como Malfoy salió del comedor, Harry se relajó visiblemente y dejó que sus máscaras cayeran, algo que toda su corte notó, pero que no comentó.

—¿Vamos a ir fuera? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a Draco por la mansión. Harry no tenía ganas de volar, por lo que se sentó en la hierba y disfrutó del cálido clima.

—Te irás luego de este año —comentó Harry, mirando a Marcus y rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—La Corte perderá un miembro —dijo Blaise mirando a Harry, y Harry pudo ver un poco de incertidumbre en sus ojos . No era que él dudara de Harry, pero, cuando Marcus terminara la escuela la Corte de Hogwarts estaría formada solo por estudiantes de tercer año y algún idiota podría tener ideas peligrosas.

—La Corte no perderá ningún miembro —casi gruñó Marcus—. Incluso si dejo Hogwarts seguiré siendo una parte de la Corte.

—Lo sé Marcus —dijo Harry en tono suave y con una sonrisa en el rostro, calmando a Marcus de inmediato. El Tribunal de Slytherin no era un simple grupo escolar, la Corte representaba mucho más. Incluso después de graduarse, la Corte seguirá influyendo en sus miembros y a los que de alguna manera se relacionaban con los miembros de ella. Los miembros siempre harían todo lo posible para que su 'Rey' tuviese las mejores oportunidades para hacer realidad sus objetivos. Dejar o traicionar la Corte siempre tenía graves consecuencias, en algunos casos, mortales.

—Y eso no es lo que Blaise quiso decir. Lo que quiso decir es que cuando salgas de Hogwarts la Corte en Hogwarts será solo de estudiantes de tercer año y algún idiota podría tener alguna idea que realmente no debería de tener, ¿no es así Blaise?

Blaise asintió, luciendo más bien aliviado. Aunque todos los miembros se llevaran muy bien y se consideraran amigos, ninguno de ellos podía negar que Marcus era rápido para la ira y que, cuando eso sucedía, él conseguía alguna maldición-feliz prefiriendo resolver el asunto con la varita. Y a pesar de ser los mejores estudiantes de su año y un tanto avanzados, Marcus era el mejor de su año y ninguno de ellos, salvo Harry, realmente podía aventajarlo. Aunque incluso Harry dudaba que sería capaz de ganar un duelo real contra Marcus, él podía ser poderoso, pero todavía era un primer año, pronto a ser segundo. Así que Harry podía entender la expresión de alivio que Blaise mostraba.

—Hmm, no había pensado en eso —comentó Theo, ignorando por completo la explosiva situación que se había evitado. De todos, Theo era por mucho, el más tranquilo, era raro que algo le afectase. Sin embargo, detrás de ese aire tranquilo y relajado había una mente sádica, sanguinaria e inteligente que se mostraba cada vez que algo en verdad lo enojaba—. Somos, sin duda, los mejores estudiantes de nuestro año, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seremos solo terceros años cuando Marcus nos deje y algunos estudiantes mayores podrían hacer algo estúpido, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Harry había pensado en varias cosas que podrían hacer. Aún así, no dijo nada, quería ver que soluciones sacarían por su cuenta. Además, la idea que tenía era para resolver el problema del futuro señor Oscuro, o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque bien podría ser ajustado para servir a ambos fines.

—Siempre podemos entrenar duelo y cosas por el estilo —sugirió Draco, y era posible ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos, mostrándoles lo mucho que la idea le excitaba.

—No es una mala idea y haremos eso, pero no vamos a aprender tanto en un año —respondió Harry, en realidad, la idea le gustaba mucho, nunca se había cuándo podría serle útil saber sobre duelo—. Marcus, sé que estás en tu séptimo año, pero ¿crees que podrías ser capaz de encontrar algo de tiempo para entrenarnos? La única forma de aprender y mejorar es luchar contra alguien más fuerte.

Como cada vez que Harry pedía algo, o mejor aún, disfrazaba una orden como una amable petición, Marcus se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, a lo que los otros miembros solo sonrieron. Las cosas pudieron haber comenzado mal entre Harry y Marcus, pero no había ninguna duda en sus mentes que Marcus era un hombre de Harry hasta la médula.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —exclamó sonriendo ampliamente—. Solo tenemos que hacer algún tipo de horario cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts.

—Pero eso no nos ayuda con el problema —les recordó Theo antes de que Harry y Marcus se perdieran en sus propios pequeños planes de formación de mundiales decisiones.

—Supongo que la manera más fácil sería ampliar la Corte —dijo Blaise mirando a Harry, Harry sonrió. Blaise era el miembro más reservado de la Corte; él se quedaba en silencio la mayoría de las veces. Blaise había admitido que era un hábito de su niñez; los hombres que su madre había elegido para casarse no siempre eran los mejores, y muchos de ellos habían preferido que él fuera prácticamente invisible. En algunos casos, era la única manera de evitar encuentros más violentos con sus padrastros. Sin embargo, Blaise no había caído en lo más mínimo y Harry lo respetaba por ello.

—Marcus conoce mejor a los alumnos mayores —Theo añadió— ¿cualquier sugerencia?

—Depende, ¿de que año prefieres? —preguntó Marcus a Harry, podía parecer un proceso bastante democrático, pero todos sabían que la decisión final siempre sería de Harry.

—Quinto año estaría bien, supongo. Todavía estarían dos años cuando entremos a tercero por lo que debe ser un cuarto año entrante a quinto. Eso será tiempo suficiente para convencer a todos los idiotas de que ir contra la Corte sería un suicidio. No debemos preocuparnos demasiado por los años más jóvenes, tendremos suficiente tiempo con ellos para hacer que vengan a nosotros si algo sucede.

—En ese caso, consideraría a Pucey o Montague. Montague tiene notas un poco más altas, aunque Pucey te respeta un poco más. No es que Montague no te respete, él solo tiene un poco más de dificultad para aceptar tus creencias respecto a la sangre. Él no anda soltando sobre la pureza de sangre, solo no respeta a los hijos de muggles casi nada.

—¿Deberían de llevarse bien con el resto del grupo? —preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor un poco preocupado. Solo habían estado juntos un año, pero se llevaban muy bien, incluir un nuevo miembro podría causar problemas.

—Yo creo que sí. El tanto de ellos tienen un gran potencial.

—Muy bien, después de que regresemos a Hogwarts vamos a mantener un ojo en ellos, vamos a decidir después de las vacaciones de Yule —Harry decidió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —exclamó Theo de pronto mirando a Harry— ¿Cómo van tus planes para hacer frente al asunto de que eres un futuro Señor Oscuro?

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, si los otros no estuvieran tan acostumbrados a verlo de esa manera, lo habrían encontrado un poco inquietante ya que estaban seguros que una sonrisa no debería de parecer tan salvaje.

—Van bien, solo necesito saber cuando vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon antes de realmente ir,'de acuerdo? —dijo mirando a Draco. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, Harry continuó—. Aunque el plan ha cambiado un poco. Díganme, ¿qué les parece que el Tribunal no sea solo de Slytherin, sino un Tribunal de Hogwarts? —las reacciones eran exactamente las que él esperaba, unos momentos después su sonrisa maliciosa se unió a las de ellos.

Esa noche, cuando Harry se estaba preparando para ir a la cama y estaba considerando sobre si debería de leer un poco de uno de los libros que había adquirido aquella tarde, realmente no le había sorprendido que todos ellos le dieran libros, Blaise había dicho que era para satisfacer a su Ravenclaw interior, oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, Harry le dijo que pase.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Draco se metió dentro.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

Al ver que Draco parecía un poco nervioso, Harry asintió con la cabeza y señaló su cama, lo que indicó a Draco que se sentara; tenía curiosidad saber lo que Draco quería hablar con él. Había notado que Draco había querido hablar con él en los últimos días, pero había decidido esperar hasta que el rubio se acercase a él. Parecía que Draco finalmente había encontrado el coraje para abordar el tema, lo que sea que fuera.

Draco se sentó en la cama, y el aire nervioso a su alrededor disminuyó un poco.

Sabes, ¿esa mañana en el Callejón Knockturn? —comenzó Draco, mirando atentamente hacia sus manos en su regazo—. No siento incluso un poco de remordimiento, él era una persona, murió y no siento nada por ello. Yo... incluso estoy feliz de que lo esté. me gustó verle llorar, verle rogar. Pensé que era divertido, ¿eso me hace malo?

Draco finalmente levantó entonces la mirada y él lucía tan niño que incluso sorprendió a Harry por unos momentos. Entonces Harry recordó que él solo tenía doce años, no importaba cuán maduro actuara, igual que él. A veces era muy fácil olvidar que eran, a excepción de Marcus, solo niños. Niños sádicos y sanguinarios, pero niños al fin, y algunos de ellos eran más inocentes e ingenuos de lo que se mostraban. '_No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo_', pensó Harry mirando a Draco. Eran, después de todo, una parte de su Corte. Esa también fue la razón por la cuál optó por ser honesto en lugar de ofrecer falsos tópicos.

—Sí —respondió mirando a Draco a los ojos—. La mayoría de los seres vivos te considerarían malo. Ellos te evitarían, te despreciarían, te temerían. Sin embargo no veo porqué eso debiera importarte. Eres Draco Malfoy, eres una parte de _mi_ Corte, y siempre y cuando seas una parte de _mi_ Corte aceptaré toda tu manera de ser, con tendencias sádicas y todo.

Y esa era la completa verdad; siempre y cuando Draco fuera uno de ellos, ellos siempre lo aceptarían.

Draco debió de ver la sinceridad en sus ojos porque el aire nervioso que había tenido a su alrededor desapareció por completo y sonrió.

—Gracias Harry. Creo que es mejor que te deje dormir ahora, fue un largo día —dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Draco —respondió Harry antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la sala y, si alguien la hubiera sentido un escalofrío hubiera bajado por su columna vertebral. '_Tal vez la próxima vez debería dejar a Draco jugar un poco_', pensó Harry, encontrando una posición cómoda y apagando las luces; '_Me encantaría ver de lo que es capaz_.'

* * *

><p>Pocos días después de su cumpleaños, las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron y Draco, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho, le preguntó a su padre cuando irían al Callejón Diagon para conseguir sus útiles escolares. La fecha organizada era para la semana siguiente porque el mayor de los Malfoy tenía algunos negocios en Gringotts, así podrían hacerse cargo de todo el mismo día. Tan pronto como Harry tuvo la fecha puso su plan en marcha.<p>

—¿Sabes qué hacer, Draco? —preguntó Harry tan pronto como el señor Malfoy los dejó en Flourish y Blotts para hacerse cargo de su negocio en Gringotts, con instrucciones de que terminaran antes de su regreso y que lo esperaran en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Comprar los libros de texto de ambos, si mi padre regresa y no estás aquí le diré que no te sentías bien y que yo te dije que me esperaras en el Caldero Chorreante. Si cuando llegamos al Caldero Chorreante no estás allí, le diré a mi padre que iré a ver si estás en el baño e iré a llamarte a la habitación privada que reservaste en la parte de atrás. Si termino antes de que cualquiera de ustedes regrese esperaré en el Calderón Chorreante.

Harry asintió, Draco recordaba todo. Las instrucciones no eran difíciles de seguir, y aún así no perdía nada con asegurarse de que las recordaba, si tenía un poco de suerte no debería porqué tener que usar nada de eso.

Dejando a Draco, él se fue al Caldero Chorreante. Como era después del almuerzo el lugar no estaba tan lleno, como por lo general era, algo que le agradó mucho a Harry.

—Buenas tardes Tom —saludó Harry cundo se acercó al mostrador. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque le faltaba ese aire inocente que normalmente tenía—. He reservado una habitación atrás para una reunión, ¿podrías decirme si la otra persona ha llegado ya?

Tom lo miró un poco sorprendido. Harry no sabía si era a causa de su comportamiento o porque un niño hubiera reservado la habitación para una reunión. Harry sospechaba que era esto último, aunque Tom no reaccionó más que mostrando un poco de sorpresa, respondió;

—Sí, hace apróximadamente diez minutos.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Cuando Harry se giró para ir a la habitación privada en la parte trasera del pub, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al parecer, su invitado estaba un poco ansioso, apareciendo casi veinte minutos antes de la hora señalada.

Cuando entró en la habitación, la persona ya estaba sentada a la mesa y mirando en dirección a la puerta, al ver a un niño se puso de pie abruptamente.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? —ella casi gritó, mirándolo con furia—. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de un mocoso el que había programado la reunión no habría venido, ¿qué podría un mocoso ofrecerme?

Harry entrecerró los ojos en blanco y con voz calmada, ordenó.

—Siéntese, señorita Skeeter.

Harry estaba seguro de que el hecho de haber embuido su voz con su magia había contribuido en gran medida a que lo hiciera. Era patético lo débil que su voluntad era, si hubiera sido alguien con una voluntad más fuerte, entonces su magia no habría sido capaz de obedecer tan rápido o tan fuertemente. Al ver sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa le mostró que al menos ella sabía que no lo había hecho voluntariamente; al menos ella tenía algo de inteligencia.

Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla disponible frente a Skeeter. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él se dirigió a ella.

—Ahora que ha tenido un poco de tiempo para calmarse, ¿cree que podríamos comenzar la reunión como dos personas relativamente maduras?

Al ver a Skeeter asentir con un poco de miedo, continuó.

—Yo soy Harry James Potter —los ojos de Skeeter casi se le cayeron de la cabeza del shock—. Y, como le he dicho en la carta que le he enviado, le tengo una propuesta, ¿está interesada en escucharla?

Skeeter asintió de nuevo, parecía haber perdido momentáneamente su capacidad de habla, no que él se quejara, la voz de la mujer lo ponía de los nervios.

—Muy bien, como debe saber nunca he dado una entrevista. Lo que le estoy ofreciendo es la oportunidad de entrevistarme y, cada vez que haya necesidad de que hable con la prensa hablaría exclusivamente con usted —Harry vio la avaricia aparecer en esos ojos detrás de las gafas horribles y tuvo que contener su sonrisa burlona—. Sin embargo, todas las entrevistas, todos los artículos sobre mí, o historias que envíe, se harán de la manera en que yo quiera. No quiero que ni siquiera un punto en alguna parte me desagrade, ¿entiende?

Harry vio a Skeeter comenzar a enojarse, él había leído muchas de sus piezas y estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaba adornar sus historias con supuestos hechos que eran todo menos hechos, y lo que él le estaba sugiriendo era casi ponerle una correa, realmente no le sorprendía que no le gustara.

—¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo? ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer muchacho? —le preguntó ella con tono arrogante. Al parecer, ella había recuperado su capacidad de hablar, lo que era una pena realmente, las cosas iban bastante bien antes de eso.

Harry dejó fluir su magia, sin querer que haga nada, solo quería que fluyera libremente. A juzgar por la brusca inhalación de Skeeter, supo que podía sentirla, podía sentir su magia inundando la habitación en la que estaban, cuando el miedo apareció en su cara, Harry continuó.

—No creo que realmente entienda la posición en la que se encuentra. No te necesito. Hay docenas de periodistas que _matarían_ por tener la oportunidad que tan generosamente te estoy dando. Se trata de una oportunidad única para usted y no te estoy pidiendo mucho a cambio, seguramente puede ver eso. Bien, ¿tenernos un trato, Rita? —preguntó Harry alzando su mano, esperando que la agite. Entonces solo para hacer su punto aún más claro, centró su magia a su alrededor, haciendo que se sienta mucho más opresiva.

Poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de moverse demasiado rápido, Skeeter levantó la mano y la sacudió.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —había perdido su anterior tono arrogante y, aunque tratara de controlarlo, Harry notó que su voz vaciló un poco.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry dejó a Skeeter con la sensación de que acababa de hacer un trato con el diablo.

Casi una hora más tarde tenían todo resuelto y él estaba listo para partir. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró.

—no me decepciones Rita, no te gustarán las consecuencias si lo haces.

No pudo detener la risa que se le escapó cuando vio a Skeeter palidecer, duro. Bueno, eso había ido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

No tuvo ninguna dificultad para encontrar a Draco, el rubio estaba sentado en una mesa en la parte trasera del pub con una clara visión de la puerta, Harry sabía que estaba manteniendo un puesto de observación en caso de que su padre llegara antes que Harry.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó tan pronto como Harry se hubo sentado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Unos diez minutos, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a mi padre y haremos el resto de las compras. Estoy seguro de que él nos envió a la librería primero porque sabía que Gringotts le tomaría un poco más de tiempo y que tú tardarías una eternidad mirando libros —se burló Draco, ambos habían pensado lo mismo, por eso le dijo a Draco que comprara algunos libros adicionales para él, no había necesidad de que el mayor de los Malfoy sospechara nada. Él sabría que lago había pasado al día siguiente, era inevitable—. Así que... —comenzó Draco, tratando de parecer despreocupado— ¿Me dirás sobre la reunión?

Harry se rió cuando Draco le miró con ojos de cachorro.

—Lo verás mañana Draco.

El puchero que le siguió a esa respuesta fue muy entretenido para Harry.

* * *

><p>Diez años, diez años en los que había sido poco más que un espíritu. Sin embargo, él había prevalecido y ahora lo había hecho, tenía su cuerpo de vuelta. Y cuando decía su cuerpo, era exactamente lo que quería decir, su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Tom Marvolo Riddle y no esa cosa que había sido esa noche en la que atacó a los Potter. Era increíble que la gente pensara que él realmente quería lucir así, era simplemente ridículo. Era tan ridículo como el creerle a Dumbledore que él odiaba su nombre. Claro, cuando había sido más joven él no había querido tener nada que ver con todo lo relacionado a su padre y por eso creó ese anagrama, pero surgió de un comportamiento infantil. Él creció, se hizo más sabio, y se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera él siempre sería Tom Riddle. Claro que todavía utilizaba el nombre de Voldemort, pero no era un erróneo intento de distanciarse de su nombre 'muggle' como pensaba Dumbledore. Era el simple hecho de que, Señor Oscuro Tom no sonaba tan intimidante y lo mismo podría decirse de Señor Oscuro Riddle.<p>

Fue lo mismo con aquel cuerpo de serpiente que tuvo. Dumbledore creía firmemente que era el resultado de los rituales que había realizado tratando de alejarse de ser humano, que él había querido verse de esa manera. Lo único cierto en ese pensamiento era que de hecho sí había sido debido a un ritual.

Un ritual que había terminado por reaccionar mal al hecho de que él era un animago, tan simple como eso. Cuando él había hecho el ritual no notó ningún cambio al principio, pero más tarde se enteró de que cuando alguien que era animago realizaba el ritual luego comenzarían a mostrarse ciertos aspectos de su forma animal en su forma humana. Por desgracia se había enterado de que los efectos eran irreversibles, por lo que se hubo quedado atascado con el aspecto híbrido de humano-serpiente. Al comienzo había tratado de crear un ritual o una poción que le diera su viejo cuerpo de vuelta, pero entonces la guerra comenzó y él simplemente no tuvo tiempo. Así que se resignó en ese aspecto.

Ahora sin embargo, era él mismo otra vez, él tenía su viejo cuerpo de vuelta. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaban, eran únicos.

Mirando de nuevo su reflejo, Tom especuló que él parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, tal vez un poco más, era difícil definir su edad exacta. No que importara mucho, lo importante era que tenía su cuerpo de regreso. Él podría estar repitiéndose, pero estaba bastante emocionado y no había nadie allí para verlo.

Él aún estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido conseguir pasar las defensas que protegían la piedra, incluso un estudiante de primer año habría sido capaz de pasar a través de ellas. Tal vez no cualquiera, pero estaba seguro de que uno en particular podría, un primer año con los ojos verdes como el 'Avada Kedavra' hubiera podido.

En la intimidad de su mente, admitió que la última protección, el espejo de Erised de Dumbledore, fue bastante ingenioso y probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de conseguir la piedra si fuera alguien más. Pero él era bastante brillante y cuando uno sabía cómo romper encantamientos no era necesario tener su aprobación. Había necesitado un poco de tiempo de lo que había esperado para romperlos pero había tenido que hacerlo con cuidado o se habría arriesgado a perder la piedra.

Preparar el ritual necesario no tomó tanto tiempo y tan solo semanas después de haber robado la piedra tenía su cuerpo de vuelta. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo era más bien débil y estaba casi completamente agotado de magia por lo que había necesitado un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Sin embargo, hacía dos semanas había sentido que su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse en contacto con sus seguidores. No llamándolos, sino recordándoles quién era su Señor, advirtiéndoles que había vuelto.

Pero él no se reuniría con ellos hasta estar de nuevo a su plena potencia y, antes de reunirse con todos sus mortífagos libres, él se comunicaría con algunos de su círculo más cercano y haría algunos planes. Planes, tenía un gran número de ellos y todos ellos más o menos giraban alrededor de aquel Slytherin de primer año que había capturado su interés.

Mientras Tom reflexionaba con quién de su círculo íntimo se pondría en contacto, un búho voló en su habitación llevando El Profeta. Pagándole al búho, Tom dejó el periódico a un lado para leer mientras comía su desayuno, pero el titular llamó su atención. Cualquier intención que tuviera de leer el periódico más tarde salió de su mente cuando vio lo que éste decía, porque allí, en la primera página, en grandes letras negritas, estaba el titular; 'Mundo mágico le falla a su Salvador'.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer;

'Mundo Mágico le falla a su Salvador'  
><strong>por Rita Skeeter<strong>

_Mis queridos lectores, cuando ayer me decidí a pasar algún tiempo en el Callejón Diagon, no podría haber imaginado que tendría la historia del año entregada en bandeja de plata._

_Estaba almorzando en el Caldero Chorreante cuando vi entrar a un niño, no pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que el muchacho era nuestro propio Niño-Que-Vivió. Así es mis queridos amigos lectores, el chico no era otro que Harry Potter._

_Como no quería perder la que era, sin dudas, una oportunidad única, me acerqué al joven Potter, esperando que me permitiese hacerle una entrevista. En vista de que es bien sabido que el joven héroe nunca se ha dirigido al público, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea. Después de introducirme a mí misma, el heredero Potter accedió a darme una entrevista._

_Mis compañeros brujas y magos, los momentos que siguieron me dejaron sin habla y con la sensación de haberle fallado a alguien que lo ha dado todo por nosotros._

_Como muchos de ustedes, yo creía que Harry Potter vivía con su familia, en algún lugar lejos del mundo mágico donde pudiera tener una infancia normal. Con la primera pregunta que hice, esa creencia fue completamente destrozada. ¿Qué más creen que saben respecto a nuestro Salvador? Puedo garantizarles que lo que crean verdad probablemente no lo sea._

_Mis compañeros brujas y magos, los invito a leer esta entrevista y descubrir la verdad sobre Harry James Potter._

_**RS**: Tengo que darle las gracias por esta oportunidad señor Potter._

_**HP**: No hay necesidad de agradecerme, y por favor, llámeme Harry. Señor Potter me hace sentir que estoy en la escuela y me metí en problemas._

_**RS**: Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo es la vida con tu familia? Por lo que sé, son muggles, ¿cierto?_

_**HP**: No sé quién le ha dicho eso señora Skeeter pero la única cosa cierta acerca de esa declaración en que crecí lejos del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, yo no fui criado por mi familia; crecí en un orfanato._

_**RS**: (como se pueden imaginar, queridos lectores, quedé bastante impresionada) ¿En un orfanato?_

_**HP**: Sí, en un pequeño orfanato para niños. La matrona me dijo que había estado allí desde el 5 de Noviembre del 81'_

_**RS**: ¿Nunca has sido adoptado? ¿Cómo fue tu vida en el orfanato? ¿Has hecho muchos amigos?_

_**HP**: Algunas parejas me llevaron a casa con ellos. Pero siempre me llevaban de regreso antes de completar el proceso de adopción. Tuve magia accidental muy activa, aunque en ese momento ni las parejas ni yo sabía que eso es lo que era, así que, cuando cosas extrañas sucedían a mi alrededor ellos me llevaban de regreso al orfanato; pensaban que yo era un niño problemático porque no sabían lo que sucedía. En el orfanato las cosas no fueron mejores. La magia accidental, como puede imaginar, no se detuvo, así que estuve bastante aislado de los otros niños. Ellos no querían jugar con el 'monstruo', ya ve._  
><em>Esa fue una de las principales razones por lo que estuve tan feliz cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Era la prueba de que yo no era un bicho raro y pensé que finalmente podría hacer amigos porque en el mundo mágico serían iguales que yo. Pero cuando comencé Hogwarts me di cuenta de que era igual al orfanato, ellos me consideraban un tipo diferente de monstruo.<em>

_**RS**: (como se podrán imaginar, grande fue mi sorpresa ante estas revelaciones, pero lo que realmente me rompió el corazón fue cuando nuestro joven Salvador dijo que las cosas no habían cambiado en Hogwarts) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es que las cosas no cambiaron?_

_**HP**: Fui seleccionado en Slytherin y prácticamente toda la escuela entró en shock. Empezaron diciendo que yo era un mortífago, que era un futuro Señor Oscuro, que yo era malo. Ni siquiera me habían hablado una sola vez y ellos ya estaban en mi contra. Por lo menos los niños del orfanato me temían por mi magia accidental, tenían razones para evitarme, porque eso es lo que la gente hace cuando no entienden algo pero, ¿Hogwarts? Ellos no tenían absolutamente ningún hecho en el que basar sus acusaciones. Ellos fueron mezquinos y fanáticos. Ser un fanático no se trata solo de la supremacía sangre pura, ¿sabe? Huir de alguien en base a la casa en la que se clasificó cuando tenían once es igual de prejuicioso que hablar sobre la superioridad de la sangre._  
><em>Sabe, todavía me pregunto como un niño de once años podría ser un Señor Oscuro. Es completamente ridículo.<em>  
><em>La casa de Slytherin no es donde van todos los malos, van los ambiciosos. Por lo que yo sé, malo y ambicioso no son sinónimos.<em>  
><em>¿Quiere saber cuál es mi mayor ambición?<em>

_**RS**: (Solo pude asentir, estaba demasiado asombrada para formar palabras)_

_**HP**: Mi mayor ambición es ser el mejor mago que pueda para hacer a mis padres orgullosos. Ellos dieron su vida por mí, dígame señora Skeeter, ¿querer ser el mejor mago que pueda para honrar su sacrificio es realmente algo malo? ¿el querer hacerlos orgullosos de mí es realmente tan malo?_

_**RS**: (mis compañeros brujas y magos tengo que admitir que necesité unos minutos para serenarme) No Harry, no lo es. Quiero agradecerte esta oportunidad de hablar conmigo._

_**HP**: De nada. Quiero agradecerle por haberme escuchado sin juzgarme inmediatamente tal y como todo el mundo parece hacer._

_Y así terminó la entrevista con nuestro Salvador. Y, déjenme decirles, le fallamos. En lugar de asegurrarnos que tenía una familia que lo amara, lo dejamos ser criado rodeado de muggles que lo condenaban al ostracismo por ser diferente, que lo llamaban monstruo por ser diferente. Lo dejamos crecer sin saber de la magia, de su patrimonio, de su derecho de nacimiento. Díganme queridos lectores, ¿creen que eso es lo que un niño se merece? Y no cualquier niño, un niño que lo perdió todo para que nosotros pudiéramos ser libres de esos tiempos oscuros, para que pudiéramos tener paz._

_Y si eso no es suficiente, nuestros hijos lo tratan de la misma manera, ¿y porqué? Porque es un Slytherin._

_Tengo que admitir, no me había sentido tan avergonzada en mucho tiempo. _  
><em>¿Qué tipo de personas somos si criamos a nuestros hijos a creer que un niño de once años es malo solo por la casa en la que se clasifica?<em>  
><em>Lo digo de nuevo, le fallamos, y solo puedo esperar a tener la oportunidad de expiarlo.<em>

El artículo terminaba allí y Tom dejó el periódico a un lado.

Harry siempre le sorprendía; ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Harry hiciese algo como aquello. Le habría gustado saber lo que Harry le había hecho a Skeeter para que ella escribiera un artículo como ese.

Tom no creía ni por un minuto que lo hubiese hecho porque quería. Tan pronto como ella supiera que Harry era un Slytherin ella se hubiera unido a aquellos que le llamaban un futuro Señor Oscuro. Ella habría escrito una historia que les haría a todos pedir su cabeza y le diría a todos los que quisieran leerle que la razón por la que él había ido a matar a los Potter era porque no quería competencia o algo igual de tonto.

Sin embargo, esto iba por delante, el artículo era una jugada brillante. Tom no pensaba que cambiaría la opinión de aquellos que realmente creyeran que Harry era un futuro Señor Oscuro. Pero sí la de todos los demás que no querían ser rechazados en sus propias casas por sentirse más cómodos acerca de él, y Tom estaba completamente seguro de que ése era el objetivo de Harry.

Harry realmente no era nada como él esperaba. Harry era tan parecido a él, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que había sido Harry quien había establecido el Tribunal, pero por otro lado el hecho de que fuera Harry quien lo hubiera hecho no le sorprendía en verdad. Él esperaba que Harry fuera extraordinario, así que cuando Harry hacía cosas extraordinarias no le sorprendía. Sin embargo, él hacía cosas no menos que increíbles.

Harry y él eran probablemente los estudiantes más brillantes que hubieran ido alguna vez a Hogwarts, y Tom estaba seguro de que en unos pocos años Harry sería uno de los más poderosos y hábiles magos vivos, no podía ser de otra manera.

Harry y Tom. Tom y Harry. Él se echó a reír, era irónico que dos magos tan extraordinarios como ellos tuvieran nombres tan comunes. Al parece, sus similitudes se extendían hasta las cosas más triviales.

Una cosa estaba seguro, sin embargo, si Harry se convertía en un Señor Oscuro tendría que encontrar otro nombre, después de todo, el Señor Oscuro Harry era tan aterrador como el Señor Oscuro Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>1011/14**

**Espero les haya gustado! ! ! ;)**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre- (perdonen que no comento mucho más pero ando corta de tiempo)**

**Gabriela Cruz * ValeryVampire * Chiara Polairix Edelstein *** **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki * miadharu28** * **Frida12346** *** dobbyhp * graika ***** Erandy c ***** Sakura-Selene * Mani * Renesmee Black Cullen1096 * Princesa Vampirica * Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter * AikoAmane * Amy * ichigoyoru * setsuna-GW * Guest * UziKillian * Florfleur * papillon69 * lisicarmela **

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


	9. Sangre y Magia

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la historia a Little. Miss. Xanda quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡ ¡ ¡ AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ! ! !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**'Sangre y Magia'**

**.**

**.**

Albus se sentía viejo, no podía recordar la última vez que se hubo sentido así. ¿Cómo habían ido las cosas tan mal? Estaba seguro de que la piedra estaba a salvo, pero ahora se había ido y era muy probable que Voldemort la tuviera. Solo Merlín sabría lo que Voldemort sería capaz de hacer con un artefacto tan poderoso.

El año pasado no había ido como él había esperado. Comenzando con Harry y terminando con el hurto de la piedra, no había visto venir nada de eso.

Él sabía que Voldemort quería la piedra, sabía que Voldemort estaba en el castillo, pero durante todo el año no hubo ningún intento de robar la piedra. Albus incluso pensó que Voldemort quería darle una falsa sensación de seguridad, pero cuando las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado y terminado y aún no había pasado nada, Albus comenzó a pensar que tal vez se hubiera equivocado.

Y no era solo el hecho de que Voldemort no había probado nada contra la piedra, sino que era el hecho de que no hubiera intentado contra Harry tampoco lo que lo había dejado asombrado.

No que él quisiera que hiriera a Harry, pero era algo para lo que se había preparado, sin embargo, no había pasado nada. Había pensado que sería imposible para Voldemort el resistirse a atacar a Harry pero, por lo que él sabía, ni uno solo de sus cabellos había sido tocado. Por supuesto que él estaba feliz de que nada le hubiera pasado a Harry, pero seguía sin ser algo que había esperado.

Harry. Harry era otro factor que lo había sorprendido. Había esperado que fuera seleccionado en Slytherin, lo que no había esperado era lo que había hecho en Slytherin.

Teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los hijos de mortífagos estaban en Slytherin y que muchos de los estudiantes allí creían en las ideologías sangre pura, había esperado que Harry estuviera bastante aislado allí. Pensó que Harry mantendría la cabeza gacha tratando de no hacerse notar. Había tenido razón, en parte, ya que al comienzo Harry sí estuvo aislado, solo hablando con el joven Theodore Nott, y ¿no era eso en sí mismo sorprendente?De todos los estudiantes, Nott fue el que Albus menos pensó en que se haría amigo de Harry, teniendo en cuenta la lealtad de su padre y abuelo. Sin embargo, se habían hecho muy estrechos y más tarde se les unió al grupo Marcus Jugson, quien Severus estaba seguro Harry había enviado a la enfermería con los huesos rotos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temer los caminos que Harry pudiera tomar.

Marcus Jugson era un supremacista sangre pura autodeclarado y Albus estaba seguro de que Harry despreciaba a los muggles, ¿quién podría decir que él no se sentía igual hacia los nacidos de muggles?

Las preocupaciones de Albus crecieron después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Él pudo no haber sido un Slytherin, pero sabía lo que un Tribunal era cuando veía uno. Y en el medio, mostrando claramente su posición, estaba Harry.

Albus supuso que debió de haber esperado algo así y una parte de él se decía a sí mismo que él no había sido el más sorprendido, que él se lo esperaba, pero la verdad más pura era que el que Harry creara un Tribunal ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente.

Luego, las preocupaciones de Albus crecieron drásticamente. Había esperado que estudiantes de otras casas fueran atacados, insultados, esperaba que los Slytherins, especialmente los miembros de la Corte, caminaran por Hogwarts como si fueran los dueños del lugar, había esperado un montón de cosas. Así que decir que él se quedó estupefacto cuando nada de eso pasó sería un eufemismo.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, los Slytherins parecían más tranquilos; no comenzaban las peleas, no se burlaban, no insultaban a otros estudiantes, no causaban ningún problema en absoluto. Parecían los estudiantes ejemplares. Y no era solo su comportamiento el que había cambiado, la mayoría de los Slytherin tenían las notas más altas, parecían estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para obtener las notas más altas que pudieran.

Albus no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que Harry era el responsable, ahora solo necesitaba saber cuál era su objetivo. Si se tratara de otra situación habría encontrado ridículo el pensar que un niño tuviera planes, objetivos. Sin embargo, a partir de lo que había visto en Harry, él pensó que la pregunta correcta era cuáles serían esos objetivos, no si tendría alguno.

Negando un poco con la cabeza, él miró hacia las ventanas justo a tiempo para ver una lechuza volando con el Profeta en sus garras. Era más tarde de lo que pensaba si ya estaba en la entrega del periódico, no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del último año escolar. Los profesores que se encontraban en el castillo estarían probablemente terminando su desayuno, sería mejor si tomaba su comida en su oficina, él siempre podría llamar a un elfo doméstico para que se lo diese.

Cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre llamar a un elfo desapareció de su mente al ver el encabezado de El Profeta.

Leyó la entrevista en un instante y cuando terminó él no pudo más que quedarse viendo el periódico, aturdido. Supuso que debería de haberlo visto venir, pero al igual que con la Corte ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad, después de todo él sabía que debería de haberlo hecho, pero no fue así. Era como jugar al ajedrez contra un oponente que seguía un conjunto de reglas diferentes; no podía predecir su próximo movimiento porque jugaban dos juegos diferentes, incluso si el nombre del juego era el mismo.

Su atención fue quitada del periódico cuando recibió la advertencia de las salas que tenía alrededor de la entrada a su oficina, diciéndole que había alguien en camino. Albus apostaría todas sus gotas de limón a que era Severus.

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó e golpe en la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir 'entre' la puerta se abrió y Severus prácticamente irrumpió dentro, una copia del diario El Profeta en sus manos.

Él no tenía porqué ser vidente para saber de lo que Severus quería hablar.

—¿Supongo que ha leído El Profeta?

La única respuesta que obtuvo Albus fue un deslumbramiento mientras Severus se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Yo sabía que el mocoso era igual a su padre. Él solo quiere la fama y la atención.

Albus levantó una ceja; de todas las cosas que hubo pensado respecto a la entrevista, eso no había sido parte de ello.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —le preguntó a su maestro de pociones, prestándole mucha atención. Severus pareció envejecer ante sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, el mocoso es completamente diferente a Potter, pero creerlo es mejor que la alternativa.

—¿Y cuál es la alternativa?

—Qué él está utilizando a la prensa para promover sus objetivos, aunque no tengo ni idea cuáles son. Él no perdió el tiempo en usar su posición como el Niño-Que-Vivió para su propio beneficio —dijo Severus con una mueca de desprecio, porque no creía que él fuera como su padre pero eso no quería decir que el mocoso le gustara.

—Él nunca pidió esa posición, fuimos nosotros quien se la dimos. Nosotros creamos al 'Niño-Que-Vivió'. El mundo quería un héroe, y creamos uno. Él es un Slytherin, así que ¿realmente te sorprende que se aprovechara de su situación?

Severus no respondió, y Albus sabía que no lo haría. Ambos eran conscientes de que deberían de haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Harry usara su fama, no debería de haber sido tan sorprendente.

—¿Qué harás respecto al artículo? —preguntó Severus.

—¿Haré? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo el mundo mágico leerá sobre la vida del Niño-Que-Vivió en un orfanato, estoy seguro de que más de una familia querrá adoptarlo. Tal vez sea mejor si lo llevamos de regreso a los Dursley.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer además de pedir a unas cuantas familias de confianza para tratar de adoptarle. No estoy muy preocupado por el momento, sabes que esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Además, Harry ya tiene doce años por lo que tiene edad para ser preguntado sobre si quiere ser adoptado por tal familia; no creo que Harry deje a nadie adoptarle. Hacer que Harry vuelva a los Dursley sería uno de los mayores errores que podría hacer con toda razón... él fue enviado a los Dursley en primer lugar a causa de las protecciones de sangre de Lily. Sin embargo, esa protección es cosa pasada. En cualquier caso sabes tan bien como yo el desprecio que Harry muestra hacia los muggles, no quiero pensar en qué les haría a los Dursley si le enojaran.

—Los mataría —dijo Severus con certeza; él no dudó ni por un segundo de la verdad en sus palabras.

—Severus...

—No me vengas con '_Severus_'. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que hizo en ese orfanato. ¿Qué garantía tienes de que no hará lo mismo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha hecho ya? Sabía que nunca debimos de haber traído al mocoso aquí. Debería de haber muerto en Halloween, ¡Al menos entonces no tendríamos que lidiar con él!

Severus casi gritó, sorprendiendo a Albus. No importaba lo mucho que Severus odiara a James Potter, no importaba lo aprensivo que fuera hacia Harry, él nunca pensó que desearía a Harry muerto. Y Severus quería eso, él no lo había dicho solo en un arrebato, era realmente lo que sentía. No podía entender como alguien podría desear eso a un niño de un año de edad, haber muerto. Decepción llenó todo su ser; él había esperado que Severus habría sido capaz de superar su amargura, al parecer había sido una esperanza en vano.

—¿Es así? ¿Quieres ocuparte de él ahora? ¿Quieres que lo sujete mientras le disparas un Avada Kedavra? —aunque su tono era ligero, sus ojos habían perdido su habitual brillo y eran fríos como el hielo.

—¡No me mires así! —gruñó Severus—. Tú sabes que él torturó a esos niños y mató a ese niño que dicen se suicidó. Sé que fue él quien lo mató ¡Él debería por lo menos ser encerrado en Azkaban!

Albus sabía que lo que diría a continuación sería un golpe bajo, pero Harry era su alumno y siempre y cuando él lo fuera él haría todo lo posible por protegerlo.

—¿Qué te hace tan diferente a Harry?

Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Torturaste y asesinaste en nombre y por la causa del Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Tuviste una segunda oportunidad, ¿porqué no habría Harry, un niño, merecer una?

Albus vio a Severus palidecer y brillar algo así como la traición en sus ojos. Él contuvo un suspiro, sabía que era un golpe bajo, sabía que Severus lamentaba todo lo que había hecho al servicio del Señor Oscuro, sabía que pasaba muchas noches despierto perseguido por los recuerdos, pero Albus no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Harry era su alumno y no permitiría que ninguno de sus estudiantes fuera amenazado. Además, Harry era su única esperanza contra Voldemort.

—Eso puede ser cierto —respondió Severus, maldisimulando su enojo—. Aunque yo _no_ empecé a torturar y matar antes de siquiera ser lo suficientemente mayor como para venir a Hogwarts. Y_o no establecí un Tribunal antes de terminar mi primer año._ No me rodeé de los mejores estudiantes dentro y fuera de mi año. No di una entrevista para influir en la opinión del público sobre mí. Yo _**no** _me comporto como un futuro Señor Oscuro —para el momento en el que Severus hubo llegado a la última frase él estaba de pie y tenía la maga de su túnica levantada, mostrando la marca tenebrosa en su bazo. Estaba negra, e incluso Albus, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, podía sentir la magia viniendo de ella—. Teniendo en cuenta todo, qué te hace creer que él no tendrá una de estas, ¿qué te hace creer que Potter no se unirá a él? Él está de vuelta Albus, sabes que lo está. No podemos luchar contra dos señores Oscuros.

Albus suspiró, se había hecho a sí mismo la misma pregunta y el único consuelo que tenía cuando no podía encontrar una respuesta, era que Voldemort nunca compartiría el poder, y mucho menos con Harry Potter; el chico que causó su caída.

—¿Realmente crees que Voldemort aceptará alguna vez al Niño-Que-Vivió en sus filas? —le preguntó, seguro de estar en lo cierto—. También está la profecía...

—¿La profecía? —preguntó Severus con incredulidad— ¿Dónde dice la maldita profecía que él que tiene el poder para matar al Señor Oscuro es Luz? ¿Dónde en la maldita profecía dice que él lo matará para salvarnos? Por lo que sabemos, ¡Potter solo podría tomar su lugar! Y tú _no_ estás haciendo _nada_ mientras que él crea su base de apoyo, mientras que él crece y se vuelve más poderoso, mientras adquiere más conocimiento. ¡Usted debe actuar! Actúa ahora cuándo aún es posible controlarlo, ¡incluso si tiene que romperlo y hacerlo la pequeña arma perfecta!

Para el final de la misma él estaba casi gritando. Estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el lugar se había vuelto más fría. Solo cuando varias cosas de la oficina comenzaron a temblar fue que ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de magia que Albus había soltado y Albus se controló rápidamente a sí mismo. Severus palideció un poco, por un momento había olvidado que Albus Dumbledore era de hecho, el único que podía soportar en igualdad de pie contra el Señor Oscuro.

—Estamos hablando de un ser humano Severus —terminó diciendo Albus cuando tuvo su magia bajo control—. Un niño. Un niño que voy a proteger en la medida de mis capacidades, ¡así como trato de hacer con todos mis estudiantes!

Después de unos segundos, Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Ese _niño_... es lo que yo considero como el mal puro. Solo espero que cuando finalmente lo veas, no sea demasiado tarde.

Severus salió de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta de Albus, dejando al director sintiéndose mayor de lo que era.

Albus negó con la cabeza, Severus no podía entender lo difícil que era toda la situación para él. Él no era ni ciego ni estúpido. Sabía perfectamente lo que Harry era capaz de hacer, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era un niño. Un niño como su pequeña Ariana, un niño como el pequeño Tom Riddle. Él les había fallado, pero por Merlín que haría todo lo posible por no fallarle al niño que Harry aún era, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Los Malfoy y Harry estaban desayunando cuando un elfo doméstico apareció y le dio a Lucius el periódico. Quién no se perdió la forma en la que los ojos de Harry fueron inmediatamente atraídos por el papel, o la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en sus labios. Su hijo se dio cuenta de donde estaba mirando Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de realización.<p>

Curioso sobre el comportamiento de ambos chicos, Lucius abrió el el periódico y tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar su reacción a la primera plana.

Leyó el artículo en tiempo récord y cuando terminó no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry, donde al ver esa sonrisa satisfecha supo que no había sido una coincidencia, él sabía que Rita Skeeter no solo había tropezado con Harry. Él lo había planeado y apostaría a que no había una sola palabra en ese artículo que Harry no quisiera allí, porque él sabía el tipo de artículos que Rita escribía y ella nunca habría escrito ese artículo en particular desde ese ángulo. Le habría gustado saber que era lo que Harry le había hecho para que ella escribiera de esa manera.

Lucius estaba seguro de que la entrevista tenía un propósito, Harry no daría una entrevista solo porque tuviera ganas, pero él no sabía lo que Harry quería lograr con ella.

No tenía problema en admitir que Harry le fascinaba; el niño se comportaba como un Señor Oscuro.

Muchas personas dirían que se comportaba como un Slytherin, que era imposible que un niño actuara como un Señor Oscuro, pero Lucius no estaba de acuerdo. Sí, Harry era el perfecto Slytherin, pero a partir de lo que había visto, sobre todo cuando sus amigos habían llegado para su cumpleaños, para él era el comportamiento de un Señor Oscuro. Primero había establecido su base, entonces extendido sus creencias y finalmente llegó a su posición de poder,esos eran los tres primeros pasos que un Señor Oscuro debía de hacer, y era increíble que Harry ya los hubiera hecho con solo doce. Por supuesto, era una pequeña base de poder, con solo unos pocos estudiantes, pero no importaba, estaba seguro de que Harry podría ir más lejos.

La gente podría considerar que eran los fundamentos para un político, o para cualquier persona que aspirara una posición de influencia a lo que Lucius normalmente habría estado de acuerdo, pero no en este caso, no después de ver las expresiones de los que él suponía eran el Tribunal de Harry. No eran expresiones de codicia o interés personal que desaparecería tan pronto como apareciera una oportunidad mejor. No, las expresiones que había visto eran las mismas que había visto en muchos de los mortífagos del círculo íntimo, puede que no tan intensas, pero estaban allí y le fascinó tanto como le aterrorizó.

Le fascinó, porque él realmente creía que estaba presenciando el surgimiento de un Señor Oscuro.

Y lo aterró, porque creía que su hijo ya había elegido un lado y no era el mismo en el que él mismo estaba.

Era algo que ya había pensado pero que hacía tan solo unas dos semanas había comenzado a asustarlo, porque hacía dos semanas que su marca tenebrosa le había quemado y se había oscurecido tanto como el día en que la recibió, y lo supo entonces; su Señor estaba de vuelta.

Durante varios minutos, él no fue capaz de hacer nada; él simplemente había mirado con incredulidad su marca. Después de diez años, él había perdido la esperanza de que su Señor volviera, incluso sabiendo que su Señor le había dicho que era inmortal, esos diez años sin noticias le habían hecho creer que su Señor había sido verdaderamente destruido, por lo que él estaba menos que preparado cuando su marca comenzó a palpitar con la magia.

Después de conseguir salir de su estupor, había ido a la histeria ¡Su Señor estaba de vuelta! ¡La Oscuridad no se había perdido! Su Señor lucharía por sus ideales y esta vez ganarían.

Esa sensación de euforia y alivio habían durado hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando durante la comida vio esa maldita cicatriz en la frente de Harry, se congeló durante varios segundos.

¿Cómo podría haber olvidado que Harry Potter era el enemigo de su Señor?  
>Por supuesto que no había olvidado quién era Harry Potter, pero él era tan diferente de lo que había imaginado que, por unos momentos, se había olvidado de que su Señor veía a Harry Potter como un adversario. Por unos momentos, se había olvidado que eran enemigos.<p>

Ese fue también el momento en el que vio a su hijo mirar a Harry y lo supo, al igual que supo que seguir a su Señor era la decisión correcta, Draco había elegido a su propio Señor, y no era el mismo que el suyo.

Él admitió para sí mismo que el solo pensarlo le aterrorizó, nunca obligaría a su hijo a seguir sus pasos. No importaba lo que la luz dijera, su Señor nunca marcó a nadie que no deseara realmente seguirle y Lucius amaba demasiado a su hijo para obligarlo a ser algo que él no quería ser.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que una situación como la que él se encontraba fuera a ocurrir, su hijo y él estaban en lados opuestos y si una guerra estallara...

Lucius no quería ni pensar en ello. Si era honesto, ni siquiera sabía como imaginar tal situación. Simplemente no podía imaginar a Harry luchando por Dumbledore o por sus ideales, no podía ver a Harry luchando por la luz.

Por una fracción de segundo, él se entretuvo con la idea de que Harry se uniera a su Señor, pero era una idea tan ridícula que tuvo que contener un bufido. Ese niño no había nacido para seguir.

Entonces, ¿qué sería? ¿Una batalla entre dos Señores Oscuros? ¡Oscuridad contra Oscuridad?

Una vez más, eso era algo que lo asustaba tanto como le fascinaba, no importaba quien ganara, estaba seguro de que sería un enfrentamiento que pasaría a la historia.

La noticia del regreso de su Señor le hizo darse cuenta de que, no solo tenía en su casa a un potencial enemigo, sino que también le había hecho cambiar varios de sus planes.

A principios del verano había pensado usar cierto determinado diario que su Señor le había dado para arruinar a los Weasley. Sin embargo, ahora que su Señor estaba de vuelta, no creía que fuera una buena idea. La mejor opción para él era esperar a que su Señor se pusiera en contacto con él.

—¿Puedo ver el papel, papá?

La voz de su hijo le trajo de regreso al presente y vio a Harry mirando inocentemente hacia él y a Draco con un poco de brillo en sus ojos llenos de expectación.

Al parecer, ellos estaban esperando por la entrevista. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo Harry hubo planeado realmente todo sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Por supuesto —contestó, prestando especial atención a su hijo. Él fue menos que poco sorprendido al ver una sonrisa maliciosa aparecer en su rostro.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que hiciste con ella para que se comprometa a escribir esto —dijo Draco con voz impresionada. Lucius tuvo que admitir que él quería saber lo mismo. Rita nunca escribía nada bueno de nadie.

—Draco, si alguien te oyera sería propenso a creer que voy por ahí torturando gente a diestra, siniestra y centro —respondió Harry con una sonrisa que era solo un poco sádica. Lucius no estaba seguro de querer saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente—. Yo solo le mostré lo insignificante que era y que había decenas de periodistas que matarían por tener la oportunidad de lo que yo estaba tan generosamente dándole.

—Me pregunto si se lo mostraste de la misma manera en que le mostraste a Marcus sobre que la sangre no importa, sino la magia.

Lucius comenzó a prestar mucha más atención a la conversación ya que nunca había oído cuáles eran las creencias de Harry, tal vez fueran similares a las de su Señor, tal vez no tendrían porqué ser enemigos. No creía que ninguno de ellos cedería al otro, pero quizás pudieran compartir.

Lucius tuvo que retener un bufido. La sola idea le parecía completamente ridícula. Sin su permiso, una imagen de su Señor y de Harry sentados en una oficina bebiendo una taza de té con un mapa del mundo frente a ellos mientras trataban de decidir quién de ellos tendría qué, apareció en su mente. No sabía que era más absurdo; si la idea de que su Señor quisiera compartir, o la idea de su Señor tratando a Harry como un igual.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ses centró en la conversación entre Harry y su hijo.

—Marcus era diferente, él me molestó, él hizo que tuviera que cambiar mis planes. Rita... ella era insignificante. Como ya he dicho, hay docenas que pudieron haber tomado su lugar, yo la elegí porque es una de las periodistas más conocidas, pero teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista era conmigo no importaba en realidad quién la escribiera; al final el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

—Si eso era molesto, nunca quiero verte enojado.

Lucius se dio cuenta del escalofrío de su hijo y vio a Harry mirar brevemente en su dirección antes de centrarse en Draco de nuevo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba usando su máscara de niño con él.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —la voz de Harry era fascinante, dulce y fría, inocente y oscura. Lucius no sabía como podía ser todo eso al mismo tiempo pero lo era, y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego que les hizo más cautivante que por lo general eran.

—Sí —respondió Draco sin dudarlo, sorprendiendo a Lucius un poco; él esperaba que Draco lo negara—. Solo un tonto no tendría miedo de ti. Pero mi respeto por ti es mayor a mi miedo y mi respeto hacia ti supera mi miedo.

Harry miró a Draco durante varios segundos, él debe de haber estado satisfecho con lo que vio porque asintió con la cabeza, volvió a su desayuno y preguntó;

—¿Crees que le gustará a los otros?

—A Marcus le encantará. Me sorprende que no podamos oír sus cacareos desde aquí, no creo que Theo y Blaise lo hayan leído todavía,aún están fuera del país... —de repente, Draco se volvió hacia su padre— Papá, ¿podrías duplicar el papel? ¿Dos veces? Se los enviaré a Blaise y a Theo, para que sepan lo que está pasando.

Lucius asintió, sacó su varita y lanzó el encanto para copiar el periódico antes de que Draco saliera corriendo de la habitación con las copias, dejando a Lucius a solas con Harry por primera vez.

Lucius le miró, intentando ver si estaba incómodo de estar a solas con él, pero si lo era, era imposible de decir. Harry siguió comiendo su desayuno como si no hubiera nada malo.

—¿Tengo algo en mi frente señor Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con esa voz melódica. Lucius estaba seguro de que, en pocos años, esa voz sería mucho más eficaz que el veritaserum.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

No podía decirle al niño que tenía cientos de preguntas que quería hacerle, no podía decirle que se pasaba horas tratando de entenderle. Sabiendo lo que sabía de Harry, no dudaba de que Harry usara la información en su contra.

Cuando miró a Harry de nuevo, los ojos del color de la muerte lo congelaron en su sitio y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Sé que me ha estado observando —comentó Harry como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Dígame, ¿es eso algo que hace con todos los amigos de Draco?, ¿o soy un caso especial?

—¿Porqué crees que me gustaría observarte? —le preguntó él con su habitual superioridad, tratando de no mostrar lo sorprendido que estaba por la dirección que la conversación había tomado.

—Yo no conozco todas las expectativas, pero eso no significa que no sea el Niño-Que-Vivió, y usted sigue siendo un leal mortífago.

—Yo fui 'imperiado' —respondió Lucius de forma automática. La respuesta de Harry lo había sorprendido,y hoy en día muy pocas personas tenían el valor de decirle eso en su cara.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, y si no fuera por esos fríos ojos que le miraban, Lucius la habría considerado una sonrisa cálida, inocente.

—Señor Malfoy —comenzó Harry, y Lucius sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral. Su voz era suave, y si Harry no tuviera doce años hubiera dicho que seductora incluso, y encantadora, nunca había visto este lado de Harry—. ¿De verdad quiere que crea que es tan débil, tan patético que fue incapaz de romper el '_imperius_'? ¿De verdad quiere que le vea como un hombre con una voluntad tan débil que se deja controlar por otros? _¿Es así como quiere que le vea?_ _Débil, patético, un títere para aquellos que verdaderamente tienen el poder... no más que una_ marioneta.

Lucius estaba sacudiendo la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Que Harry lo viera así era algo con lo que no podría hacerle frente, parecer débil frente a Harry era mucho peor que decirle que era un mortífago que seguía siendo fiel a su Señor. Él estaba abriendo la boca para confirmar que él siempre había sido fiel a su Señor, cuando recordó lo estúpido que sería hacer eso y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la magia de Harry estaba tocando la suya, sin hacer nada sutilmente, solo estando allí. Se estremeció, y sus ojos se centraron en Harry; su magia era adictiva, igual a la de su Señor Oscuro. Miró a Harry, tratando de parecer intimidante como para todos los demás, sin saber en realidad lo que esperaba, pero Harry riendo no fue seguro.

—Esto fue muy divertido, señor Malfoy. Espero podamos volver a jugar.

Lucius se quedó mirando como Harry salía de la habitación comedor. Cuando se quedó solo, respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, estaba seguro de que ese niño sería su muerte.

Harry miró a su alrededor cuando iba atravesando la barrera en la la King's Croos, no importaba lo mucho que le había gustado su tiempo con los Malfoy, estaba feliz de ir de nuevo a Horgwarts.

No se le escapó el hecho de que él estaba recibiendo mucha más atención que la primera vez que había tomado el Expresso, ahora todo el mundo sabía quién era. Supuso que la única razón por la que no se agolparan a su alrededor era el hombre a su lado, no importaba lo que dijeran sobre él, Malfoy era un hombre intimidante.

Sintiendo los ojos de Malfoy en él, lo miró, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy divertidas, al menos para él; ya que cada vez que dejaba su magia suelta cerca de Malfoy éste terminaría con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera drogado. Harry no tenía idea de que fuera posible para su magia el tener ese efecto en alguien, especialmente cuando él no pedía que hiciera nada. Era algo con lo que tendría que experimentar. Aunque, a partir de lo que había visto, solo aquellos que eran más sensibles a la magia se sentirían así cuando él dejara suelta la suya.

La señora Malfoy y Draco fueron los siguientes en salir de la barrera, Draco uniéndose inmediatamente a él. La señora Malfoy había llegado de Francia hacía dos semanas y, aunque ella era una persona más bien cálida y cariñosa en la intimidad de su casa, en público tenía una perfecta máscara al igual que su marido.

Harry recordó claramente el día en que la conoció. Narcissa Malfoy fue la primera persona que alguna vez le hubo dado un abrazo materno. Estaba seguro de que su madre lo había hecho, pero no era algo que él recordara.

Aunque fue algo que le había hecho un poco incómodo, él reía realmente que la señora Malfoy podría ser alguien a quien podría aprender a respetar, teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de la virtud maternal de la bruja ella era tan mortalmente infame como su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto que él no había visto a la señora Malfoy en un duelo ni nada de eso, pero era la impresión que tenía de ella en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, solo el tiempo diría si estaba en lo cierto.

Despidiéndose de los Malfoy, Harry y Draco abordaron el tren, ambos ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta de una nueva emoción en los ojos de algunos estudiantes; vergüenza. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa, al parecer, la entrevista había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Draco y él fueron hacia el último vagón, donde entraron al último compartimiento, tal como habían acordado en su cumpleaños, y esperaron a los demás. El primero en llegar fue Marcus, y tan pronto como vio a Harry, él sonrió.

—Harry —dijo sentándose junto a él— ¿Cómo estás?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry, Marcus era siempre muy enérgico.

—Bien ¿y tú?

—También. Apenas puedo esperar a llegar a Hogwarts.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Porqué?

—Quiero ver las reacciones que tuvo la gente ante el artículo —respondió con una sonrisa malévola—. Esa fue una jugada brillante.

Draco resopló.

—Honestamente, me pareció extraño no oírte cacarear desde la mansión Malfoy la mañana en que el artículo salió.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó un libro de su bolsillo agrandándolo a su tamaño normal de manera automática en cuanto los dos comenzaron las disputas entre sí, solo algunas cosas eran capaces de detenerlos. Afortunadamente ellos solo se burlaban, de lo contrario Harry estaba seguro de que habría maldiciones volando.

Cinco minutos antes de que el tren estuiera programado para salir, Blaise y Theo aparecieron juntos.

—Me preguntaba donde estaban —comentó Harry levantando la vista de su libro y deteniendo las peleas entre Draco y Marcus.

—Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo —respondió Theo sentándose en el lado opuesto a Harry. Al ver la mirada de Harry, Blaise elaboró.

—Cinco Griffindor mayores estaban jugando con nosotros.

—¿Y se salieron? —preguntó Marcus un poco incrédulo, seguro ellos podían ser los mejores estudiantes de su año pero, cinco contra dos era de por sí una desventaja, sin mencionar que estaban frente a estudiantes mayores.

—Si no hubiera sido por un poco de ayuda inesperada, no habríamos —respondió Theo, estaba claro que él seguía aturdido sobre lo sucedido—. No lo creerán, pero fueron los gemelos Weasley quienes los aturdieron por detrás. Eso distrajo a los otros tres y Blaise y yo fuimos capaces de aturdira dos mientras que uno de los gemelos aturdía al último.

—¿Los gemelos Weasley? —Harry no había pensado que fuera posible, pero la incredulidad en el rostro de Marcus solo creció— ¿Los demonios de Griffindor? ¿Están hablando de _esos_ Weasley? ¿Seguros?

—Sí, Marcus, _esos_ Weasley —confirmó Blaise, tratando de no sonreír. Al parecer, él encontraba la expresión de Marcus tan divertida como Harry.

—¿Y no los bromearon?

—Por lo que pudimos ver, no —dijo Theo, sin dejar de verse un poco aturdido, aunque nada comparado a la mirada de Marcus.

—Tal parece que no solo tendremos que mantener un ojo en Pucey y Montague, sino también en los Weasley. Nunca sabemos lo que podríamos obtener de ello.

Los cuatro asintieron, no perdían nada si los observaban a ellos también.

—¿Has decidido quién hablará con los primeros años? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry. Habían acordado que uno de los miembros de la Corte hablaría con los de primer año en la noche, diciéndoles las reglas de la Corte, era mejor que dejarle todo a los prefectos. Era una manera de ver a los nuevos estudiantes y para que los nuevos estudiantes les vieran, para que no hubiera excusas; como decir que no sabían quiénes eran parte de la Corte.

—Theo —respondió Harry, mirando a dicho niño—. Tú eres el más tranquilo. El más relajado en comparación al resto de nosotros, creo que serás capaz de decirles las reglas sin asustarlos demasiado. Ya sabes qué decirles, ¿cierto?

Theo asintió, sonriente. Era evidente que se sentía orgulloso de haber sido elegido por Harry. Los demás no le envidiaban por ello, habrían estado orgullosos también, aunque admitieron que para ese trabajo en particular, Theo era el más adecuado.

El viaje transcurrió sin que pase nada interesante, nadie les molestó y Harry no fue capaz de detener la sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando el tren se detuvo. Finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba sentado en el que se había convertido su lugar habitual. Era un sillón junto a la chimenea en la parte posterior de la sala común, había dos sofás de tres plazas cada uno y otros cuatro sillones alrededor de ellos, también había una mesa en el centro. Su Corte estaba sentada a su alrededor y, aunque había muchos lugares libres, nadie más estaba sentado allí. Por otra parte, si alguien entraba en la sala común habrían visto entonces una clara separación ya que el resto de sofás, butacas y mesas estaban separados más de lo normal en la sala, creando una línea invisible entre la Corte y el resto de la sala común, una línea que solo unos pocos Slytherin podían cruzar.<p>

Harry se acomodó en su asiento y contuvo un suspiro, por más que sabía que era algo que tenían que hacer, él estaba cansado y quería ir a su habitación. El viaje en tren había sido largo y la fiesta demasiado ruidosa, estaba seguro que de haber durado más habría tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo que importaba eran los primeros años de Slytherin que estaban entrando en la sala común.

Después de que los prefectos de quinto año les dieron un discurso similar al que él había recibido, en lugar de enviar a los primeros años a la cama, los llevaron ante la Corte. Parados delante de ellos en una sola línea, podían ver la confusión en sus rostros.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Harry miró a Theo y asintió con la cabeza. Sabiendo que Harry quería que comenzara, Theo se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse frente a los Slytherin de primer año. La diferencia de altura entre Theo y los estudiantes de primer año no era mucha, pero el aura alrededor de Theo le hacía parecer mucho más intimidante.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Slytherin —comenzó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Yo soy Theodore Nott y soy parte de la Corte de Slytherin. Teniendo en cuenta sus expresiones, puedo ver que no tienen idea de lo que esto es. En ese caso, escuchen atentamente porque no voy a repetirme.  
>La Corte es creada por un estudiante que es capaz de controlar la casa, un estudiante que hace que sea imposible para cualquier persona en Slytherin ir contra él. No importa realmente cómo lo consigue, solo que es capaz de hacerlo. Ese estudiante se convierte en el rey de Slytherin y las personas que considera dignas se convierten en su Corte. Nuestra Corte se estableció el año pasado.<br>Las reglas las hace el rey de Slytherin y los miembros de su Corte se aseguran de que todas las reglas del rey se sigan. Las reglas deben ser seguidas no importa qué. Si no lo son, las personas que no las sigan sufrirán las consecuencias de ir contra la Corte. Créanme, eso no es algo que quieran experimentar.  
>Solo tenemos tres reglas que deben seguirse;<br>La primera: no divulgar por todos lados sus creencias sobre la supremacía de los sangre pura. Si quieren defender esa estupidez, háganlo en la seguridad de la sala común. Pero, si alguno de nosotros lo escucha no duden que sufrirán las consecuencias. Si yo fuera ustedes, ni siquiera _pensaría_ en las palabras 'sangre sucia' fuera de la sala común.  
>La segunda regla: si van a intimidar a otros estudiantes, por lo menos sean lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no quedar atrapados, usen espejismos o algo similar para disfrazarse. Estamos tratando de hacer que la gente deje de pensar que todos los Slytherin son pura maldad, tenemos planes y no necesitamos que un par de mocosos que se creen fuertes y poderosos solo por intimidar a algunos Hufflepuff los arruinen.<br>La tercera: ustedes elegirán una persona de su año para hablar con nosotros en caso de haber necesidad por la razón que sea. Esa persona, y _solo_ esa, podrá venir y hablarnos a menos que seamos nosotros mismos quienes iniciemos la conversación.  
>Esas son las reglas, como pueden ver son fáciles de seguir.<br>¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó Theo mirando a los estudiantes.

Todos los miembros de la Corte se habían dado cuenta del mocoso que les había mirado a todos ellos, y sobre todo a Harry, con desprecio y repugnancia, por lo que, cuando dicho mocoso abrió su boca; Harry no estaba ni un poco sorprendido.

—¿Porqué, en el nombre de Morgana, deberíamos de seguir sus reglas? Ustedes solo son estudiantes de segundo año —respondió el chico con desprecio, sin darse cuenta de todo el mundo en la sala común mirándole horrorizado—. Además, no veo el porqué debería de seguir a un mestizo. Ni siquiera sé cómo...

El chico dejó de hablar abruptamente cuando sintió la punta de la varita en su cuello.

Harry sonrió, el mocoso no fue el único sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Blaise detrás de él. Nadie se había dado cuenta de Blaise dejando su asiento, salvo la Corte.

Eso era en lo que Blaise era bueno, él podía pasar desapercibido hasta que él quisiera ser notado. Harry estaba seguro de que la magia de Blaise le ayudaba, al igual que su propia magia le había ayudado en infinidad de situaciones.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él en ese tono de voz? —gruñó Blaise, mostrando un lado que pocos conocían—. _Adolebit_ —Blaise casi susurró la palabra, pero la habitación estaba tan tranquila que todo el mundo le escuchó.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de cada miembro de la Corte, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de la sala común lucían confundidos ya que, por lo que podían ver, nada hubo pasado.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba prestando mucha atención al mocoso, todos sabían lo que la maldición hacía y Harry estaba buscando signos que mostraran que la maldición estuviera comenzando a activarse.

Para su inmensa alegría, él vio al niño aflojar su corbata, su rostro empezando a ponerse rojo y podía verse el sudor comenzando a aparecer en su frente.

—Merlín, ¿cómo pueden soportar este calor? —exclamó el chico mirando al resto de los estudiantes.

Marcus se echó a reír con los ojos llenos de maldad, los otros estudiantes lo miraron y el miedo en sus ojos hizo reír a Harry. En realidad, la noche estaba resultando ser mucho más interesante de lo que había esperado.

El primer año que se había atrevido a ir contra ellos cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

La cruel risa de Draco se unió a la de Marcus y el chico empezó a gritar.

La maldición estaba comenzando a llegar alas etapas más interesantes. No era una maldición conocida, Harry la había encontrado en la biblioteca de los Malfoy y la había compartido con su Corte. Cuanto más larga la maldición era mantenida en una persona, más dolorosa se volvía. La temperatura del cuerpo se elevaría cada diez segundos y continuaría hasta que la persona en la que había sido echada sintiera que estaba quemándose viva.

El muchacho estaba ahora en el suelo, rodando hacia atrás y hacia delante, sin duda tratando de aliviar el dolor o intentando extinguir un fuego que no estaba allí, gritos de agonía saliendo de su garganta, mientras que la mayoría de los Slytherin miraban, horrorizados ante lo que estaban presenciando.

—¡Paren! —gritó un adolescente de sexto año que Harry conocía porque Marcus le había dicho que él era uno de los mejores estudiantes en Runas de Hogwarts, a pesar de que él ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Si no se equivocaba, era Jason o algo así, tal vez James, no era como si realmente importara en aquellos momentos— ¡Por favor, para!

El estudiante mayor no estaba pidiéndoselo a Blaise sin embargo, él estaba frente a Harry, de rodillas y mirando a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Harry solo levantó una ceja.

—¡Por favor! —rogó el Slytherin de nuevo—. Él es mi hermano menor. Hablaré con él, ¡no va a suceder de nuevo! ¡Por favor!

Harry miró al chico mayor por unos momentos, los gritos de su hermano cada vez más fuertes y más duros de fondo. Harry estaba seguro de que se había dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Él tomó una decisión y miró a Blaise, al segundo siguiente la maldición fue levantada, los gritos pararon y el único sonido en la habitación eran los sollozos del mocoso.

—Él es tu responsabilidad —le dijo Harry al mayor,quien seguía de rodillas frente a Harry—. Cada vez que él cruce la línea, serás _tú_ quien sufra las consecuencias.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza y asintió con ella, solo levantándose y moviendo a su hermano una vez que Harry le dijo que podía, levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo hacia los dormitorios de sexto.

—Pueden retirarse —le dijo Theo a los primeros años frente a él, quienes parecían petrificados por lo que hubieron presenciado. Sin embargo, ante la orden de Theo ellos salieron de la sala común tan rápido que parecía se hubiesen aparecido. Oscuro y siniestra risa de Harry persiguiéndoles hasta sus habitaciones.

Mirando a su alrededor y viendo los rostros horrorizados de los otros estudiantes, Harry sonrió; había sido una mucho más interesante primera noche de lo que había pensado que sería.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentó en su cama mirando alrededor de su habitación; que ya no se veía parecida tan espartana como cuando pasó aquella primera noche allí en Hogwarts.<p>

El mobiliario aún era oscuro, sin embargo, las paredes eran ahora de un gris claro y el suelo, en lugar de la piedra anterior, era de madera.

En la pared a su derecha habían dos ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había tratado de hacer que mostraran una parte específica de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no había sido capaz. Era un encanto bastante complicado, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ventanas que solo mostraban si era de día o de noche; lo cual era mejor que nada.

Aparte de eso, la habitación parecía la misma. Harry había mirado por hechizos que la cambiaran aún más, pero la mayoría de ellos eran demasiado avanzados para él. Aunque eso no significaba que se hubiera dado por vencido, ahora que sabía qué hechizos necesitaba, era solo cuestión de practicarlos hasta que pudiera lanzarlos con éxito.

Suspirando, Harry se levantó. Era el último día de las vacaciones de invierno, los estudiantes volverían, de todos los Slytherin él fue el único que se había quedado en el castillo. Había recibido invitaciones de todos los miembros de su Corte para pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts; era el único momento en que podía estar solo. Él pudo haberse acostumbrado a estar con sus amigos, pero aún disfrutaba de cada oportunidad para estar por sí mismo.

Los últimos meses había transcurrido con relativa rapidez y habían sido mucho menos irritante que los primeros meses del año anterior.

La entrevista tuvo el efecto previsto, los estudiantes ya no susurraban sobre él cada vez que lo veían, ya no chismeaban acerca de ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. La mayoría le trataba de la misma manera en que trataban a los demás Slytherin, con indiferencia y desconfianza, algunos estudiantes, especialmente Ravenclaws, le saludaban en los pasillos. Teniendo en cuenta el año anterior, Harry pensó que era una enorme mejora.

Los profesores no eran indiferentes a la entrevista tampoco: La mayoría de ellos se encantaron aún más con él. Extrañados de que siguiera siendo un alma agradable e inocente aún a pesar de todo. Encantados con sus modales, impresionados con su talento, hechizados por sus encantos. Para casi todos los profesores, él era un ejemplo a seguir para todos los estudiantes.

Por desgracia, no todos los profesores compartían la misma opinión.

Snape parecía odiarlo más que nunca y Harry estaba comenzando a pensar que no le servía de nada el mantener la fachada de niño a su alrededor. Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor no creía su máscara. Sin embargo, no podía parar, él comenzaría a ser menos niño a través del tiempo, por lo que los otros profesores creerían que la razón tras su comportamiento diferente sería porque estaba madurando.

Aunque, Snape no era el único profesor en darle tendencias homicidas.

Gilderoy Lockhart, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry realmente creía que cada día que pasaba sin matarlo, era un milagro. Pensó que debería de recibir algún tipo de premio por su implacable dominio de sí mismo, porque si él no tuviera tal dominio el llamado mago habría estado muerto desde el primer día en que Harry se topó con él. Era la persona más insoportable que Harry hubiera conocido en su vida y le hacía recordar porqué no le gustaba la gente en general.

Sus clases de Defensa eran gastadas en imaginar formas de torturar al hombre, quien sabía; quizás pudiera hacer que sucedieran un día.

Por lo menos había dejado de llamar a Harry para que fuera a firmar sus libros: Harry nunca estuvo tan agradecido por ser capaz de controlar su magia como lo hizo entonces. A pesar del hecho de sospechar que Lockhart tenía menos coraje que Skeeter, había ayudado en gran medida al hecho de que no había tenido que hacer mucho para que el hombre dejase de llamarle.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a prepararse para ir al Gran Salón; casi era hora de que la fiesta comenzase y estaba seguro de que iba a ser una larga noche.

Al igual que habían acordado, ellos estarían hablando con Pucey y Montague después de la fiesta.

Habían estado observándolos a ambos y Harry los encontraba bastante interesantes, eran buenos estudiantes y aunque Montague no parecía estar abierto a la idea sobre los hijos de muggles, nunca le había oído hablar de ellos de forma negativa, o incluso con repugnancia. No dejaba que sus opiniones se mostrasen y, si tenía que interactuar con algún hijo de muggles era cortés,aunque bastante frío.

Así que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con Montague; si sabían la razón por la cual no podía tolerar a los hijos de muggles, quizás pudieran encontrar una solución y la Corte ganaría más de un miembro.

Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó a que los estudiantes llegaran, haciendo lo posible por ignorar las miradas que le daba Snape. Tuvo que detenerse de rodar sus ojos, era difícil creer que el hombre fuera un Slytherin; al menos podría fingir no estar mirándole, al menos de esa manera, Harry n tendría razón de ser prudente.

Voces procedentes de la sala de entrada trajeron a Harry de regreso de sus pensamientos, miró a su derecha y vio a varios estudiantes comenzando a entrar. Entre la pequeña multitud pudo ver a Marcus y adivinó que los otros estarían en algún lugar entorno a él. Era raro que no estuviesen juntos. No importaba si estaban estudiando, entrenando o simplemente pasando el tiempo. Harry estaba bastante contento con eso; no eran solo leales a él, sino a los otros también, lo que podría evitar muchos conflictos futuros.

—Harry —saludó Marcus, sentándose a su izquierda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los otros tres no muy lejos por detrás de él.

—Buenas noches, ¿cómo fue su descanso? —preguntó Harry mirando a su Corte.

—Fue bueno —respondió Marcus aún sonriendo—. Hablé con mi padre acerca de la decisión que tomamos, teniendo en cuenta lo que haré cuando terminé este año. Estaba realmente sorprendido por mi elección, pero por otro lado creo que nunca lo había visto más feliz. Si no me equivoco, será realmente fácil conseguir la posición de la que hablamos.

—No esperaba tener resultados tan pronto —comentó Harry, pero la pequeña sonrisa mostró lo contento que estaba con la noticia.

—Es un Jugson —dijo Draco—. Jugsons son solo un poco menos influyentes que los Malfoy.

Theo y Blaise asintieron con la cabeza; de acuerdo a los rumores, los Jugson estuvieron involucrados en casi todas las áreas del ministerio y varios imperios comerciales, lo cual era una de las principales razones por las que Marcus había sido capaz de mantenerse en la cima de la jerarquía durante dos años antes de que Harry llegara.

—¿Aún hablaremos con ellos después de la fiesta? —preguntó Blaise, cambiando de tema; el Gran Salón no era el mejor lugar para tener el tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Marcus les llamará después de la fiesta. Podemos hablar en la sala común, incluso si otros escuchan, no será un problema. Algunos de ellos incluso podrían cambiar de opinión.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta él estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común.

Como el día siguiente era sábado, aún había muchos estudiantes en la sala común, unos pocos hablando con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones de invierno, otros haciendo la última parte de las tareas que hubieron dejado para último momento de las vacaciones. Cuando vio a los dos con quienes quería hablar, él asintió con la cabeza hacia Marcus.

En el momento en el que Marcus se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a ir en dirección de los otros Slytherin el estado de ánimo cambió drásticamente. Antes, los estudiantes estaban relajados, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de vacaciones que les quedaban. Ahora, ellos estaban tensos, algunos de ellos mostrando un poco de miedo en sus ojos, Harry estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos se preguntaban si alguien había hecho algo para disgustar a la Corte.

Cuando Marcus se acercó a Pucey y Montague y les dijo que le siguieran, Harry vio a Montague palidecer; sin lugar a dudas, él pensaba que sería castigado por su creencia sobre la supremacía sangre pura.

Pucey y Montague lucían un poco temerosos de cruzar la línea invisible que separaba a la Corte del resto de la sala común, pero tomaron una respiración profunda y siguieron a Marcus, sentándose en el sofá que Marcus les mostró, colocándolos justo en frente de Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que ustedes se preguntan porqué están aquí —comenzó Harry tan pronto como Marcus se sentó en su sillón a su lado. Al ver a Pucey guiñar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Ustedes no tienen porqué estar tan tensos, no están en problemas. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Harry trató de tranquilizarlos; para lo que había planeado ellos tenían que estar mucho más cómodos. Al verles relajarse, continuó.

—Hemos estado observándoles y hemos legado a la conclusión de que ambos serían buenas adiciones a la Corte —tan pronto como Harry dejó de hablar, las expresiones en los rostros de ambos Slytherin cambiaron; fueron incapaces de ocultar la conmoción y la emoción que sentían. Harry les dio unos momentos y empezó de nuevo—. Como he dicho, hemos estado observándoles, así que tenemos un par de preguntas que nos gustaría preguntarles, sobre todo a Montague.

Montague palideció un poco de nuevo y se sentó más recto en su asiento, Harry fingió no darse cuenta.

—Quiero que sean completamente honestos en sus respuestas. No quiero que me digan lo que creen que quiero oír, quiero su opinión sincera, ¿entienden?

Al ver a ambos asentir con la cabeza, Harry se puso más cómodo en su sillón. Él había pensado en muchas formas de pedir lo que quería, pero las descartó todas.

Pucey, así como Montague eran posibles futuros miembros de su Corte, por lo que los trataría como tales; no había necesidad de juegos de palabras. Lo que quería era lealtad verdadera y que creyeran realmente en sus ideales, y para conseguir eso, la mejor manera de hacerlo era ser directo.

—Me gustaría saber lo que realmente piensan sobre los hijos de muggles y la supremacía sangre pura. No me digan lo que creen que me hará feliz. Les garantizo que no habrá consecuencias, pueden decirme lo que quieran. Solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio absoluto, hasta que Pucey respiró hondo y contestó;

—Mi familia siempre ha considerado a los hijos de muggles como inferiores, me crié con esa creencia, pero cuando comencé Hogwarts la forma en que veía a los hijos de muggles cambió, ellos no eran débiles; algunos eran realmente buenos, mejor que muchos sangre pura como yo soy. Todavía me enorgullezco de mi familia, mi sangre, pero el desdén que tenía hacia los hijos de muggles se ha ido. Algunas actitudes que tienen algunos hijos de muggles aún no me gustan, pero aparte de eso... son tan mágicos como yo.

Cuando parecía que Pucey hubo dicho todo lo que estaba en su mente, Harry miró a Montague para ver si tenía algo que añadir. Harry podía imaginar qué era lo que a Pucey no le gustaba, Draco y Blaise se habían quejado de lo mismo. Aunque después de que Harry hubo hablado con ellos y les explicó algunas cosas, fueron mucho más tolerantes con la situación. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera igual con Pucey.

Al ver a toda la Corte mirándole, Montague intentó relajarse, aunque no parecía funcionar.

—Son diferentes —espetó, y viendo como él palideció, Harry supuso que no era lo que había pretendido decir. Montague respiró hondo y empezó de nuevo—. Mi línea ha existido por generaciones, somos tan viejos que nuestra línea desarrolla magias propias, magia de familia Esa magia no está siempre activa pero pasa a los descendientes de la línea. Los nacidos de muggles no la tienen y eso hace a los sangre pura superiores, es imposible para los hijos de muggles tener magia de familia.

Harry era consciente de toda la sala común escuchando la conversación, no le importaba. Era una discusión importante y quizás hiciera que algunos estudiantes pensaran por sí mismos en lugar de seguir ciegamente lo que sus padres creían.

Montague continuó un poco pálido y tembloroso, pero aún manteniendo la convicción en sus creencias por lo que Harry tuvo que respetarle un poco.

—Ya veo —y realmente lo hacía, pero Montague estaba olvidando algo muy importante—. Y estoy de acuerdo en que la magia de familia es muy importante, pero te olvidas de algo igual de importante. Yo no soy un sangre pura y soy el estudiante más poderoso de Hogwarts. Dumbledore puede no gustarte pero incluso ustedes quienes no pueden soportar al hombre pueden decir que es uno de los magos más poderosos desde los fundadores y él es un mestizo —Harry se echó a reír al ver las expresiones de asombro de la mayoría de los rostros de los estudiantes, mucha gente creía que Dumbledore era un sangre pura. Él mismo solo sabía que no lo era porque lo había encontrado en un libro en la biblioteca de los Malfoy que tenía los árboles genealógicos de magos famosos en él y Dumbledore pasó a ser uno de ellos.

—Siempre hay excepciones —argumentó Montague y eso era lo que Harry quería. Él quería que ellos argumentaran, quería defender su punto de vista; porque de esa manera, cuando refutaran lo que decían, tendría un mayor impacto.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Sin embargo, si los excluyes a todos de inmediato, ¿cómo sabrás cuáles son las excepciones?

Montague abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró abruptamente, no era capaz de dar una respuesta para defender lo que creía.

—No lo hacemos —respondió Pucey luego de varios segundos.

—No, no lo hacemos —acordó Harry—. Pero eso no es todo. Tomen la línea Black por ejemplo, todo el mundo la conoce, ¿cuál es el talento más conocido que tiene la línea? Además de su talento para las artes oscuras.

—Metamorfomago —respondió Montague casi de forma automática, a lo que Harry asintió.

—¿Y cuándo se manifestó el último con el talento?

—Hace cuatro o cinco generaciones —dijo Pucey después de algún tiempo.

—Te equivocas —respondió Harry, sorprendiendo a todos salvo su Corte—. Nymphadora Tonks, ella fue un estudiante de séptimo año el año pasado Hufflepuff, hija de Ted Tonks, un mago hijo de muggles y Andrómeda Tonks antes Black, una bruja sangre pura, lo que la hace una mestiza. La más reciente metamorfomaga de la línea Black.

—Pero eso... eso es... —Montague no parecía saber como terminar la frase.

La reacción agradó a Harry, siempre y cuando él no lo negara de plano, demostraba que al menos estaba dispuesto a escuchar, que era lo que Harry esperaba y una muy buena señal.

—La magia de familia existía en Andrómeda, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manifestarse, necesitaba la nueva magia de Ted Tonks para que pudiera manifestarse en su hija —viendo que tenía la atención completa, no solo de los dos posibles futuros miembros de la Corte sino además de todos los Slytherin de la habitación, continuó—. Creo que lo nacidos de muggles son necesarios. Miren a Crabbe y Goyle, su obsesión por mantener su línea pura ha producido dos seres que apenas pueden poner dos frases juntas y ellos son solo un poco mejores cuando se trata de talento mágico. Ahora, imaginen qe Parkinson se casa con alguno de ellos, solo para mantener la línea pura. La magia que algunos de sus futuros hijos heredaría sería, en el mejor de los casos, extremadamente débil. Si no infunden nueva magia en las antiguas líneas, la magia comenzará a menguar hasta morir. Ahora imaginen que Parkinson se casa con Wayne Hopkins, un hijo de muggle que es un prodigio en encantos y bastante fuerte mágicamente también. Sus hijos ganarían la magia de familia de su madre y la nueva magia de su padre, dando nueva vida a la magia de una antigua familia.

Discretamente, Harry miró a los otros Slytherin en la sala común, algunos parecían escépticos, pero la mayoría parecía estar pensando en ello y Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

—Mientras todo el mundo está obsesionado con el mantener sus líneas puras, se olvidan de una verdad fundamental; cada línea existente fue originada a partir de un hijo de muggles o por lo menos de un mestizo.

Al ver las miradas incrédulas en casi todos los estudiantes presentes, Harry negó con la cabeza. Él no sabía si eran tercos, o si se trataba de la estupidez lo que les hacía incapaces de pensar por ellos mismos lógicamente en cuanto a lo de la pureza de sangre se refiere. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que él tuvo una conversación similar con su Corte, y que todos eran mucho más lógicos que ellos, estaba más inclinado a pensar que era estupidez.

—Piensen en ello lógicamente. El primer mago debe de haber nacido de padres muggles, es simple lógica.

Cuando vio a Pucey inclinar la cabeza, Harry suspiró con alivio; al menos había algunos avances.

—Así que, ¿usted cree que los hijos de muggles nacen para fortalecer nuestras viejas líneas? —preguntó Pucey, y Harry sabía que él estaba tratando de entender y analizar cuáles eran las creencias de Harry.

—Sí, pero eso no es todo. Piensen en los hijos de muggles como brujas y magos de primera generación. Los magos pueden conducir a nuevas líneas, desarrollar nuevos talentos, nuevas magias de familia.

Montague parecía estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos y Harry estaba feliz de ver que no había reaccionado de forma negativa a lo que él hubo dicho. Pucey asintió, aunque él también tenía el ceño fruncido; mostrando que aún había algo en su mente.

—Creo que es bastante lógico, sería una buena explicación al porqué las brujas y magos de primera generación nunca parecen ser mágicamente débiles —Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con Pucey usando el término de 'magos de primera generación',odiaba las palabras 'hijos de muggle'—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay varios que tienen actitudes que no me gustan.

—¿Y cuáles serían esas actitudes? —preguntó Harry, queriendo saber si era lo mismo de lo que Draco y Blaise se habían quejado.

—Ellos no saben nuestras tradiciones, vienen aquí, y no respetan nuestra cultura, se aferran a las tradiciones muggles de Halloween por ejemplo; no es una de nuestras tradiciones pero celebramos Halloween para que los magos y brujas de primera generación se sientan más cómodos en lugar de Samhain.

Varios estudiantes asintieron y Harry suspiró, era exactamente lo mismo que habían dicho Draco y Blaise.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez que la razón por la que se aferran a sus tradiciones muggles se debe a que de repente son enviados a un mundo del que no saben nada, dónde se encuentran lejos de sus amigos y familias? ¿Imagina si fuera al revés?; ¿No te aferrarías a lo que te fuese familiar? ¿Nunca cruzó por tu mente que no celebran nuestras tradiciones porque no saben sobre ellas?

—Entonces, ¿porqué no las aprenden? —murmuró Montague, con otros varios asintiendo con la cabeza. Era fácilmente resuelto en su opinión; si no sabían, podían aprender. Por lo general, Harry estaría de acuerdo, pero no en este caso.

—Debido a que no pueden.

Esa simple declaración llamó la atención de ambos muchachos sentados frente a Harry.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no pueden? —preguntó Pucey mirando a Harry confundido.

—Las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. La verdad es que la mayoría de los libros sobre las tradiciones pertenecen a familias sangre pura y están en sus bibliotecas privadas. Hay pocos a la venta y los que hay son controlados por el ministerio a quienes pueden venderse debido a que algunas tradiciones fueron prohibidas por el ministerio. Por lo general, solo son permitidos a comprarlos a personas que tomen su maestría en historia o algo similar. Y aquellos que no son controlados por el ministerio, son muy difíciles de encontrar, ni siquiera Hogwarts los tiene. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, ¿cómo esperas que un mago de primera generación, un niño de once años obtenga la información?

Al ver que los dos Slytherin estaba inmersos en sus pensamientos, Harry se levantó, seguido por Theo, Draco y Blaise y se fueron a la habitación, había sido una larga noche y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar a ambos chicos para que pudieran pensar en todo de nuevo.

Marcus se quedó, y mientras que Montague y Pucey pensaban en todo lo que habían escuchado, observó al resto de la sala común.

Muchos parecían estar absortos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que otros parecían estar hablando en voz baja con sus amigos. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaban discutiendo todo lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Es realmente cierto? ¿Acerca de las tradiciones? —preguntó Montague casi en un susurro.

—Lo es —aseguró Marcus, mirándole a los ojos.

—Siempre he creído que no aprendían nada acerca de nuestras tradiciones porque pensaban que estaban por encima de ellas.

—¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que no había libros sobre ello? —preguntó Pucey incrédulo.

—Adrian, crecimos en este mundo, nunca necesitamos buscar esa información y si no sabíamos algo podemos preguntarle a nuestros padres. Para nosotros, todo eso es de conocimiento común.

Ambos chicos asintieron y Marcus se levantó, llamando su atención.

—Adrian, Graham, piensen en lo que les dijo Harry. Si aceptan la invitación ustedes tienen que estar seguros de que creen lo que él dice. Tienen hasta el lunes para hacer su elección, si piensan que no pueden seguir sus creencias o desean seguirlas, entonces las cosas quedan como están, sin resentimientos. Harry cree que todo el mundo es libre de creer en lo que quieran, así que no se les obligará a nada. Tengan una buena noche.

Marcus esperaba que tanto Adrian Pucey como Graham Montague se unieran a la Corte. Después de todo, él había sido mucho más extremista en sus creencias sobre la supremacía sangre pura y Harry había logrado convencerlo con mucho menos.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde que hubo hablado con Adrian y Graham, ambos se habían unido a su Corte y Harry estaba feliz de ver que se llevaran bien con los otros miembros.<p>

Durante la primera semana habían lucido un poco temerosos cada vez que le hablaban, pero al ver que Harry nunca le hizo nada a ninguno de ellos, rápidamente se relajaron y empezaron a tratarlo como los demás trataban a Harry.

Tener dos estudiantes mayores más también había ayudado con las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenían todas las noches con Marcus, sobre todo porque sus mejores temas eran diferentes y podían ayudarse mutuamente en los campos que conocían mejor.

Un grito seguido de risas llamó su atención y Harry miró hacia el centro de la habitación donde Theo, Blaise, Draco, Marcus, Adrian y Graham estaban en duelo. Theo contra Marcus, Blaise contra Adrian y Draco contra Graham, los emparejamientos eran elegidos al azar y por no ser pares siempre quedaba uno fuera. Sin embargo, no porque él hubiera quedado fuera significaba que él no tenía nada que ver; mientras que los otros se batían a duelo el que quedaba fuera leería, estudiaría o practicaría diferentes hechizos. Que era lo que se suponía estaba haciendo Harry, pero cuando vio a Draco no pudo contener su risa, ahora sabía de donde había venido el grito.

Entrenaban todos los días, durante apróximadamente tres o cuatro horas después de la cena. Aunque cuando se quedaban un poco más por una razón u otra, siempre había alguien que sufría algún tipo de broma. A Harry no le importaba, aún eran jóvenes y tenían que relajarse y tener un poco de diversión inofensiva de vez en cuando. Esta vez, la pobre víctima había sido Draco. Su cabello era Rojo y oro Griffindor y tenía un letrero alrededor de su cuello proclamando su eterno amor por todo lo Griffindor. Aunque Draco había superado muchos rencores infantiles, él aún no podía soportar a Griffindor, en general, algo sobre lo que sus amigos no podían dejar de burlarse.

Harry negó con la cabeza e iba a volver a su libro, cuando la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban se abrió.

Inmediatamente fueron a estado de alerta, estaban usando un aula abandonada en las mazmorras. Era un poco lejos de los corredores que habitualmente usaban los estudiantes, por lo que era altamente improbable que el aula hubiera sido encontrada por error, lo que significaba que habían estado buscándola específicamente.

Harry estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no tenía ningún problema en admitir que ver a los gemelos Weasley entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos no era una de ellas, y teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de sus amigos, supuso que no era lo que ellos esperaban tampoco.

Pasaron unos momentos donde todos estaban en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Cuando se hizo evidente que nadie diría nada, Harry bajó la varita, la guardó y se acercó a los gemelos. Él sabía que su Corte le protegería de ser necesario.

—Buenas noches, ¿a que debemos el honor de recibir la visita de los demonios de Griffindor?

Los gemelos sonrieron y se inclinaron; cuando miraron de nuevo a Harry, sus ojos estaban brillantes y llenos de picardía.

—Es un honor... —comenzó uno de ellos.

—Saber que... —continuó el otro.

—El Rey de Slytherin... —volvió a cambiar.

—Nos tiene... —y otra vez.

—En tan alta estima —terminaron juntos, y Harry estaba comenzando a sentir el principio de un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Rey de Slytherin? —preguntó Harry. Él no fingiría ser un inocente niño, pero tampoco iba a decirles básicamente todo tampoco.

Los gemelos se miraron, y fue como si hubieran tenido una conversación entera en una fracción de segundo, uno de ellos asintió y miraron a Harry de nuevo.

—Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría de Hogwarts piensa, no somos tontos —dijo el gemelo que había asentido.

—Exactamente, solo porque no estamos interesados en los exámenes o calificaciones, no significa que no seamos inteligentes o atentos —añadió el otro.

Al parecer habían optado por no hablar en la forma en que normalmente hacían, algo por lo que Harry estuvo agradecido; no sabía si sería capaz de seguir una conversación con ellos si no lo hubieran hecho.

—Desde el año pasado, cuando comenzó a sentarse en medio de la mesa, los Slytherin han estado comportándose de manera diferente. No les hemos visto acosando a nadie, no les hemos oído hablar mal de los hijos de muggles, y muchos de ellos le miran con temor o miedo.

Harry estaba bastante impresionado con lo que estaba oyendo, la mayoría ignoraba tanto a Slytherin que ni siquiera habían notado el cambio en los arreglos de asientos. Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto, se habían dado cuenta, simplemente no lo habían analizado de la manera en que los gemelos lo habían hecho. Para ellos, solo estaban cambiando el lugar de asientos, nada más. Y si habían notado que los Slytherin se comportaban de manera diferente, seguro no habían hecho nada al respecto. Además, Harry estaba seguro de que los estudiantes que eran más prejuiciosos contra Slytherin dirían que solo era una conspiración maligna y que por eso era que estaban siendo _agradables_... Bueno, de acuerdo, Harry admitía que se trataba de un plan maligno, pero aún así, no había forma en que los otros supieran eso, por lo que era solo su prejuicio contra Slytherin lo que le hacía pensar eso.

—¿Y? —preguntó Harry levantando su ceja—. Espero que no crean que estoy tratando de llevar a los pobres e incomprendidos Slytherin hacia la luz —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Usted gobierna Slytherin, no somos lo suficientemente ingenuos como para creer que sería capaz de hacer eso si usted fuera el pequeño inocente huérfano que muchos creen que es, sobre todo después de la entrevista.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, al menos, eso demostraba que no estaba tratando con dos fanáticos seguidores de la luz que solo veían lo que querían ver sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero eso no respondía la pregunta que se había estado haciendo a sí mismo desde que los había visto entrando a la habitación.

—¿Qué desean?

Los gemelos compartieron otra mirada; ambos asintieron y dieron un pequeño paso adelante.

—Hola, soy Fred Weasley —dijo el gemelo de la derecha que era el que más había hablado.

—Y yo soy George Weasley —añadió el gemelo de la izquierda.

Harry sacudió sus manos.

—Soy Harry Potter, un placer —esto hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles para él, había observado a los gemelos y Harry había estado bastante intrigado con los demonios de Griffindor, pero dado que los dos se habían acercado a él, él no tenía que ir con ver alguna manera de invitarlos a que se unieran a su Corte—, permítanme presentarles a mis amigos.

* * *

><p>Los meses previos a las vacaciones de verano pasaron en un instante.<p>

Fred y George comenzaron a ir a todas las prácticas que tenían. Harry estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que los otros los aceptaron. En poco menos de un mes, los gemelos eran completamente parte de la Corte; sin embargo, era algo de lo que el resto de la escuela no estaba al tanto.

Fred y George proclamaban que ellos eran los espías de la Corte y tenían hechizos y encantamientos divertidos que les ayudarían a cumplir sus funciones de espionaje.

Harry solía dejarles ser ya que le podían dar información que los otros miembros tendrían dificultades para obtener.

Los exámenes fueron pasando y para sorpresa de nadie los primeros lugares fueron ocupados por Harry y su grupo. Marcus también sintió que había hecho bien sus EXTASIS y estaban preparándose para comenzar a trabajar un par de semanas después de graduarse.

Con todo, cuando Harry estaba tomando un taxi para ir al orfanato, estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había logrado en su tiempo en Hogwarts y casi no podía esperar a que las vacaciones terminaran.

* * *

><p><strong>2111/14**

***** * * AVISO * * *****

**Debido a que a partir de ahora entro en una fase de fechas complicadas con lo de fiestas y preparaciones desde ya les digo que TODAS las actualizaciones se volverán aún más escasas y espaciadas porque ando bien corta de tiempo y especialmente en el caso de esta historia, donde los caps son kilométricos; aviso que serán un par de semanas hasta el nuevo cap (lo siento)  
>Espero entiendan y nos vemos en cuanto pueda =)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado! ! ! ;)<strong>

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! -como siempre- (perdonen que no comento mucho más pero **aún **ando corta de tiempo)**

**Ahora sí... nos leemos espero prontito así que, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


End file.
